


Locked Contract

by Illithyia



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Assassins & Hitmen, Drama & Romance, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-26
Updated: 2015-11-20
Packaged: 2018-04-17 08:27:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 18
Words: 75,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4659648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Illithyia/pseuds/Illithyia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chloe Beale is a world renown pop star and america's sweetheart, with many adoring fans. However she is in the sights of a gun-for-hire elite hitman, contracted to kill her. Beca Mitchell? Well she is just trying to start a new and normal life for herself, but nothing can ever be so simple.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“Sir?”

“Yes what is it?”

“We’ve received a new contract that requires your attention.”

Allen shifted his gaze to the man holding the large envelope and gestured that he pass it over.

Quickly he did so and left the office.

 Allen’s desk was neatly kept and placing the items he was tending to beforehand away, his focus was on the large yellow envelope. Picking up his sharp letter opener he cut through the slit and put it back on the desk.

 Tipping it downward a small folded piece of paper fell onto the wood. Allen cocked an eyebrow and folded it open. Reading the typed words an intrigued smile twitched on his lips. Folding it back up and into his pocket, Allen stood from the desk and picked up his suit jacket, slipping it on.

 “Lauren, hold my calls this evening I will be back within an hour or so.” Allen informed his personal receptionist. She complied with a nod and went back to typing on her computer.

Pulling the car keys out of his other pocket, a small beep sound told him the door to his new BMW was open and slipped inside to the comfy leather. He loved the smell of the leather and feel, but was nothing in comparison to the feel of a new contract, moreover the completion of it with skillful success.

 

The drive wasn’t far until he pulled up to a large strip club. Parking the car he walked inside and towards the back.

 “Employees or staff only.” The tall dark man’s voice towered over and stopped him from going any further.

 “I’m here to see Hammell. Important business.”

 

The man gave a questioning glare but gestured with a tip of his head that he goes on through. Walking past the ‘private’ area and the changing room for the ‘performers’, careful that he didn’t touch anything, he reached the managers door and knocked.

 “Come in!” the drunken voice bellowed out.

 Allen twisted the doorknob and walked in, “Hammell.” He greeted.

“Allen! Good to see you!”

“Not a mutual feeling Hammell.”

The man laughed which was more a wheeze; Hammell was lounge back behind his desk in the swivel chair. The man’s beer gut was barely contained by his cheap suits buttons. Partial bald with a receding hair line in his light blond hair, a goatee and shades, anyone would think Hammell walked out of a disgusting porno… or was the owner of a strip club. He reeked of booze which numerous empty glasses sat around his ‘desk’ used more so for sex or snorting substances off than business use.

 

Allen exhaled his nostrils, hoping to push away the foul odor, “I’ve received a contract, one that told me to come here would you believe.”

 “Oh yes, yes!” Hammell swiveled his chair to the side to stand, “Oh uh-.. can I offer you a drink?”

 “Form those glasses? I think not.”

 “Oh I only have the best glasses saved for you Allen.” Hammell laughed.

 The noise annoyed Allen to no end just like this whole place, but business between the two had run for a long time. Working in the shadows it was an attractive business for Allen’s… hobby and job. It was a mutual grounding with connections allowing information and help that has been of great benefit to both parties involved.

 “The client is in the private area, though he would get a dance first.” Hammell informed whilst pouring another drink for himself, the ice clinking in the cup.

 

Allen rolled his eyes and reluctantly he sat in the chair beside the door.

 

_I’ll have to burn this suit…. or have it washed multiple times._

“He’s a frequent customer then?” Allen investigated.

 

“Yeah seen him ere’ a few times, he’s a right prick but he’s got money!”

 

“That’s the likely trait in those with money… and in a _fine_ place like this.” Allen stated with disinterest, “Any idea on who’d he want to kill?”

 

“Not –a-clue.” Hammell tipped the contents down his throat and walked back to his desk, ready to sit down a knock at the door stopped him, “YES?”

 

The door opened and the young man walked in with a smirk, “Just me Hammell.”

 

Hammell grunted, “I have some business to attend to. Just as you both do, so-“ Hammell walked towards the door, “I’ll leave you to it.” And closed the door behind hm.

 

Allen racked his brain for where the man seemed familiar. The young male wore a leather jacket, fine blue stripped button top and a blue tie with expensive looking jeans.

 

_Anyone would think he is an ivy league, quarterback, fraternity dipshit._

Allen inwardly smirked and stood from his chair.

 

“Mr. Smith?” Allen asked with an unimpressed expression at the original fake name.

 

“Yes, you are Allen?” Tom raised his hand for a handshake.

 

Allen looked down at the hand wondering where it had been 10 minutes ago, choosing to ignore it, “You’ve asked me here. Here I am. What’s the contract?”

 

“Straight to business I like it! I- I want someone killed.” Smith whispered.

 

“You hired a Hitman to have someone killed? No?” Allen sneered, “No need to whisper boy!”

 

“Don’t call me boy! I’m a client, your client! Who will be paying you a lot of money!-”

 

“I am a Hitman. Do not think you can use your money to waver and make me a slave. I am a Hitman, do not waste my time.” Allen snarled.

 

After all, Smith was coming to Allen, not the other way around. Allen held a majority of the power here, he would be doing the work, all Smith had to do was pick up a pen and sign a check.

 

Smith took a step back from the man’s intimidating expression, “S-sorry… this isn’t how I wanted our meeting to go at all, and I apologize.”

 

“Why did you want to meet in a strip club Mr. Smith?” Allen placed his hands into his pockets.

 

“Hammell subtly dropped word when he saw me angry one time that such issues could be fixed. I expressed my interests to the fullest extent.”

 

There in the simplest of terms is the equation for how the business fused together. Hammell would serve as a demon upon shoulders for those using a strip club to forget their ‘worries’, whispering in their ears. It was up to them whether they wanted to go further and meet the devil.

 

“Go on Smith.”

 

“I want someone to be killed.”

 

Allen rolled his eyes with a sigh, “We’ve established that. Give me a name!”

 

“Chloe Beale.”

 

Allen cocked an eyebrow at the well-known name, “Chloe Beale?”

 

“Y-yes. I want her dead. I want her dead be-“

 

“Stop. I do not care. You have given me the name, how is it you want her dead?”

 

“Uhm I-I don’t know…”

 

“Publicly? Or by an… accident?”

 

“Oh… an accident?” He guessed with a shrug.

 

“The contract being you want Miss Chloe Beale dead from an accidental cause. Any particular time?”

 

“No, whenever suits you.”

 

Allen gave a nod and was pensively deliberating the contract in sum for a quote.

 

“I will give you 50 thousand dollars.” Smith informed with a smirk.

 

Allen’s eyes slowly gazed up from the ground into Smith’s, chocking back a laugh at the man’s offer.

 

“Chloe Beale, a world renown pop star, who is under watch from paparazzi and millions world wide. Are we talking this Chloe Beale?”

 

Smith’s expression changed to anger with squinting eyes, “Yes.”

 

“This is a contract that will require the utmost precision…” His eyes bore into Smith’s “500,000 thousand dollars.”

 

Smith with his mouth wide open and eyes wide he gasped, “That’s a lot of money!”

 

“Indeed it is. Is she worth it?”

 

This question placed Smith back into his original state before answering with confidence, “Yes.”

 

Allen gave a curt nod, “Well then, I extend my hand to you now and once you have shaken it, the contract will be locked. There is no ‘I’ve changed my mind’ and failure is not an option she will be killed.” His hand shot out from his pocket and held it out towards Smith.

 

Smith eyes the man’s hand and menacing eyes before back at the hand, “A deal with the devil so it seems.” He joked, then grasped the mans’ hand with his own in a firm shake.

 

Allen smirked, “And so it is.”

 

* * *

“Miss Beale?... We are looking for Miss Beale has anyone seen her?” the man ran around frantically backstage in search of the star. Everyone shrugged not knowing where she was. The man was in a fit and searched every room down the long corridor but was yet to find her.

 

Not watching where he was going, he accidentally bumped into one of the dancers, “Geez William what’s the rush?”

 

“Sorry Jessica, do you know where Chloe is?” William huffed.

 

“Yeah on stage rehearsing.” Jessica plainly stated.

 

William slumped, “What?! That was the first place I checked!” he threw his hands up into the air then took off in sprint towards the stage.

 

* * *

Chloe stepped forward to her mark on front centre stage and sat at the piano.

 

“Okay so after that song, this is where I will be?”she had done this many time before but was running by the section with pyro crew and lighting.

 

“That’s correct Miss Beale.” The young female’s voice sounded through the amps, she sat way up high in the booth, programming the lights whilst checking with pyro.

 

“Okay.” She smiled, and placing her hand on the keys played the song that was to be played. It was always calming playing the piano and loved the feel of the keys under the piano, manipulating to make sweet, sad or intense compositions.

 

Humming the tune instead of singing, to conserve her voice she peered out into the large empty arena, excited for the large show she would be playing in just a short weeks time. One that had already sold out month’s prior. Chloe was already excited and wished it were tonight.

 

“Miss Beale!” William ran out on stage and Chloe swung herself around on the piano stool to see her flustered manager.

 

“What’s up?”

 

“You have the fan greeting today, well actually, now!”

Chloe stood from the chair wide-eyed, “NOW?!” she asked shocked not realizing the time.

 

He frantically nodded, and moved out of the way when she jogged past him, he of course quickly followed.

 

* * *

“Why am I here?” the young girl drawled.

“Thank you for the most amazing birthday present ever siswa! Oh my gosh this is going to be amazing! I cannot wait to meet her in the flesh. …. These are the things you should be saying to me right now.” The taller brunette turned to her younger sister.

 

“Stacie, you forged these passes to get in here.”

 

“Yes I did, and again this is where we say; ‘Thank you Stacie! You are incredibl-“

 

“Okay stop gloating would you!”

 

“I will once you say thanks Beca!”

 

Those in the area were starting to look at the pair. Beca relented lest they draw more attention to themselves, “Thanks oh glorious Stacie.”

 

“Oh I like that! Call me that more often… but without the attitude.” Stacie smirked and nudged her sister’s shoulder, “Your probably more nervous than anything I suppose.”

 

“No I’m not.” Beca’s face was stern to hide her pending embarrassment.

 

“Becs you cannot hide anything from me.” Stacie looked around and toned down her voice, “I know you really like this Beale woman for both her talents and looks,” she winked “and I wanted to surprise you with this gift. One that will have a good memory instead of bad ones.” Stacie’s serious eyes bore into Beca’s.

 

Beca nodded in understanding, her sister was trying, “Thanks Stacie.” She gave a small genuine smile, “I guess I’m still learning to adapt you know?”

 

“I do Beca and we both are. But we are both talented…” a different word was on Stacie tongue and Beca caught this, turning to her with a slight smirk, “women. We are going to do just fine in our new life.”

Beca nodded and opened her mouth to speak but all the air was sucked out when the far doors opened to the small dull function room they were all standing. A room that just went from dull to completely bright within seconds, maybe it was the red hair in comparison to the white walls but it was definitely more than that when the bright personality that is pop star Chloe Beale entered the room.


	2. Chapter 2

“Hey all! So sorry for being late, was stuck in rehearsals, time just goes way too quickly!” Chloe smiled brightly to those standing in the room. There wasn’t many, probably around 15 or so and among those stood a striking brunette that took her attention almost immediately.

Their eyes met for a brief moment before the brunette’s eyes diverted to somewhere else, which only made her smile increase.

 William stood beside Chloe as she made her way around the room shaking hands with all those and taking photos. Signing some CD’s and other things they had brought with them she finally made her way to the back of the pack finding the brunette.

* * *

 

Beca thought she looked even more beautiful in person. She had listened to Chloe’s music many times over and had even mixed some of them together on the new mixing equipment Stacie had bought her a while back.

 

She couldn’t believe it when Stacie showed her the perfectly forged passes just yesterday. Completely against going, Beca couldn’t fool herself and allowed Stacie to pull her to the Planet Hollywood hotel where she would be performing. She wanted to be there, it was normal to be a fan of someone else, though Beca never thought that she would ever meet Chloe Beale in person.

 

“Hi.”

Beca snapped out of her thoughts at the sweet voice and smiled despite her nerves.

_Really I’m nervous about this?... So weird._

“Hi?” Chloe tried again.

 

“Sorry.” Beca nervously chuckled and Stacie tried to contain the huge smirk threatening to spill over her lips, “I’m Beca and this is Stacie.”

 

Chloe flicked her eyes to the taller brunette, “I’m Chloe, it’s very nice to meet you.”

 

“You’ve only just met me.” Beca voiced.

Chloe quirked her eyebrow and mouth at the comment, “Yes and already I find it nice to have met you!” she smiled.

“Well that’s good, the feeling is mutual.” Beca returned the smile and both girls chuckled.

“How about I get a photo of the both of you?” Stacie held her iPhone out.

William stepped forward, “Here I can take the photo so you can get in there too.”

Stacie smiled and handed him the phone, standing on Chloe’s left and Beca on her right.

Chloe slipped her arms around the woman’s backs and smiled at the camera.

Beca relished in the warm feeling of Chloe’s arm around her, and so did Chloe. Both slowly inching away once the photo was taken.

Stacie collected the phone, “Oh too cute! You can just crop me out Beca and frame it.”

Beca’s eyes narrowed at the woman and let out a breathy laugh to pass her sisters comment.

 

Chloe laughed also, turning to make short conversation till she had to move on, “Are you both joining for the tour? We’re going around backstage.”

 

“Uh-… yeah I think so.” Beca looked to Stacie who nodded.

 

“Oh she wouldn’t miss it!” Stacie mused.

 

The question itched at the front of Chloe’s mind and couldn’t contain it to herself, wanting more than anything to know; “So are you both friends or…?”

 

“She’s my annoying older sister.” Beca informed.

 

Chloe felt relieved, _Wait what? I’m relieved?_ She confused by strong emotion towards the smaller brunette, “Oh okay then.” She laughed.

 

Chloe then turned to everyone else in the room, “Well if you will all follow me, I’ll take you for a tour around backstage and onstage! See where it all happens And how!” and she eagerly led them down the many hallways.

 

Beca remained at the back of the pack with Stacie, who was smirking like an idiot at her.

 

“What Stacie?”

 

“I think she might just like you shorty B.”

 

She rolled her eyes at the terrible nickname, “She likes everyone here Stace. She’s just got this bubbly personality-… interesting tour…” Beca caught herself in the beginnings of rambling about the red head.

 

Stacie decided to move on for now and focus on the positive, “This is nice though are you enjoying yourself?”

“Yeah I am. It is a good B’day present Stace.”

“Good. Sorry I couldn’t actually forge some tickets though. There would be nowhere for us to sit. This bitches’ concert sold out months ago, before I even knew she would be here in Vegas.”

Beca let out a breathy laugh at Stacie’s words, but more so how the word bitch in reference to Chloe (although used innocently) irked her.

“She’s a popular one that’s for sure.” Beca’s attention changed when they neared the stage, her eyes scanning the entire area, which the naturally did.

 

“So this is where the performing all happens! What your step though guys! Setting up is still going on and there are wires everywhere!” Chloe ushered them past her into the open stage, waiting for Beca to pass her, giving a small smile as she did so before she followed.

 

“Enjoying the tour?”

Beca snapped her eyes beside her finding Chloe, “Yeah it’s a large… concert… place.”

Chloe laughed, loving how the brunette was shy yet could be outspoken. Her awkward way with words sometimes made her grin, it was weird but Chloe just summed it to having a fast connection with the girl.

“The capacity is about 5,000 people.” Chloe informed walking alongside Beca.

“Wow, you’re going to be performing in front of 5 thousand people.”

The redhead chuckled and Beca quickly found it one of the best sounds she’d ever heard, “That’s right, and you will be one of them!”

“Oh uh, Stacie and I are only here for the tour. Missed out on those tickets.”

Chloe’s smile faltered, “Oh…” her tone was filled with disappointment.

“But that’s okay, I-… I’m having a really great time on this tour.” Beca smiled.

 

“You are?” Chloe asked hopefully.

 

“Of course, you’re a great tour guide. Well kind of… everyone is kind of waiting for you to continue.” Beca tilted her head gesturing that she looks and Chloe’s gaze fell upon those waiting.

Chloe felt a blush creep up onto her cheeks from spending a bit too much time with the brunette and with a small smile back at Beca, made her way to the front again. Chloe went on to talk about the stage arrangements, design, lights and some other stuff contributing to the show.

Stacie had watched the pair and was already astonished at how easily the usual closed off sister of hers was conversing with Chloe. Sending the photo off her phone to Beca’s, Stacie also typed, ‘Your new wallpaper. Probably minus me, but that’s okay. I forgive you x’

Beca had been looked around at the large LED screens and platforms around the area until she felt a small buzz in her pocket, pulling her phone out she opened the photo and saved it before reading the text message. Beca narrowed her glare at the side of Stacie’s head who tried to suppress the smirk whilst feigning interest in some tech equipment.

The tour went on for about an hour discussing the show, though not much to give away any spoilers and answered any questions. Before they knew it, the time for the tour came to its end.

Security had of course attended the group the entire time, ready to usher them back to the exit and Chloe made her way around the group to say goodbye.

“Thank you all so much! It really was a pleasure to meet you all, and I hope you enjoy the show!!” her thoughts changed to Beca and that she wouldn’t be attending. Chloe wouldn’t normally but was ready to walk the group out, not yet ready to say goodbye to one girl in particular.

Chloe stopped to a woman calling out her name and spun around to the person.

“Hey Chloe! We need to go over the dance for the mid section of the show for lighting.” Jessica ran up to her along with Aubrey, “They really need to go through it now.” Aubrey insisted.

 

“Oh um-” Chloe turned but her stomach sunk seeing that the group was already leaving, and Beca turned to give her a faint smile before disappearing down the hallway.

“Chloe?”

“Yeah-yeah sorry. Okay are the other girls ready?”

“They better be.” Aubrey who is the choreographer informed, “Let’s go ladies in your positions for song 9 please!!” she clapped her hands to hustle them along.

Jessica went over to Chloe whilst Aubrey got the girls in position, “Hey a few of us are thinking of going out later, you keen?”

 

“Definitely, I haven’t been out in I don’t know how long!” Chloe laughed.

“Ladies? Care to join us please?” Aubrey voiced.

 

Both of them smirked at each other like school children before they went into their spots.

* * *

Beca hit the body in a flurry of strikes that connected. Her body was thick with sweat and lost track of time with how long she had been working out on the wooden dummy in front of her. Hitting in timed combinations using her forearm, elbow and open palm she also defended with parries and kicks to the lower extended wooden leg.

Wiping away the sweat from her forehead Beca turned to see her phone ringing.

Swiping it open she breathed, “Yeah?”

“Beca? It’s Jesse, have I caught you at a bad time?”

“No-no I’m just at the… gym”

“Oh well, we need you here in the bar tonight and require you to come in early if possible. It’s going to be busy tonight.”

 

“Yeah-.. yeah I’ll be there.” Beca exhaled still catching her breath.

 

“Okay, see you soon then.”

“Yeahp see you then.” Beca hung up and looked around the large studio, she sighed, not wanting to leave to go to work. Her mind was preoccupied with the red head. She was as every bit sweet that Beca had thought she would be and on some weird plane felt at ease around the woman. A woman she barely knows and will probably never see again.

Regardless she stepped into the walk in bathroom from the small bedroom and had a shower. After dressing into a top and jeans, packing her work clothes along with some others into her duffle bag, she swung it securely around her body and went downstairs into the garage. Hopping onto the 2014 Yamaha FJR1300E black and gold colour trimmed bike, she placed her helmet on and revved the bike to life and once the garage door rose, drove to work. It wasn’t all that far and with having a bike it allowed her to easily maneuver around traffic.

Pulling up at the security boom gate Beca swiped her keycard for underground parking access for staff and parked the bike. Taking off her helmet and pulling her hair up into a ponytail she walked into the elevator and pressed level 3. Once the doors opened she walked out and into the narrow hallway used for office purposes and went straight through to the nightclub.

Beca immediately heard his voice before she saw him. Pushing the door open and making her way to where Jesse prepping the other bartenders and staff, Beca took her place behind them to listen in.

“Okay so tonight we will all be very, very busy! Calvin Harris will be playing here tonight so it’s expected for it to be quite crazy! You know the gist of things by now but I repeat; If there are any issues, press 2 on your walkie talkies and they will assist you; Make sure you are working! Help out others if you are quiet in your own area, though I doubt it will be quiet; And once it comes time to finishing your shifts… well tonight we might just need everyone on deck here, so please contact me first.

Another thing, all our V.I.P areas in the Main Room and Mezzanine are booked tonight, no surprise there, so all of the girls hosting those areas! PLEASE! Make sure the drink orders are being delivered to them within 10 minutes or less, no longer.”

Jesse named all those bartenders assigned into their area for the night, Beca only listening once her name was called to be in the Main Room and she nodded in reply. Telling them to go get ready Beca walked out back into the large staff area and women’s locker room. Placing all her things in the locker she swiped her phone open to see the picture of Chloe and herself in the background, but the screen soon changed to Stacie’s name calling in.

 

“Hey.”

 

“Hello happy! Just calling in before I start my shift, are you starting soon?”

 

“Yeahp, going to be a long night I think. Pretty cool though, will get to listen to Calvin Harris whilst I work.”

“Oh he’s sexy! My night is going to be long also… they’ve got me running to all kinds of events tonight to overview everything is going along accordingly.” Stacie sighed. She worked at the MGM Grand in hotel operations and Casino operations. They were quickly impressed with how Stacie was able to take on so many roles, and gave her a promotion not long after she had started.

 

Beca wasn’t surprised, her sister always had a talent for taking on many different roles, and sometimes she worked better under pressure.

“Have fun with that."

“Right back at ya! You’ll be coming home tonight?”

 

“Barely a home Stacie-“

“Hey! It’s got a bed, bathroom, four walls and a roof. Other people have less, be grateful. We could’ve bought somewhere better but remember the whole ‘blending in’ thing?”

 

Beca sighed, “Yeah, yeah I know.”

 

“Really? Because that new motorcycle you bought says differently B.” Stacie chided.

 

“It was a birthday gift to myself. If anyone asks I’ll say it’s inheritance-“ Beca had been speaking quietly but the locker room started to become a lot more busy with the other girls getting ready, “Look I gotta go. I’ll talk to you in the morning?”

 

“Yes, but please let me sleep in for at least a while! Tonight is going to knock me!” Stacie whined.

 

Beca smirked, “Yeahp same goes for me. I’ll see you later on in the day. Have a fantastic night!” she sarcastically added before hanging up.

Changing into her work clothes and checking her outfit out in the mirror, Beca huffed. It wasn’t her choice in being a bartender, she’d opted for security or something in the restaurant but managers found her more suited to become a bartender. The other women bartenders and hostesses were gorgeous, they had asked Beca to be a hostess but refused. Not comfortable in the red dress she would have to wear Beca opted for the bar.

 

The bartender outfit was a tight fitting crop top and shorts that were appropriate. Leaving her hair pulled up into the ponytail she made her way out and into the bar to prep everything for the long night ahead.

* * *

 

“Chloeeee! We’re going to be late!” Jess whined.

 

“Jess, the club is just down the road, like literally a 5 minute walk.” Chloe was in the bathroom applying the last touches to her make up.

 

“We’re so not walking. Not when I’m wearing heels!” Jess stated who was sitting on Chloe’s hotel room bed, “Seriously though the limo is waiting downstairs.”

 

“Okay, okay! Geez someone is keen!” Chloe stated, flicking the bathroom light off on her way out. Chloe wore a simple navy blue dress and heels.

“Damn straight! I’ve near got the dance performance for the show seared into my brain. I won’t be surprised if I do it in my sleep!” Jess joked, “Aubrey can be relentless. Therefore I’m ready to get out there on the dance floor tonight and let loose!” Jess jumped up from the bed and followed to the kitchen finishing off their fourth glass of wine before leaving.

They joined the other women downstairs, “Let’s go!” all of them cheering before climbing into the limo.

 

Dropped off at the front all of the ladies were ushered inside straight to their V.I.P area.

 

Chloe smiled and gave waves to those that called her name in greeting and cheers. The music was loud and the vibrations reverberated up through her chest. The nightclub was beyond packed and Chloe guessed it would be if the line around front gave any indication.

 

Once at the table the host whose badge said Holly greeted them offering the chilled wine that had been waiting. Pouring them all a glass the women sat down and chatted for a while.

“You’re on the hunt tonight aren’t you?” Chloe yelled to Jess.

Jessica had been a long time friend and dancer in her shows. Basically best friends they had moved in together in Chloe’s large apartment in L.A. Both clicked in their friendship instantly and the media saw this as ‘more than friends?’ which Chloe declined. The media had since moved on after realizing they were just friends, but would always be on the pop star if seen with anyone new, wondering if this was a potential girlfriend or boyfriend.

 

Chloe had stated very early on in her career that she was bi-sexual, that love is love and she would date whom she wanted to. Though it had been a long time since Chloe had dated, the large tours she had been on just didn’t give her anytime to meet anyone.

 

“Are you kidding? Of course! I’m so incredibly horny aren’t you?” Jessica yelled back into her ear only so Chloe could hear.

 

This was normal for Jessica to just speak her mind, “So what you’re going to have a one night stand?”

 

Jessica eagerly nodded, then shrugged, “It has been way too long since I have gotten some. Desperate as that sounds I can only entertain myself for so long, I can only imagine how you feel.”

 

Chloe let out a big laugh, “Oh my god Jess!” she swatted the girl’s arm playfully.

 

“Pah-lease Miss Beale!” Jess gave a knowing glare, “So obvious for how you were looking at that short brunette earlier today in that tour. You wanted her bad.”

 

“Jess she was just a fan. A hot fan, yes, but just a fan… I’ll probably never see her again.” Chloe shrugged as if not caring but did so more than she would like to admit to herself.

 

Jess nodded and took a long mouthful of her wine before they all chatted for a while before deciding it was time to hit the dance floor.

 

Chloe decided to stay behind not wanting to be squished in the overwhelming crowd right now, urging Jess go on ahead.

 

“I’ll be back soon!” Jess yelled.

 Chloe nodded and smile before most of them went off just leaving a couple of the other girls with her, which she conversed with. Chloe’s eyes scanned the large club only having been here a few times a long time ago. She continued to drink, bob her head and sway to the music whilst seated on the V.I.P couch.

* * *

“Hey! Hey! Can I get some service?!.... HEY?!”

 

Beca’s eyes scanned up to the rude man yelling over the bar towards another bartender who was full with drink orders.

 

“Here you are.” Beca smiled to the people in front of her as she placed the drinks up on the counter and collected the money. Turning around to the till her eyes scanned down to the other area to still see the man yelling. Once returning the change Beca held her finger up to those in front with a wink, “Be right back!”

 

“Jenny.” Beca made a gesture to the other bartender that she was leaving her spot for 5 seconds.

 

Quickly she went over to the other area in front of the man, “Keep acting the way you are, and we’ll have security escort you out!”

 

“Fuck I just want you to get me a drink bitch!” Clearly the man was overly intoxicated.

 

“You’re cut off! Now leave before I have someone throw you out!” Beca eyes burned into his and flipped her off before walking away.

 

_Fuck sakes._

Beca returned to her own area and continued serving. She had been on shift for around 5 hours and had to compose herself from jumping over the counter at some of the rude drunk people. Luckily it was time for her break, which wasn’t long but needed to go to the bathroom.

 

Leaving the bar another girl filled her spot for the meantime, and she made her way to the staff area. Going up the stairs past the V.I.P area, a man tried to grab her ass but Beca turned and swatted his hand away, hard.

 

“OW!” The man was shocked by how quick she had reacted, his friends laughed at the snap rejection. 

Beca rolled her eyes.

 

* * *

 

“Holly could we get some more wine-…” Chloe’s voice wavered when her eyes locked onto a brunette over the blonde hostess shoulder.

 

“Certainly Miss Beale, I’ll be right back.”

 

Chloe just nodded and made her way out of the V.I.P area.

 

“Chloe where are you going?” one of the accompanying women asked.

 

“I’ll be right back!” she called back before turning to find the brunette already out of sight.

 

_Maybe I’ve had a bit too much to drink…. It looked like her._

_Get a hold of yourself Beale._

 


	3. Chapter 3

Beca wormed her way through the swarm of people before entering the staff locker room. Freshening up, Beca went to the bathroom and washed her hands. Humming along with the faint song currently playing that was muffled by the walls of the staff room.

Walking back out into the madness she was dragged back in by Jesse. She near snapped his arm off hers but stopped when she realized it was her boss.

“Woah just me, release the claws.” He laughed.

Beca did and gave him a questioning look, “What’s wrong?”

“I was about to call you but saw you come in here and needed to speak to you ASAP.”

“Okay.” Beca waited.

“Holly has a family emergency and needs to leave. That leaves me with one hostess short of the most important table that needs a host...” His eyes were pleading with the brunette who rolled her own.

“Jesse-" 

“Beca I don’t want to be the ass here but I need you to go to V.I.P table 2 now.”

_Fucking dammit!_

Beca slumped in posture, which told him she was going to do it, much to her dismay.

“Take one of the spare dresses on the rack. Heels? Uhmm the shoes you are wearing now will have to do…” Jesse tipped his chin over to the far corner of the locker room.

“Really?” Beca whined.

“Yes it’s policy! I’m able to keep your spot covered on the bar but need a qualified person to host.” 

“Fine. But I’m leaving my hair up.” 

“Yes, yes that’s fine! Thank you Beca! Please get changed immediately and be out at table 2!” he shot out the door and left.

Beca stared at the red dress and rolled her eyes, huffing as she picked it up, she got changed.

* * *

 

Chloe sat back down at the V.I.P couch but was pulled up by Jess who wanted to dance. She laughed at her drunk friends but swayed her hips along to the fast paced electro music.

“You having fun?” Jess asked.

 

Chloe nodded. She hadn’t taken a break for a while with her focus on the show and her music, it was nice to just relax. Well she was relaxed before her eyes could have sworn they had seen the small brunette from earlier in the day, now she was scanning the club more often.

Jess caught this, “Who are you looking for?”

“Huh? No one.” Chloe yelled back.

Jess squinted her eyes with a smirk, “Have you been on the hunt Chlo?”

 

“No Jess…”

“Oh you have! Who is it?” Jess stopped dancing and stood beside Chloe to look out over the club with her friend.

Chloe rolled her eyes, “No one Jess! Geez are you on a mission to get me laid or something?”

“Yes.” Jess stated firmly, “And so should you! We all need some… stress relief! God knows you need it.”

“Okay Jess, you’ve well overdone your quota for speaking about sex for the night.” Chloe laughed and drank the rest of her wine, wondering where the hostess went, she was yet to return.

 

Jess pouted, “Aw really?” she laughed, “You should come out there with us and dance!”

 

“I don’t think I should Jess, I’ll probably be groped by some drunk guy.” Chloe blanched at the thought, it’d happened before.

 

“More drinks then!” Jess turned to find the hostess but couldn’t find her, “Where’d Hoola go?”

“I think her name was Holly Jess” Chloe laughed, “and I don’t know she hasn’t returned with the wine yet.”

“Oh okay.”

“Ladies!” the man stood at the V.I.P entrance of the booth and yelled out to them gesturing to his camera that hung around his neck for a photo. The girls nodded and he stepped further into the booth.

Jess and Chloe got one before the other girls joined in for a group photo.

“Can I get a solo photo of you Miss Beale?”

“Sure.” She smiled.

With the DJ booth in background and numerous light up batons he snapped the photo. He thanked her and made his way around to the other tables. Chloe blinked her eyes a few times to be rid of the flash and stumbling a little realized she may be a little more intoxicated that she thought.

 

Once the white light subsided in her eyes she went back to the table to find the hostess was back, pouring all of the girls a drink but her eyebrows drew in.

_I thought she was blonde…_

* * *

 

Beca made her way past the V.I.P table and straight to the bar to collect the wine bottle they had ordered and was yet to be brought to them. The crowd was wild but manoeuvred her way skilfully back towards the V.I.P section with bottle in hand.

Going back up the stairs the security guard preventing any other people in was already notified in the hostess change and let her in.

“Hey Beca.”

“John.” She nodded to security.

_Ugh here we go… probably going to be serving some stuck up film stars or something._

The ladies on the couch clapped when they saw her carrying the wine in and held out their glasses. Beca forced a smile and popped the cap, pouring the drinks into the cups. Once finished she turned to go place the bottle into the wine chiller but was stopped by the piercing blue eyes staring right into her own.

Beca was frozen. _No way._

 

Chloe however was drunk, and a wide all growing smile made its way on to her face. _Oh my gosh!! I knew I saw her!! I just…_

“I knew it!" 

“Huh? Uh, hi.” Beca smiled.

“HEY!” she squealed excitedly which shocked Beca, “Sorry! I haven’t been out in a while and I’m taking advantage of the bottle service.” She stated with a wink.

Beca laughed nervously, _is she flirting with me? Don’t be stupid_ “Yes well… may I pour you a drink?”

“Oh totes!” she reached down to the table and allowed her eyes to roam the dress Beca was currently in. It suited her slim figure perfectly and accentuated her assets in all the right places.

 

Beca poured her a drink and went over to put the wine away, Chloe followed.

“Come and sit down with me!”

“Uh-Okay.” Beca’s eyed Chloe’s hand that was placed on her forearm taking her to the couch, and had no obligations. She didn’t like others touching her but with Chloe the feeling was… nice.

 

“So Beca… is that short for Rebecca?”

Beca tried not to show her surprise that the pop star remembered her name, “Yeah, but its just Beca.”

“So you work here? Did you just start your shift?” Chloe wondered why she was only just becoming their hostess now.

“Yeah. The other girl had an emergency and I’ve taken over her shift, I usually work over at the bar.”

“So you live in Vegas?” Chloe wanted to know more about her. She had thought she would never see the woman again, and was ecstatic that she was wrong.

 

“Yeah for now.”

“For now?”

_What are you doing Beca?_

“Yes well business takes me places…” _Wow that was the best I could come up with?! What is going on here?_

Chloe quirked her eyebrow, “Being a bartender?”

“There’s no shortage of places requiring bartenders. Service of alcohol is an ongoing business right? I like to move around.”

Chloe nodded, “Fair enough, point taken.”

 

They sat there in silence for a moment, Chloe taking a sip of her wine eyeing the brunette whose eyes were again adverting her own, whilst biting her lip. She thought it adorable and incredibly sexy.

 

_Okay tone it down Beale…. Maybe it has been a while…_

“I should probably get back to servi-“ Beca went to stand but Chloe’s hand quickly took her forearm again, stopping her.

“No please stay. I want to talk to you.” She pouted, and the cute sight made Beca chuckle.

 

“Why?”

“Why?” Chloe asked confused.

“Yeah, why? Why would you want to talk to me?” Beca inquired.

 

“I like you.” Chloe stated with a dopey grin.

 

Beca was even more confused, “We barely know each other.”

 

Chloe made a bold move and shifted a little closer “So let me get to know you.” That came out a whole lot huskier than Chloe intended.

 

Beca felt like her heart stopped at the sultry words, but forced an awkward smile.

 

_I shouldn’t be doing this… there is no escape though, I’m the host and I have to stay here._

“I should check if anyone needs a refill though…” Beca tried.

 

Chloe lowered her gaze and stood up slowly from the couch. Beca couldn’t help but let her eyes wander the perfect figure in front of her, but tried to pry her eyes way and find interest in the light above. Chloe moved in front of her and Beca’s heartbeat began to race, thoughts entering her mind but was filled with relief and disappoint when Chloe continued to move past her. Chloe went over to the wine chiller and took it out of the stand bringing it back to the table and placing it in the middle.

Beca laughed and shook her head when Chloe sat back down.

“Now you can stay here with me.” Chloe smiled.

“Lucky me.” Every bit of the truth behind those words toward this moment.

Chloe took another sip of her wine, “Do you want some?”

“I can’t, I’m working.”

“You’re a hostess you can take a drink if I offer it to you.” Chloe smiled and held her cup to Beca.

Beca didn’t really drink, it would only dull her senses but all sense was near gone when Chloe was around, slowly she took the cup and her hand brushed against Chloe’s. Both their eyes locked at the touch, both feeling it course through them. Beca let her eyes remain on Chloe and brought the glass up to her lips for a sip, relishing the taste a bit more for show.

Chloe’s eyes darkened at the sight and felt her skin become flush.

_She’s so incredibly sexy…_

Beca handed her back the glass with a small smile. Chloe gulped and took the glass and took another sip of the shared wine.

“So uh whose this?” Jess asked, she had been watching the pair and her suspicions on who the brunette was encouraged her to interrupt.

Beca looked up at the woman who sat herself on the table beside them.

“This is Beca.” Chloe answered.

“Yeah you were in the tour thing earlier right?” Jess smiled, “I’m Jessica.” She held out her hand.

Beca shook it and nodded, “Yeah I was.”

“You stalking my Bffl here?”

Chloe’s narrowed her gaze wishing Jessica would go away. 

“No. I work here.” Beca gestured to the outfit.

“Oh cool. So what do you like about Chloe?” Jess asked nonchalantly.

Beca’s eyes went wide and her eyebrows drew in, her gaze turned to Chloe who looked apologetic.

 

“I-… uh.”

 

“Oh Jess, Jennifer wants to speak with you!” Chloe quickly interjected noticing the other woman was trying to get her attention.

Jess smirked and waved her hand at the pair before standing to walk over to Jennifer.

“I’m so sorry about that. She kind of loves to put people on the spot.”

 

Beca shook her head with a smile “That’s okay. I just didn’t know where to start…”

 

Chloe’s lips twitch into a smile at her sweet words, “You’re sweet.” She playfully slapped Beca’s thigh.

 

Chloe gasped when a song started playing, “I love this song!”

Beca nodded and laughed at her excitement, “It’s a good one!”

 

Chloe moved her body to the song and looked to Beca, trying to get the brunette to join in. She looked awkward and it ignited Chloe to pull them off the couch and turn towards the DJ booth.

“Dance with me!” Chloe urged and held Beca’s hand in her own. Even though she was drunk it felt so natural and didn’t want to let go.

Beca bit her lip but tried to dance along with the red head that swayed her hips to the beat.

 

Chloe started to sing the lyrics, “I'm criticized, But all your bullets ricochet - Shoot me down, but I get up!…”

 

Beca could hear her sweet voice and was mesmerized.

“Sing with me!” Chloe urged.

“You’re a bossy one aren’t you!” Beca laughed and so did Chloe.

“Oh totes.” She winked, “I’ll leave a great review raving about how amazing the hostess was if you do…” 

“I can’t sing.” Beca stated.

“I’ll be the-“ she hiccupped, “Judge of that!”

 

Chloe started to sway a little all over the place and Beca wrapped her arm around her waist to keep her upright.

“You okay?”

 

Chloe nodded and stared into Beca’s eyes. Her brain short-circuited and took a while to voice her thoughts, “Sing?” she asked again.

Beca opened her mouth but was interrupted by Jess who tapped Chloe on the shoulder.

Chloe threw her most heightened drunken death glare at her friend. Jess went wide-eyed and quickly voice, “It’s time for us to go! The limo is here!” she shrugged in a gesture for sorry before Jess went back to the table.

Chloe turned her eyes back to Beca and expressed the same disappointment, “I-I have to go…”

“I heard. It was really nice seeing you again Chloe.”

_I want to see you again._

_Ask for her number._

_Ask her to come with! No wait, she’s at work, and that might freak her out…_

“I really enjoyed seeing you again too Beca. When I return I’ll be sure to ask for you as my host.”

 

Beca grinned, “Have to see if she is available…”

 

_Is she? I wonder if she is seeing anyone…_

“Are you?” Chloe asked without thought.

 

Beca seemed to be on the same wavelength though, and nodded, “I am.”

 

Both of them smiled at each other and Beca realized that she still had her arm around Chloe’s waist, “Oh uh, sorry.” She slid her hand away to return to her side.

The slow motion sent shivers down Chloe’s back, “Don’t be sorry.”

Again that thick connection and tension between them was powerful.

“Chlo you ready?” Jess asked hooking her arm with Chloe’s, “Thanks for everything Beca! We’ve taken care of the bill!”

 

“Thanks and it was no problem at all. Hope you all had a good night.” Beca replied, smiling to both girls but more so Chloe. 

Beca returned the wine back into the holder for cleanup and in this time Chloe fished into her clutch and pulled out numerous bills to place on the table in addition to the tip already left by the other girls.

 

Turning back she saw Chloe wave to Beca as they left the V.I.P.

Beca gave a small wave and followed them to the steps, her eyes watching security usher them towards the exit. Beca’s attention widened to the surrounding crowd and sensed something was wrong in movement of some in front of where the red head was going.

“Beca!” Jesse called out to her, she cursed under breath not needing an interruption right now.

 


	4. Chapter 4

“Hey I see they are leaving how’d it all go? Everything went well?” Jesse asked.

Beca nodded and kept checking over his shoulder to the flash of red in the crowd, “Yes it went well. They all had a marvelous time, excuse me I’ll just clean up.”

“Oh you don’t really have to worry about that, you saved my ass tonight.” He glanced around at the thriving club proud with tonight’s efforts from everyone. “You can go get changed and head home if you like! Good work tonight B!”

… 

“Beca?” he turned but already the woman had taken off, he chuckled and went back to work.

* * *

 

“Chloe! You okay?” Jess asked. The crowd was thick and going wild, security could only do so much.

“Yeah I’m good. Are we near the exit yet?!” Chloe asked. It felt like she had been clamouring through people for 15 minutes.

“HEY YOU FUCKING SPILLED YOUR DRINK ON ME!”

“ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME! YOU FUCKING BUMPED INTO ME!”

“DON’T YOU TALK TO MY FRIEND LIKE THAT!”

 

The commotion broke out before anyone could even blink. Fists were thrown and a small brawl had begun between two groups of people. Some shuffled back to allow room and other’s tried to close in to see the action.

Chloe wasn’t sure how but Jessica’s arms un-looped from her own and disappeared. She looked to see that security had pulled the woman out and away but other security were focused on stopping the brawl from continuing and escorting them out.

Someone had stumbled back from being hit, right into the front of Chloe. She held her arms out to stop the man from crashing right into her but the force still sent her flying backwards. Expecting the hard surface of the floor Chloe instead found arms encircling her body and holding her upright. Chloe turned to find Beca who already had her arm around Chloe’s waist for protection.

 

“Come with me!”

 

_Gosh she’s fast. How the hell did she get over here so quick?!_

She nodded at her words and allowed Beca to lead her through the crowd, her own arm going around Beca’s waist to not be separated.

Beca led them through to the back staff locker room area. The sounds of the music were muffled and Beca turned her attention to Chloe.

“Are you okay?” Beca asked, her eyes roaming to find any damage that may have been done.

“I’m okay. Thank you. H-how’d you get to me so quickly?”

“I was heading back to the bar to return the wine to be binned. I saw what was going on and rushed to help.” Beca answered half truthfully.

Chloe smiled at how much the woman showed care for her, and her eyes glanced down at her lips, “I guess it was a sign that we shouldn’t be separated just yet.”

Beca did the same and dropped her arm from Chloe’s waist, stepping away. Chloe was confused and missed the contact instantly.

“Yeah. Uhm I can escort you out front if you like? Or get secur?-“

“No.” Chloe quickly spoke, “There will probably be paparazzi out front. Is there a back exit?”

“Uh yeah there is.”

 

Chloe stepped towards her, “I have to admit Beca, I’m really happy I’m with you again. I didn’t really want to leave.”

“Oh really?” Beca gulped watched the woman walk towards her.

Chloe nodded, “I was enjoying your company.”

“I was enjoying your company too Chloe.” Beca truthfully spoke, her heartbeat began to race when Chloe stood directly in front of her once more.

 

Chloe didn’t know what was overcoming her, whether it was the alcohol, lack of love in her life or the combination of the two smashing together with whatever this strong connection was with this woman, she leaned in. Slowly she sought to close the gap between them.

Beca couldn’t believe what was happening right now but made no effort to move, though she could very easily escape, she didn’t want to now. The soft breathing of Chloe’s breath upon her lips sent a shudder through her. They stayed that way for what felt like an eternity, neither of them making a move. Their eyes remained locked, and occasionally they would drift downward towards their lips.

“Chloe…” Beca whispered astounding herself that she had found her voice. 

“Beca…” Chloe whispered and began to tilt her head but stopped when her phone began to ring loudly in her bag. Chloe closed her eyes, annoyed by the interruption beyond words and stepping away she opened her bag and answered.

“Yes?....” 

Beca felt the air slowly return to her lungs, swallowing the lump that had formed in the back of her throat. Still shocked as to what nearly happened Beca didn’t realize till now that she was up against a wall. That she had been backing into it when Chloe was walking towards her.

Pushing herself off the wall she exhaled and tried to gather her thoughts. Her thoughts, which were blown, to shreds upon hearing the end of Chloe’s phone call conversation.

“I’ll be getting a lift back with Beca….. yes…. Yes I will be there…. I will…. …. Love you too….. yes I will be! ….. okay talk to you tomorrow.” 

Chloe looked to Beca, “That was Jess. Paparazzi were all over the place out front I told them to go… would… I have no right to ask but would you mind taking dropping me back at the hotel?”

“No-I mean-yeah-no that’s… yes that’s fine but..”

“What?” Chloe quirked her head walking back towards the brunette.

“Your wearing a dress…” 

“As are you” Chloe’s eyes raked over Beca’s form again, “Your point?”

 Beca cleared her throat, “I can drop you off but I drive a motorcycle. Can’t really ride on one with dresses.” She moved past Chloe and went to her locker.

Chloe licked her lips only furthering her like for the brunette at the thought of her riding a motorbike.

_Wow what has gotten into me? Seriously Beale tone it down!_

“Your suggestion?” 

“I’ve got some spare clothes here?” Beca offered opening up her locker and pulling out the duffle bag and motorcycle helmet, “They should fit?”

“Awesome I’ll change. Can you help me unzip?” Chloe turned her back to Beca and moved her hair to the front.

Beca again went wide-eyed and tried to control her breathing, she unzipped the dress and walked back to her duffle bag, “You can change just around the corner there, just in case anyone comes in.”

_That and I may have a minor heart attack otherwise._

“Turn around I’ll do you.” Chloe spoke and Beca remained frozen.

Chloe let out a small breathy chuckle and did a twirling gesture with her finger. Beca exhaled and turned around feeling Chloe’s hands softly touch her shoulder before unzipping the dress.

“Thanks… as I was saying you can go around the corner…”

Chloe has had to get naked many times before in front of those she barely knew for quick costume changes during a show. It was incredibly uncomfortable at first but she soon got used to it. 

“I’m fine here.” Chloe turned with her back to Beca and quickly stepped out of her heels, sliding the dress down her body.

Beca eye couldn’t go any wider, that would allow her eyeballs to just simply pop out. Quickly Beca tried to focus on pulling some clothes out of the duffle bag for herself. But her eyes just had to steal glances of Chloe’s incredibly toned back, calves and muscles seen on her upper arms. Beca assumed that she must have a strict regime of fitness to keep with her shows and boy does it show. Chloe looked over her shoulder and saw Beca checking her out, which only turned Chloe on further.

“Oh I’m pretty confident about all this.” Chloe winked.

Beca searched for some words, any, faintly hearing herself reply, “You should be.”

Chloe smiled and went back to pulling on the clothes, Beca finally adverting her eyes once she saw Chloe pull the sweater on.

Beca turned around and stepped out of her dress, changing into the top and skinny jeans she had worn to work. Sliding into her jeans first she felt a hand across her lower back and spun around to hold Chloe’s hand away.

“What-?”

“Your back,” Chloe whispered solemnly, ignoring how tight Beca’s grasp was on her hand, which had since let go, “How?”

Chloe was shocked to see numerous cuts ranging from large to small over the small brunettes back.

“I- I was in some dirt bike competitions when I was younger… they never fully healed.” Beca turned and quickly slipped her top on, and leather jacket “But I’m not into that extreme side of it now, just normal motorcycle riding.” She smiled, hiding the lie.

It was a lie but some words in other meaning spoke the truth.

Chloe pouted, “I’m sorry you went through that.” She again stumbled backwards into the lockers and giggled from the alcohol.

Beca had quickly helped her away from the lockers and held onto her waist. Their eyes locking once more but Beca pulled away.

“Hey,” Chloe did a drunken twirl, “How sexy do I look in sweat pants?” she chuckled.

Beca smirked, “Very. Come on let’s get you home.”

Chloe yawned and nodded, “Okay Becaaarrr.”

Beca smirked, placing Chloe’s dress and heels into her bag and giving her some sneakers, which she slipped on.

“You’ve got tiny feet.” Chloe commented, squishing her feet into the sneakers.

“Yeahp sorry bout that.” Beca took Chloe’s hand into her own and led them to the elevator, pressing for the basement. 

“I assume you are staying at Planet Hollywood?” Beca inquired and Chloe nodded, shuffling in closer to the brunette and resting her head on Beca’s shoulder.

 

Beca was surprised but smiled down at the red hair mopped over her shoulder.

“C’mon drunkie, let’s get you back.” Beca continued to hold her hand over to her bike.

Chloe whistled, “Nice bike!”

“Know much about bikes?” 

“Not a thing. I’ve never ridden one.”

“Oh… maybe we should get you a cab then?”

“No! No I want to go on the bike with you!” She pouted sadly.

Beca rolled her eyes playfully, “You and that pout…” she mumbled, “Okay but I need for you to hold on to me tightly. This is very important Chloe, for your safety.”

Chloe stepped forward and wrapped her arms around Beca’s waist pulling her flush against her, “This tight?”

“Uh-uhm-yea- Yes.” Beca cleared her throat, “But not now smart ass, I meant when we are on the bike.”

“I know.” Chloe winked then stepped back. 

“Here put this on. Will help conceal your identity.” Beca held out her helmet.

“What are you going to wear?”

“I only have one helmet. Don’t worry I’ll be fine. It’s only 5 minutes down the road, if that.” Beca stepped forward and helped place it on Chloe’s head who was chuckling the whole time.

“How does it feel?”

“WHAT?”

“Shhhh!” Beca placed a finger to her mouth in gesture so she could see.

“Oh… sorry!” Chloe whispered through the open visor.

Beca smiled and wrapped the duffle bag around Chloe’s body, then she swung her leg over the bike. Placing her keys in the ignition Beca held out her hand and Chloe gratefully accepted and with a couple of try’s finally sat comfortably on the bike. Wrapping her arms around Beca’s body she hugged in tightly, as instructed, and Beca smiled inwardly at the warm feeling.

Revving the bike she opened the boom gate with her keycard, which she slipped back into her jacket and they were off. The tense feeling in Chloe’s arms soon wavered and Beca smiled that she was starting to loosen up. Beca saw that the paparazzi were out the front of the hotel, waiting for any celebrities to appear. She felt Chloe’s grip tighten and Beca knew she had spotted them also, instead she pulled her bike around back.

Stopping the bike, Chloe rest her hand on her shoulder to get Beca’s attention. Raising the visor with her hand she spoke, “Just around the corner here is underground parking, I have a keycard it should work.”

Chloe didn’t have a car and was yet to hire one, she wasn’t sure if it would work having not tried it.

Chloe reached into the duffle bag where Beca had placed her clutch and pulled out the card handing it to Beca.

Using the card Beca pulled into the park and Chloe pointed to the penthouse parking spot. Kicking down the side stand Beca hopped off the bike and helped Chloe off.

“That was fun!”

Beca chuckled, “Glad you had fun… here.” She helped in taking the helmet off and strapped it to the bike. Beca brought her hand up and lightly pushed Chloe’s frazzled hair to sit on her shoulders.

“I probably have helmet hair.” Chloe tired to flatten out her hair, embarrassed as to how she must look.

“You do. But you still look beautiful.”

“You think I’m beautiful?” Chloe felt elated.

“Uh-..” _That’s what I said, and it’s the truth, it’s the complete truth but ugh what am I doing?!_ “Yeah, I do.”

“I think you’re beautiful too, Beca.” Chloe reached her hand out to touch Beca’s face but was stopped by Beca.

 

“We-… you’re drunk Chloe.”

“No.” Chloe shook her head, “Well yes but no, no I like you Beca! And- and ohh- oh I feel sick.”

Beca naturally stepped back but then forward to help Chloe, “Are you going to throw up?”

“C-can you… can you help me up to my room?”

“Of course.” Beca worriedly helped her to the elevator pressing for the top floor.

 _Damn I can act._ Chloe thought, leaning into Beca’s side, relishing the feel of cool leather and the woman’s rose and vanilla type scent.

 

Beca helped them in through the door and took Chloe to the bedroom. Slipping the duffle bag off and throwing it on the floor Beca left her and returned with a bottle of water, “Here.”

Chloe took a seat on the bed and eagerly took the water sculling most of the bottle, “Thank you so much Beca! For everything tonight.”

“Are you feeling better?” Beca asked, still concerned. She sat beside her.

“Thanks to you.” Chloe smiled, her hand rested on Beca’s thigh.

 

“Chloe…” Beca said in warning. She didn’t want to take advantage of Chloe, she was intoxicated.

“Did you want to kiss me earlier?” Chloe’s tone was one wanting an answer.

Beca exhaled, “No.”

“That’s a lie. Try again.”

“Chloe I-…”

“Do you like me Beca?”

Beca’s eyes were locked into Chloe but were yet to reply to the question.

“I meant what I said before and I-… I wish we had kissed!.... In fact…” Chloe surged forward and placing her hand behind Beca’s neck connected their lips. It was desperate and heated, which Beca couldn’t help but return. They didn’t deepen it just yet, with Beca’s left hand resting behind Chloe’s back and the other on the nape of her neck.

Chloe pulled back to allow breath into her lungs and rested her forehead against Beca’s. Her eyes searched Beca and they were dark with desire like her own.

“Are you sure?” Beca whispered in the dark, the tension was just too much to ignore.

Chloe nodded, “God yes.”

Beca connected her lips with Chloe’s and they shifted back further in the bed. Items of clothes tossed to the side as they went and Beca leaving a trail from her tongue up Chloe’s jawline. Chloe groaned in approval and felt the moisture already pool between her legs. Chloe fingers tweaked Beca’s full breasts and tweaked the nipples, making Beca groaned her own approval, turning Chloe on that much more.

Chloe’s hand snaked down towards Beca’s core and ran a finger along her wet slit teasingly. Beca shuddered and pushed down wanting more contact. Chloe pushed herself up and grabbing Beca’s shoulders rolled them across the bed. Chloe was now on top and using her leg in between Beca’s thighs rocked forward, which Beca met with her own thrusts.

Beca moaned from under Chloe, and the redhead without warning slipped her hand down until reaching Beca’s slit. Rubbing the nub slowly and teasingly Chloe fixated her eyes on Beca’s, watching every small groan and mumble of swear words. Watching as she slipped two digits into her wet cunt and began thrusting in and out.

“Fffuck!”

“God Beca you are so beautiful.” Chloe’s eyes roamed the woman’s taught skin and saw how toned she was all over. Even the woman’s abs was showing which also had similar marks like her back. Chloe slithered down and pecked her lips to the scars. 

Beca tried to keep her eyes open, her orgasm fast approaching she felt Chloe moved down her body and place small kisses on her stomach. The way Chloe’s soft hair tickled her skin sent her further into bliss. Beca couldn’t help but buck forward. Beca propped her head up to look down, her eyes connecting with the bright yet oh so dark blues that raced towards her, their lips and teeth colliding in a passionate kiss.

Beca could only moan into her mouth and Chloe slipped her tongue in from the opening. Their tongues raged war and Beca was losing the battle, in fact she had to pull away to suck in air.

“OH FUCK I-I’M…”

Chloe sucked the nape of Beca’s neck and hummed into her ear, “Let go.” and Beca did.

 

With Chloe’s name ascending her lips in praise, Beca’s body reacted to the overwhelming pleasure. Beca lay there for a moment and tried to gather her breathing, lightly moaning when she felt Chloe’s finger slid out of her.

Chloe loved watching Beca through every second of it and pecked the woman’s lips, “Good girl.” She grinned against the woman’s skin and settled on her side.

Beca’s eyes shot open and was ready to return the favour, plus more. Bringing her fingers up and into Chloe’s core, Beca moaned along with Chloe.

“God you are already so wet.” Beca whispered huskily and moved over Chloe’s body taking a nipple into her mouth and sucking. Beca slid her fingers out of Chloe’s dripping core and placed them on the woman’s hips, holding her down.

Chloe’s hands went to Beca’s hair, pulling the band in which held it in a ponytail. Feeling the soft brown locks fall into her hands she grabbed a bunch of it hard and pulled Beca up to meet her lips, but Beca held back.

Beca had a devious smirk in place and despite the pain of Chloe tugging, remained hovered just above the woman’s lips. Sending her fingers down to trace lazy patterns along Chloe’s stomach and thighs. Watching as Chloe closed her eyes.

“Oh plea-..please Beca!” Chloe couldn’t take much more teasing, already dripping onto the sheets beneath her.

“Hmm” Beca hummed against her ear and sucked her earlobe into her mouth, releasing it after hearing another moan, “It’s incredibly sexy hearing you beg me.”

“God Beca!” Chloe pried her eyes open and tried to bring Beca in for another kiss but only felt them partially touch before she pulled away, “Please!”

Beca smirked and moved her head back down, seeing Chloe smile thinking their lips would finally meet, instead she steered her lips to around her neck. Finding a particular spot just below her ear that made Chloe’s body shiver.

“Ahh ahh Beca!” Chloe pleaded.

Beca licked her way up to the woman’s ear, “I’m going to fuck you now Chloe.”

Chloe gasped for air when she felt Beca’s three fingers thrust with fast pace in and out of her.

“Oh my!... FUCK YES!” Chloe hands grabbed onto Beca’s back and her nails raked over the skin.

Beca groaned from the slight pain but found it very miniscule and more a turn on. Beca could feel Chloe’s wall begin to tighten around her finger, so she slowed.

“No! Keep going!” Chloe panted, “Oh please!” she felt her orgasm slipping away and wanted to cry in disappointment.

Chloe’s eyes snapped open and she saw Beca’s eyes fixated above her, though they weren’t full of just lust, there was adoration and care being displayed from them.

“Please Beca… I need you!” Chloe’s hand came around to rest on Beca’s cheek. 

Beca’s lips turned into a huge grin and she thrust her fingers back in whilst her thumb also applied pressure on the nub. Chloe’s eyes and mouth remained wide as she felt the huge wave of an orgasm once again approaching. Her body had been denied for too long and she held onto Beca in preparation.

Beca bit her lip at the sight and whispered, “Come! Come for me Chloe.”

“Ugh!... OH-” Chloe panted and just before it hit Beca connected their lips.

The words spoken by Beca were one thing and her kiss was a complete other which sent her hurling into ecstasy. Beca pulled her lips away to allow Chloe to breath. Chloe’s entire body was convulsing underneath Beca, and held Chloe’s hand with her spare.

Chloe held the hand tightly and still she felt movement below, before she could comprehend it she had her second orgasm, larger than the first.

“BECAHH! AHHH! FUCK!” Chloe wasn’t sure what she was saying anymore.

Beca was marveled at the erotic sight and slid her hand out of Chloe who continued to shudder and breathe heavily.

“Shhh… shhh, it’s okay.” Beca whispered into her ear, helping her come down from the all too intense high.

Chloe’s energy was completely depleted, and could muster no debate when her eyes drooped close, falling into a deep sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Beca sat pensively across the large bedroom in a small padded chair. Her eyes still fixated on Chloe’s sleeping form and had been for a few hours. She had slept for a few of them before jolting awake and decided to remove herself from the entanglement of Chloe’s body with her own. Careful not to wake the red head, Beca had put on her clothes on and sat down in the chair.

The main thought was that she should leave; it was her intention when she got changed. But when her eyes glanced to the innocent sleeping form who even had a small smile playing at her lips, that intention disappeared. Though she was at a huge conflict.

 _God how does she do that… she doesn’t even look human, more something that’s magical and beautiful. Wow that was sappy Beca…_  

_What does this even mean? Maybe it was just sex._

_She’s famous, she’s probably done this before._ Beca immediately flinched at the horrible thought and chastised herself. _No she’s not like that…_

_Why do I care so much?_

Beca softly exhaled and standing up from the chair she left the room.

* * *

Hugging the pillow closer to her body, Chloe began to stir awake, smiling at the familiar scent on the pillow. Once her brain registered it was just a pillow her eyes cracked open and her arms pushed the pillow away. Rubbing the sleep from her eyes she peered around the room and found no sign of the brunette.

Chloe remembered everything, she was drunk, but not to the point where she blacked out, more just passed out from the sheer pleasure the woman had put her through.

Pulling the sheets up to cover her naked body as she sat up, there was no duffle bag on the floor, only noticing that her blue dress from last night had been hung up on a hanger left on the wardrobes doorknob. Her heels were directly underneath. The clothes the woman had let her borrow and stripped her of, was also gone.

Chloe’s heart felt constricted she felt ill. _She’s left…_ Not for the first time, Chloe felt used and tried to push the blur away from her eyes at the tears threatening to spill.

Chloe stood from the bed naked and went to the bathroom using the facilities and showering she stepped out and changed. Within that time her emotion of sadness and disappointment went to anger and rage. All intent of going back to the nightclub was her full-blown intention. To confront Beca!

 _I’ll confront her! How dare she! How dare Beca…. Beca…_

Chloe slipped her top on and her eyes went wide, _I don’t even know her last name._

_God I’m so fucking stupid!! What the hell got into me last night?! Beca… ugh shut up, shut up!_

Chloe shook her head of the thought and grabbing her phone, slipping it into her pocket she stormed out of the bedroom and down the hallway right into the kitchen to make some coffee. She’ll need all the energy and caffeine she can muster today and-

“Hi.”

 

Chloe’s eyes went wide to the voice behind her and slowly she placed her mug on the counter and turned around. Chloe’s heartbeat started to beat faster and her mouth was slightly parted in shock.

“Hi?” Beca tried again, smirking lightly at how similar this was, and the tables had turned.

“I-…” Chloe’s expression went from shock, to anger and then happiness, “You- you’re here… you didn’t leave?”

Beca’s smile faltered, “I’m here… though I don’t know if I should be? I can go?”

“No!” Chloe moved around from the kitchen and towards Beca, standing in front of the brunette who wore her clothes from last night. Though she looked fresh.

_Beca must’ve showered. She looks so great- Focus Chloe!_

“Last night was more then just sex to me.” Chloe blurted the sentence.

Beca looked taken back by the forwardness.

“Last night was…” Chloe searched for words, “Mind-blowing and I still mean it, I like you a lot Beca.”

Beca scoffed, “Why?... you could have anyone Chloe-“

“Stop.” Chloe interrupted and took another step towards Beca, “I want you Beca… uhm..”

“Mitchell.” Beca let out a breathy laugh.

Chloe’s smile grew at finally having the woman’s full name, “Beca Mitchell. I like that. You’re incredibly beautiful and I know I’m probably coming off as forward but-… I don’t know I can’t explain it but I have this fast connection with you. A really fast and more than just friends’ connection. ” Chloe chuckled.

Beca looked around the room and decided to speak the words running through her mind, well, only some of them, “I feel it too.”

Chloe could notice how hesitant the woman looked and thought it due to her fame status. She already wanted Beca to be hers and that scared Chloe. They would have to take this slow. 

“You’re probably hungry.” Beca changed the conversation for now, knowing Chloe would most likely be hungry, “I went and picked up some breakfast for you.”

Beca stepped around the red head and went to the microwave, “Here.” She pulled out a plate full of bacon, eggs, a breakfast wrap, pancakes and a mini omelette. Placing it on the counter she turned back to the fridge and turned with a medium bowl of fresh fruit with nut crumble.

Chloe was amazed and it showed on her expression. Beca let out a breathy chuckle, “I uh… I didn’t know what you liked so I-… I got a bit of everything.”

“It’s amazing. Thank you. Let’s take it all over to the table.” Chloe picked up the hot food plate and walked over to the dining table which Beca followed suit.

 

Beca sat across from Chloe, both of them sharing glances whilst picking at the various foods.

“Can I ask a question?” Beca spoke up.

Chloe only nodded, having a mouthful of food.

“Have you done this before?”

Chloe’s eyes bore into Beca’s and tried to swallow her food.

“I’m sorry, that was inappropriate.”

“No, that’s okay, you have a right to ask…” Chloe was hurt by the question, “No I haven’t. I-… you mean more than that, I wouldn’t have… otherwise.”

Beca nodded with a small smile, “I suppose you have rehearsals today?”

“Mm.” Chloe nodded, swallowing some fruit, “What is the time?”

“9.30am”

“How are you awake? Wait what time did you wake up?” Chloe asked, thinking Beca having just done a long night shift would want to sleep.

“Oh I… I’m a bit of an insomniac. I woke up a few hours ago.” Beca answered.

 “Are you working again tonight?”

“Not that I know of. Unless I get called in.”

 “Would-... would you want to do dinner with me?” Chloe asked hopefully.

 

“I-…”

“We could have it here? My treat.” Chloe pushed.

“I-I would love to.”

Chloe’s face broke out into a huge smile, “Great. Well you could spend the da-?”

Beca phone interrupted Chloe’s question, “Sorry one second.”

The brunette stood from the chair and answered the phone call.

“Yes?....”

 

Chloe sighed, her mind going a million miles per hour on the brunette in front of her. _Is it normal to have such a heavy crush on her already? Why do I feel this way?_

Not that Chloe was pretentious, but found it… different that she was the one basically chasing this woman. Voted number 3 in Maxims hottest women of 2013, she was often the one being flirted and pursued. Maybe that’s a part of Chloe’s further attraction for the woman, possible that Beca liked her for her own reasons not for the fame or money.

 

Beca’s phone call was rather hushed and quick, hanging up she turned around, “I’m sorry I have to go that was Stacie…”

“Oh…” Chloe felt the disappointment began to seep, she held out her hand towards Beca, “Here, may I?” she gestured to the phone. Chloe stood from the chair and walked over to her.

Beca was hesitant but unlocked her phone, giving it to Chloe.

Chloe smirked at the background picture of herself and Beca when they first met and clicked the icon to add a new contact, adding her number then calling it. Hearing her phone buzz in her pocked Chloe hung up and handed it back.

“There, now I have your number and you have mine.” Chloe smiled. 

Beca smiled in return, “Cool. What time shall I come back?”

 

“Oh- um… oh!” Chloe had an idea and held her finger up gesturing to wait. Bouncing over to a small coffee table and producing a spare key card she gave it to Beca.

“Wow a key, things are moving quickly.” Beca smirked.

“It’s easier for you to get in. In case I can’t escape the paparazzi or something. Chloe laughed, “Come around anytime after 5pm, just text me.”

“Okay, I’ll be here at 5.30.” Beca walked over to the couch and slipped her leather jacket on and duffle bag over her shoulder. Chloe walked her to the door and before Beca could open it her arm rested on the door over Beca’s shoulder, preventing her from doing so.

Beca turned her head to the side, already feeling the burning gaze before she locked onto it. Turning all the way around her hand took the back of Chloe’s neck and brought her in for a light kiss. Chloe closed her eyes from the amazing sensation, wanting a kiss from the woman when she first saw her this morning.

Beca pulled away but whispered into her ear, “Good morning to you too Chloe Beale… I’ll talk to you later on.”

Chloe shivered and stepped back slightly allowing Beca to open the door, “I’ll see you later on. Have a good day red.” Beca stepped out and went straight to the elevator that sat in front.

“You too Beca.” Chloe watched the elevator doors open and watched her leave, both of them smiling at one another, before she stepped back inside and closed the door. Placing her back against the door Chloe exhaled loudly still reeling from the kiss and the brunette in general. Pushing herself off the door she cleaned up and got ready to leave for rehearsals downstairs.

* * *

 

Pulling her bike into the underground parking of the hotel Beca walked into the elevator and pressed for her floor. Going straight to her room Beca opened the door and closed it, throwing her duffle bag onto the couch.

A loud knock sent her walking back towards the door and naturally peered through the peephole before opening the door.

“Where have you been? I came around before and you didn’t answer.” Stacie asked making her way past Beca and into the hotel room.

“That’s because I wasn’t here.” Beca stated and closed the door before heading past Stacie into the kitchen, pulling out a bottle of water.

“I gathered that smart ass. Where’d you end up staying last night then?” Stacie was curious. She knew the likely option was that she had a one-night stand but Beca hadn’t done so in a long time. _God knows she needed it._

“I was with someone…” Beca was still deliberating on whether or not to inform her sister of the situation.

“No duh-“ Stacie’s stare narrowed, wondering why Beca was side stepping, “It wasn’t Jesse was it?!” she knew the man had a crush on her sister, it was very apparent. It was more apparent that Beca wasn’t interested though and he had backed off. _Maybe things have changed?_

“No, Stacie… no.” Beca took a mouthful of the water, “How was your night?”

Stacie rolled her eyes in the tried change of conversation, “Oh you know, this place wouldn’t be able to run without my sexy ass kicking everyone else’s asses.”

Stacie, per mentioned, worked at the MGM Grand and had secured herself and Beca some permanent residency at the hotel for discounted price. They thought it smarter instead of buying a home, it was easier to pick up and leave if need be. Stacie lived in the room right next door.

“Well you dodging the question only peaks my interests. Should I be worried?” Stacie asked.

Beca exhaled, “No more than usual…”

Stacie decided to go a different route, “How are you feeling today?”

“Good.”

“Still-“

“I slept with Chloe Beale last night.” Beca knew she had to tell her sister, she had to be informed and her brained just decided it then and there.

Stacie opened and closed her mouth a few times and then chuckled before taking in Beca’s utterly serious expression, “Wait what?!”

“I- I slept with Chloe Beale last night.”

Stacie mumbled something to herself and walked away from Beca for a moment before turning back, “Okay explain.”

“She came to the club last night and I had to become hostess for their table due to the original girl having to leave. We talked the whole time and… and flirted, a lot. There was a disturbance in the club when they tried to leave and she got split from her group. I didn’t offer, not that I wouldn’t have, but she told her friends that I would bring her back to the hotel… and one thing led to another.” Beca stated it all like it was no big deal. Beca knew it was but tried to not let her sister see just how much so.

Stacie bit her lip from all that she was just told, but the next question was the big one, “Okay, so what does this mean?”

Beca placed the bottle down on the counter in the small kitchen and leaned against it, “I’m seeing her again tonight.”

“Incroyable! _(Unbelievable.)_ ” Stacie spoke in French to herself but Beca also.

“Vous l'aimez, alors? _(You like her, then?)_ ”

Beca rolled her eyes at her sister using French. Stacie tended to use it when around other’s for private conversation, in serious situations or to just exaggerate situations.

“Répondez-moi Beca. _(Answer me Beca.)_ ”

“I’m not sure Stacie.” Beca exhaled, running a hand through her hair, “I feel something for her.”

“She is in a very bright spotlight Beca. She’s famous. Savez-vous ce que vous faites? _(Do you know what you are doing?)_ ”

“No.” was Beca’s blunt response.

Stacie went over to the small lounge area and leaned against it.

“What are you going to do Beca?” Stacie asks quietly. This would likely put them in danger.

“I don’t know Stacie…” Beca had enough of the questions, “Look I need to go, Jesse called me this morning and asked for a hand at the nightclub going over some things from last night. I’ll talk to you later.” Beca picked up her duffle bag and helmet, leaving the hotel.

* * *

 

Allen sat comfortably in his chair behind his desk. Finishing writing up a report the intercom buzzed, clicking to reply, “Yes?”

“He’s here.” Was the brief informant from his receptionist.

“Send them in.” he replied then returned to his paper work.

Allen gathered the papers he had been writing up and shuffled them together neatly on his desk before punching the stapler into the right hand corner.

The door to his office swung open and revealed the young protégé.

“Benji my boy. Have a seat.” Allen gestured to the chair and Benji sat.

 

“A new contract I assume?” Benji asked.

“Yes. I couple more have arisen which I must attend to with some of your other brothers. Though this one is not to be taken lightly Benji, I think you are ready… do you?”

Benji body stiffened and her straightened in the chair, donning his most professional expression, “I will not fail.”

Allen nodded and taking a small usb out of one of his desk drawers, placed it in front of Benji.

“You accept the contract and all of the responsibilities that follow?”

“Yes.”

 

“Very well then Benji. All of the information for your contract is on there and appropriate funds have been added to your account. More upon completion as you well know.”

Benji nodded and picked up the usb, sliding it into his pocket and stood from the desk.

“I’ve trained you myself Benji, I trust you will not fail.”

 

Benji gave a firm nod and left the office. His feet carried him to his car and drove to his small apartment. Pressing in his security code to disarm the alarm, he walked over to his laptop. Prepping himself with full attention and focus he plugged in the usb, listening to the contract that was accompanied by images before all information on it was erased.


	6. Chapter 6

The dirt trailed high behind Beca as she went off road towards her location. Upon leaving the hotel and Stacie, Beca had continued on with her intentions of meeting with who had actually called her earlier that morning. Beca slowed the pace of her bike right down to keep the dirt trail low and not give her away. Parking the bike Beca pulled off the helmet and allowed the fake bleach blonde hair fall down. The black mask sat comfortably on her face, along with her attire also black and Beca made her way into the private compound. Surpassing the walls and slipping through the back entry Beca made her way over into the main area, spotting the short woman sitting in front of a large computer monitor.

Stepping out from behind the wall Beca hid behind she climbed up onto one of the beams above and expertly walked along it. Quietly she locked her foot in with the other across the bar and hung her body like a monkey on a vine continuing forward Beca halted upon hearing a toilet flush. Beca checked to see the woman was still typing away at her computer unaware of the presence above her. Beca steadied herself by holding onto the bar with both her hands and dropped down to the floor soundlessly, slipping around a corner just in time before the other woman came into the room.

"God I'm starving! Any changes?" the blonde woman asked.

Beca peered around to see them looking over the screens in front and made her way past the large water containers and machinery. Beca would flank them from the side. Silently she snuck around the bars and used them to swing from one to the other until she reached her destination. Taking the long knife out of her boot she peered around the corner to see the blonde turn her way.

_Shit._ Beca ducked her head back behind cover.

Listening to the woman's heavy footsteps she moved into the kitchen, walking right past Beca. Smirking Beca followed as if she were the woman's shadow. Beca brought the knife up and ready near the woman's neck but was taken back when the blonde turned and grabbed Beca into a bear hug near crushing her spine. Beca dropped the knife that clattered to the ground.

"Lili preduprezhdal tebya ya byl zdes', ne tak li? ( _Lily warned you I was here, didn't she?)_ " Beca asked in fluent Russian.

The blonde woman let out a belly laugh and dropped the shorter woman to the ground. Beca had been laughing but bent down to pick up her knife and using the near table top, jumped and used it to flip herself around the woman. Beca had the blonde in a firm grasp and used her legs to render the woman's arms useless if she tried to fight back.

"YA vyigrayu. ( _I win.)_ " Beca whispered proudly.

"YA chut' bylo vas, khotya! _(I nearly had you though!)_ " The blonde responded excitedly.

Beca untied herself from the woman and slipped the knife back into her boot.

Both of them turned to each other with a small smile.

"Rad videt' tebya snova Emi. _(Good to see you again Amy.)_ "

"Rad videt' vas tozhe Beca.  _(Good to see you too Beca.)_ " Amy replied with a toothy grin.

Amy waved her hand in gesture to the clothes and mask "Chto takoye s kostyumom? _(What is with the costume),_ YA dumal, ty poluchil izbavit'sya ot nego. ( _I thought you had gotten rid of it.)"_

Beca shook her head, "Net.  _(No)_ "

Amy nodded and smile, "Ah well, Vyglyadit khorosho na vas yeshche. ( _Looks good on you still.)"_

Beca gave a short smile.

"Oh! Kak grubo s moyey storony! ( _How rude of me)_.Are you hungry friend?"

"No thank you." Amy went back to the fridge and made a sandwich and Beca stood watching.

"It's been a while since you have come out here. Thought you may have forgotten about us." Amy laughed.

"Nikogda ne  _(Never)._ " Beca replied. It had been a game of there's, that whenever she would arrive Beca would try to sneak up on either Amy or Lily. Lily was a much harder target she was extremely cunning. Amy was smart but more the brute and Beca had already won many times before.

"Lily called me here. You had the upper hand advantage this time."

"Pshht, I will get better! Lilly has been teaching me a few things!"

Beca nodded in fake impressment, "Well I'll know that for next time."

Amy laughed and after making her sandwich they walked out to where the computers and Lilly are.

Lily spun around in the chair with a very faint smile, "Annyeonghaseyo  _(Hello)_ , Beca" the woman spoke in her first language; Korean.

She had taught Beca some of the language but was not very fluent in it.

"Hell-"

"Ah-ah-ah!" Lilly stopped her wanting to test her skill.

Beca rolled her eyes, "Annyeong  _(Hi),_ Lily."

Lily rolled her eyes also, "Da-eum yeong-eo?  _(English then?)_

"Hasigi balabnida.  _(Please)._ "

"Well you told me to keep you updated, "Lily started speaking very softly as usual but Beca could hear her perfectly, most of the time, "and disturbingly enough, it has been rather quiet."

"Still no sign of him then?" Beca was disappointed thinking this was the reason she had been called out here. The facility she was standing in was used to overview the water and pipelines out into Vegas. Decent cover for the undercover activity, Amy and Lily were the only ones posted out here most of the time.

"Of him, no. There has been some movement around L.A. however, including this…" Lily brought the photo up on screen of a young brunette woman lying face down on a floor shot in the head. A separate photo was brought up of the woman before she was killed and looked similar to Beca.

"Where was this taken?"

"Montesson, France."

Amy looked to Beca, "Do you know her?"

Beca shook her head, "No. Though Stacie and I were there a while back."

"Consistent with the pattern then." Lily stated while typing and placing all the images into a folder within the system.

"He is still trying to draw you out." Amy spoke everyone's thoughts.

Beca exhaled, feeling guilt rush through her for those that were dying for something they have no apart of, "This needs to stop. I must find him and stop this."

"We know Beca. We're trying." Amy placed a comforting hand on the woman's shoulder, but only for a moment before retracting it, know that Beca wasn't a fan of contact.

Beca remained pensive and staring at the large computer screen.

"Maybe we should bring Stacie into-… she should know."

"No she will just want to leave. I agree, she needs to be told but, not yet. This continues to stay between us for now." Beca spoke strongly.

"Okay Beca."

Beca turned to leave but stopped in her tracks. Amy followed this and waited to hear what was on the woman's mind.

"Chto-to yeshche?  _(Something else?)"_ Amy asked.

_Just leave it… no-no._

"Da.  _(Yes)"_ Beca spun back around to meet their waiting expressions, _"_ I need to ask for a favour, though I also ask that you keep any questions to yourself."

"Prodolzhay.  _(Go on.)_ " Amy urged.

"I need for you to get me everything you can find on Chloe Beale."

Both of the women in front of her immediately looked confused, well actually, only Amy. Lily was as impassive and non-expressive as they come, poker face was natural to the woman. Though Beca noted the small brow raise seen on Lily's face before she turned back to the computer.

"Uh you- you are talking about the multi-award winning singer Chloe Beale?"

"Yes."

Amy of course had many follow up questions but decided not to prod per Beca's request, "We'll see what we can pull together… I'm sure there are only about 10 thousand sites that should pop up."

Beca tried not to roll her eyes at the sarcasm, only watching Amy return to her side in front of the large computer monitor.

"Spasibo druz'yam.  _(Thank you friends.)"_ Beca received only a wave and she left.

* * *

"4, 5, 6, 7…. Jennifer you are going to have to be a lot faster then that! C'mon ladies! Steven you need to tip Jessica back with a bit more confidence!" Aubrey commanded from front stage.

Chloe held a water bottle instead of a mic for practice and seemed to be the only vibrant one out of the whole pack. Jessica already envied the woman, but inwardly smirked with an idea as to what has her so much more bubbly than usual.

Chloe sung the song softly into the bottle and followed the rest of the women, her moves a little less complicated but along the same flow of the others. She had always loved singing and dancing. Even at family events when she was younger, the family would sit down and watch her perform, dancing around the lounge room whilst she sung. She would go all out and wear a dress with heels, grabbing any other kids at the party to sing along with her. Some of the clips that had been videoed of such times have been incorporated into some of her music videos.

Chloe always found herself beyond blessed that her favourite hobbies are now her full time job. Singing in front of thousands and them singing along with her. To songs she has written many years ago right up to the most recent. Chloe was signed to a record label by the age of 17 and her name was constantly in the charts, and once she turned 19 that was when she had her first really big break. She had a new album come out that went straight to the top beating out Britney Spears new album and Taylor Swifts. Everything was just beyond insane after that, touring everywhere, attending award shows, other events and meeting icons, she was humbly grateful.

Chloe Beale was now 26 years old and had been all over the world, and right now Vegas is one of her favourite places.

"Okay, and Chloe? That's when you step forward away from the girls and point towards the audience!" Aubrey called out.

Chloe followed the instructions and holding the bottle she sung the last note and pointed out to the seats in front.

"Great! Not bad everyone, we'll take a ten-minute break and then we need to block out a few more things with lighting!" Aubrey gave a firm clap and left to go speak to lighting about where the ladies need to be.

All the guys and girls went over to side stage and sat down talking amongst one another, some going through some stretches and other's lying down for a mini nap.

Chloe walked over to the other side of stage to check her phone for any new messages, pursing her lips when she didn't. Jessica had followed and with mouth agape watched Chloe's expression change. Chloe glanced to the side to see Jessica gaping at her with a huge grin.

"What?" Chloe took a mouthful of water.

"Oh my gosh. You totally got some last night didn't you!" Jess squealed but kept her voice low.

"Jess…" Chloe exhaled trying to hide her smirk, "Not now."

"Oh most definitely now. Was it with the short brunette? Was she the hostess with the mostess?" Jess wiggled her eyebrows.

"Jess!" Chloe swatted Jess's arm, looking around to make sure no one was near enough to hear the conversation.

"So it was? Her name is Beca right?"

Chloe pursed her lips and nodded, not yet confirming or denying anything, but she knew Jessica could see right through her.

"Why were you just checking your phone right now?"

"Geez Jess! What is with the investigation?"

"Well dish! Tell me all of it! You've been so bubbly all morning I've been half expecting you break out into glorious harmony then fly up into the rafters."

Chloe chuckled but rolled her eyes at the complete over exaggeration.

"I definitely flew right up and burst through cloud 9 last night." Chloe slyly and quietly informed.

Jess bit her lip in a smirk for her best friend's comment, "Yay! About time! Told you we need a little relief, we're only human after all. I have to say though I didn't expect you to be a one-night stand girl and with a fan…"

"No Jess… no it- it was more-"

"More? Y-you like her?"

With a guilty expression Chloe nodded her head, "and I told her."

Jess was wide eyed, "Wha- and what did she say?"

"She's incredibly sweet Jess, she didn't want to take advantage of me or anything like that… I told her it was more than just…" Chloe looked around and gave Jess a knowing look of the words she meant, "I really do like her Jess… it's weird though isn't it?! Am I just delusional from not being in a relationship for so long or something?" Chloe put a hand to her forehead.

"What did she say when you told her like her? Was she only after a one night thing?"

"I told her that I've never… with anyone else, ever. She feels this… this fast connection like I do that we both have towards one another. I can't explain it. I-I'm seeing her again tonight."

Jess was again taken back by that information, "She seemed nice in the brief seconds I met her but really how well do you know her? Just be careful Chloe okay?"

"I will Jess."

"Remember the basics of your defence classes?" Jess asked to lighten the mood.

Chloe chuckled, "Exactly, I can totally kick her ass if need be."

"I'll be joining in if she hurts you in any way!"

"Okay everyone! Up, up, up!" Aubrey's voice called out, "Although it's rehearsals I want to see big smiles!"

"I call Aubrey out for having watched the Hunger Games to much…" Jess walked backwards whilst Chloe followed chuckling at her friend, "Big Smiles!" Jess softly mocked in an Effie accent.

* * *

Stepping onto the tarmac and into the nice warm sun, everyone made their way off the plane and into the airport to collect their items from the train. Among those was a brightly smiling, slender and short male.

"This is my first time in Vegas! Going to be amazing!" The young woman beside him enthused.

"Yes I've been here a few times myself. The shows along the strip are some of the best." He replied.

"Yeah well, my friends and I are here to see Chloe Beale perform at Planet Hollywood tomorrow night. Sooo lucky we got tickets the show sold out month's prior!" the woman excitedly told him.

"Oh that so? Shame I would've like to have seen her in person myself." Spotting his bag Benji stepped forward and pulled it off the belt, "You have fun though! I'm sure her shows are one to remember!"

"Bye!" she waved at him and he waved back with a huge smile and turned. Turning around his smile façade immediately dropped and was replaced with a wickedness expression. Hailing a cab, the driver jumped out and helped with the luggage, "Where can I take you?"

"Planet Hollywood Hotel." Benji slipped into the car and dialed a number on his phone, pressing it to his ear.


	7. Chapter 7

Beca sat pensively staring at the wall in front of her. Upon arriving in Vegas she had been quick to already set up a pin board of where Stacie and her have been along with any past known locations of movement made by those after them. Exhaling at the wall she got up from her chair and walked upstairs out of the secret built in bunker installed. The door sliding shut behind her looked nothing more than a brick wall.

Beca was back in her bedroom and walked over to her bedside table, pulling out an old photograph. It was quite tattered from being handle by Beca so much. Her finger traced the faces in the photo and realizing what she was doing, became hardened and threw it back in the drawer, slamming it shut. She wanted to burn the picture, she had nearly done so many times before but couldn't bring herself to do it.

_That's weak Beca. Be rid of it. Let it be a testament to what needs to be done._

Beca went to reach for the drawer again but her eyes saw that the clock read 5:20pm.

_Shit._

Beca changed into her skinny blue jeans, black doc martens and red plaid button up top. Slipping the leather jacket over her shoulders, she packed her duffle bag for clothes. Beca wasn't sure whether she would be staying at Chloe's or in her other home at the MGM hotel. Secretly Beca had bought this studio apartment many years back if ever needing it. It was selfish but she had kept it hidden from her sister, that she could escape here to think. Beca would bring her sister here within seconds if she thought them in danger but the hotel served them brilliantly. It was a public living area that was monitored 24/7 this would at least slow down those pursuing if need be.

Revving the bike she took off and headed to the hotel, making it in quick time she used the keycard given to her and parked. Walking into the elevator Beca pressed for the top floor and took off her helmet, shaking her hair just before the doors opened.

She raised her fist to the door but froze.

_What am I doing? … What am I doing?_

Beca began to lower her hand and turn away but quickly snapped back when the door opened, revealing the always beautiful woman that often consumed her thoughts.

"Hey!" Chloe excitedly answered. The red head may or may have not been listening out for the elevator by sitting on the couch just near the door.

Beca's eyes roamed up Chloe's very pretty outfit. Wearing a light navy blue sleeveless top and jean shorts, Beca felt underdressed. Chloe even had her make up done and hair up in a neat bun.

"Am I underdressed?"

Chloe scoffed, "No of course not! If anything you're wearing too many clothes." She winked deviously and pulled Beca into the hotel room.

Beca walked on in whilst Chloe closed the door behind them. Placing her helmet and duffle bag on the large couch in the lounge area she turned to find Chloe right behind her. Both of them had smiles plastered on their lips and both glanced down at each other's.

"Hey." Beca spoke softly, "How was your day?"

Chloe shrugged, "Rehearsals were the norm and I had to try on some outfits for last minute fittings before the show tomorrow night."

Before Beca could debate it, her arms reached out to the woman's waist and pulled Chloe against her, with Chloe resting her arms around the back of the smaller woman's neck.

"How was your day?" Chloe asked.

Beca shrugged, "Is a cheesy line like, 'Better now' too cheesy?"

"Mm…" Chloe pretended to think hard about it whilst moving in closer to the woman's lips, "A little, but I like it."

Their lips meet in a tender and slow kiss, it threatened to become more, both of them feeling the heat build they broke away.

"I ordered us some food and wine." Chloe gestured to the table with her gaze and gave Beca another peck before leading them to the table.

Beca reluctantly dropped Chloe's hand so as she could take off her leather jacket, placing it on the back of one of the chairs.

"I hope you like Hokkein noodle stir fry." Chloe sat across from Beca and poured them both a wine.

"Smells delicious." Beca commended.

They both ate and talked about other things in their day. Chloe had asked if everything was okay with Stacie when she had to leave this morning and Beca passed it off as her sister just needing some help with some things. Chloe went on to ask if Stacie worked with Beca.

"No she's in management at the MGM hotel and casino part of it all."

"Oh that's interesting I'm sure. She would be a busy one!" Chloe took a sip of her wine, noticing Beca had barely touched hers.  _Maybe she doesn't like the wine choice… dammit._

"Yeah keeps her busy which is good. Thrives off the craziness of it all." Beca smiled, "Which is good, she needs that."

"Oh? Why?"

Beca only hesitated for a millisecond, "Well she would be bored otherwise, and a bored Stacie can be a dangerous one."  _Somewhat true…_

Chloe chuckled, "What about you?"

Beca quirked her eyebrow, "What about me?"

"You work during the night's, what keeps you from being bored all day?" Chloe watched Beca fall a little back into her seat.

Beca exhaled and answered with all seriousness "I usually knit or take a pottery class, otherwise I'm a regular down at the bingo club with the ladies. They are just relentless down there though!" Beca now smirked.

Chloe laughed hard, "I'm just picturing you there now!"

Beca feigned shock, "I'll have you know I'm very talented with a knitting needle…"  _Or any sharp object…_ she cleared her throat, "The dinner was amazing, thank you."

"I'm glad you enjoyed it." Chloe smiled sweetly, standing from the table she picked up the plates and put them on a tray just outside the door. She turned to find Beca looking out of the large panel windows to the strip bellow.

Chloe walked towards her and picked up her glass of wine, taking and holding Beca's hand she led them out onto the small balcony. The cool night wind hit them instantly.

Chloe breathed it in, finding it calming, then taking in the sight of all the bright flashing lights around them.

"I have a surprise for you." Chloe spoke.

"Oh? What's that?"

Pulling a small card out of her pocket, which had a long necklace band, she handed it to Beca.

"I managed to get you a V.I.P pass for backstage during my show! I also got one for Stacie, it's inside."

Beca looked down at the red card with backstage pass written in bold, along with Chloe's name along the front.

"Happy Birthday." Chloe followed up.

Beca's eyes snapped to Chloe's in questioning.

"I kind of overheard that you were at the tour for B'day present, which I'm guessing Stacie got you… how old?"

"I'm 26." Beca answered with a small smile.

"Well the present is… a little selfish because I want you there with me… I understand if you can't go or have work…"

"No." Beca quickly snapped, and seeing Chloe's disappointed expression she continued, "No-no I mean, fuck work, I'd love to see you perform."

Chloe chuckled and clapped, "Yay!"

It was infectious and Beca couldn't contain the cheek splitting grin on her own face from seeing the red head so happy. Placing it around her neck Beca voiced, "It's a very nice necklace. Does it suit me?"

Chloe chuckled and taking it in her grasp she pulled Beca in closer towards her, "Totes, makes you look even more sexy."

Beca went quiet and allowed Chloe to dip in and connect their lips in a soft gentle kiss, that once again began to turn incredibly heated.

Beca broke away and took Chloe's hand, "Let's go inside."

The red head could only nod, still in bliss from the kiss. Chloe walked over to a small box in the wall and pressed a button, effectively pulling all the blinds across to block the outside world.

"I meant to ask, did you want desert?" Chloe asked huskily.

Beca's eyes roamed Chloe's body, "You're a naughty one aren't you."

Chloe chuckled.

"I really like that sound." Beca paced towards Chloe and wrapped her arms around the woman's body, pulling her in to continue the kiss. They stumbled around the room, both fighting for dominance until Beca flipped them down and onto the large couch with Chloe underneath. Chloe slipped the necklace off Beca and threw it on the table to the side of them so as it didn't get in the way.

Chloe moaned into Beca's mouth, the woman drove her insane with how turned on she was already. Tearing her lips away from the brunette she looked up into Beca's dark blue eyes, "What else do you like?"

_I walked right into that one._

Beca ran her hand through Chloe's hair, "I like how soft your hair is, I like how kind and beautiful you are as a person to others… I like how when I kiss you here," Beca leaned down and ran her tongue just under Chloe's ear before kissing it, Chloe's eyes rolled back from the pleasure, "I can feel your whole body shudder in response. I like the way you light up at the little things, your voice of course is amazing, this little scar above your head…" Beca placed a soft kiss to the skin, "Looks incredibly cute on you…"

Chloe was in awe of all her words, her eyes staring into Beca's she tried to find her voice to communicate, "I-I fell down when I was like… 4.. I think. Anyway I was chasing one of my cousins around the backyard and tripped, clipping my head on a chair. Split my head right open and freaked the shit out of my parents… my first hospital trip…"

Beca's expression softened, and placing another tender kiss on the small scar she positioned herself to lay beside Chloe on the couch, "You've been to the hospital more than once?"

"Yeah, I broke my index finger when I played netball when I was younger," Chloe lifted up her left hand, Beca took the hand and held onto it letting them rest on her stomach, Chloe smiled at how adorable she was, "I dislocated my shoulder once when I fell off stage during rehearsals, very embarrassing. Sprained my ankle during a show when I was dancing, that was painful-" Chloe stopped noticing Beca was trying to suppress laughter.

"Beca Mitchell, are you laughing at my injuries?"

"N-no… a little, you sound like a little bit of a klutz." Beca smirked.

"That's… very true actually." Chloe chuckled, "How about you? You must be a frequent visitor of hospitals back in the day."

"Back in the day?"

Chloe drew her eyebrows in at Beca's sudden hardened expression, "Y-yeah the dirt bike incidents?"

"Yeah of course," Beca chuckled, "Those days are behind me.."

Chloe ran her hand down Beca's top, unbuttoning it and pulling the sides away to see some of the scars she had seen on the woman's stomach.

She ran her hand along them, "Painful?" Chloe asked sadly. Feeling bad for the woman that looked as though she had been through the wars.

"Honestly?... yeah they were." Beca replied.

Chloe pecked the woman's lips, "Is that why you gave it up?"

Beca exhaled, taking Chloe's hand off her stomach and holding it, rubbing her thumb over her skin, "It wasn't something I wanted to continue, no."

"Sounds like you didn't really like the sport…"

"I did, at first. It was something I excelled at and made my father proud."

_Did I just say that?..._

Chloe's watched Beca's impassive yet hardened expression, clearly the topic wasn't an easy one to talk about. Chloe got the feeling that Beca was rather closed off but felt special that the woman was starting to open up to her.

"Did your father force you to do the sport?"

Beca's eyes snapped to Chloe again in question of how she would guess that, and correctly, "What makes you think that?"

"My father didn't like me singing or dancing… he said it was more a hobby and I should go to college, get an education. He was beyond strict with me towards that, so I went to college… I wanted him to be proud of me. But on the sides I sent my stuff out to labels and went for auditions as a backup singer. I kept pushing towards my dream. I just can kind of relate in that sense…"

"What happened?" Beca asked intrigued.

"I was lucky, my mother helped him see that it was my passion and once I was signed he really saw how happy I was. He finally saw that this was my life and he accepted it. What about you?"

_The complete opposite._

Beca shifted off Chloe and the couch, standing up.

Chloe panicked, "I-I'm sorry I didn't mean to pry…" she stood from the couch but kept a small distance.

"No it's… I just don't like to talk about him."

"We don't have to… Let's watch some TV!" Chloe reached down both of Beca's arms until her hands met hers, entwining their fingers she gave Beca a toothy grin and pulled them back to the couch.

Despite Beca's thoughts she smiled in return and sunk back to the couch with the red head. The large theatre system in front of them came to life.

"Did you want to watch a movie or just flick around the channels?" Chloe asked, snuggling into Beca's side already and grabbed the remote.

Beca shrugged, "You pick."

"They have a selection of new movies to pick from?"

"Never really watch a movie before."

Chloe's eyes shot wide, her body jolted away from Beca to look into her eyes, "Ever?!"

"I've seen bits and pieces of movies I just-… never really,"  _Had a normal upbringing,_ "finished watching them."

"Wow… do you not like movies?"

Beca shrugged, "Not fair to say when I haven't really watched one through, but I guess they just didn't keep my interest."  _Other things were preoccupying._

"We are going to remedy that right now Beca!" Chloe giggled, "So take those cute doc martens off and get comfy!"

Beca smirked and took off the boots. Leaning back into the couch her arm going around Chloe's shoulder and brought her in closer, which the red head snuggled in close again. Beca sighed in content with how good it felt. Never would she had pictured herself in the position she is now with such feelings towards another it was incredibly unnerving yet satisfying.

"Completely comfortable." Beca smiled and so did Chloe, her whole body warmed with her words and actions.

"Me too." Chloe stated, and picking up the remote she felt the pressure to choose a good movie. This was harder than it seemed with very little choice currently available. Going back to the menu she tried searching for some older titles and came across The Heat, "This is funny, we'll watch this."

"Okay."

They got settled and watched the comedy movie. Chloe listened in to both the movie and Beca's heartbeat, her soft breathing making her chest rise and fall. It was all so incredibly soothing. Beca felt much the same, her hand would comb through Chloe's hair. She'd never done this before with anyone and she had no objections, it felt nice. Borderline imaginary when she would hear Chloe laugh and occasionally peck her lips.

"I really like you Chloe Beale."

Chloe's eyes changed from the theatre screen to shifting herself up and looking at Beca. Everything felt so light and warm when those words graced her ears. Chloe bit her lip trying to contain the ridiculous smile on her lips.

 _How does she make me feel this way so quickly?!  
_ "I really like you too." Chloe surged forward and captured Beca's soft lips.

The kiss soon deepened with Chloe tongue sliding across Beca's lower lip, and slipped through. Beca groaned at the light taste of wine on Chloe's tongue, moving her hand up to the nape of Chloe's neck.

Chloe moved her body on top of Beca's, which the brunette helped, hands around her waist effectively shifted her to straddle the woman. Chloe's hands raked through Beca's long hair, and balled themselves in it.

They would break for short catches of air before swiftly connecting their lips. Chloe moaned into Beca's mouth and needed more, she wanted more. No one had ever come close to the way Beca made her feel in and out of bed. It was addictive, this woman bellow her was utterly addictive.

Her hips started to grind against Beca and they both pulled away to see their eyes dark with want. Beca's top was already opened from earlier, she hadn't bothered to do it up and Chloe loved that. Pushing the top back with haste, Beca slid her arms out, allowing Chloe to throw it on the floor behind her.

Chloe lowered her lips to Beca's collarbone, leading a trail all the way along continuing up her neck and jawline. Beca felt like she couldn't breathe and the skin touched by Chloe's tongue was on fire. Beca's hands went from holding Chloe's back to the woman's thighs, tracing her finger up to the woman's core before retreating, effectively teasing her.

Chloe gasped softly and toughly raked her nails through the woman's scalp in annoyance of the teasing. Beca's eyes rolled back from the sensation and grabbing Chloe's waist stood from the couch. Chloe's legs tightened to Beca's waist, her eyes went wide by the sheer strength of the tiny woman, before she placed them back on the couch with Chloe pinned underneath.

"Did you not get enough last night Chloe?" Beca hummed against her neck.

"God." She exhaled, "I don't think I will ever get enough." Chloe panted wanting to connect their lips but Beca pulled away.  _Fuck not again, I can't take it!_

Chloe brought her knee up in between Beca's thighs and against her core, rubbing harshly. Beca groaned and knew the woman was annoyed with the teasing, she was trying to fight back. Chloe didn't stop there, her hands snaked down and instantly unbuttoned and unzipped Beca's jeans, her hand slipping downward. Beca subsided from being on top of Chloe and allowed her to take charge. Chloe immediately stood from the couch and tugged the woman's jeans down and off, her eyes raked over the woman in just her bra and undies.

It stirred her want even further and going to Beca's underwear pulled them down slowly, throwing them to the floor. Chloe snaked her way up and gave Beca a searing kiss whilst her fingers caressed her slit. The red head brought the finger up to her lips and licked the woman's juices clean.

"Fuck." Beca breathed. The sight was very erotic from the red head, especially the devious expression that accompanied it.

Chloe sent her hand back down and rubbing the woman's nub slowly, watching Beca's expression react in pleasure.

"I'm going to fuck you now Beca." Chloe smirked and before Beca's glare could reach her, Chloe's plunged her fingers into her. Beca's eyes instead rolled back and closed, with her hips rocking forward. Chloe leaned down and bit Beca's bottom lip before sucking it, kissing her briefly she made her way down.

Beca could feel the woman's hair move down her breasts, stomach and hipbone. The next feeling was Chloe using her tongue on Beca's clit while she continued to thrust.

"Chloe! Ga-AHD!"

Chloe smiled and continued to lick and suck, her three fingers thrusting in and out faster. Feeling the woman's walls begin to clench, Chloe pulled back in revenge.

Beca groaned but chuckled knowing what she was doing, "Damn you Chloe Beale. I'll make it 10 times worse for you!" she warned.

Chloe sucked hard at the woman's clit and sent Beca into her orgasm.

"Oh mon dieu!  _(Oh my god!)_ " Beca yelled, she came loudly and her hand went to the back of Chloe's head holding her close. Chloe licked all of the woman's juices and helped her ride it out.

Beca panted heavily and tried to focus her eyes to the ceiling above. She felt Chloe move her way up her body, and gazed down to see the red head smiling.

Beca smiled faintly and taking Chloe's head brought her for a kiss.

Chloe pulled away and traced lazy designs on her shoulder, "Did you-.. did you just speak French before?"

Beca cursed herself internally, not meaning for that to spill out, "Yeah… I lived in France for a while a couple of years back."

Chloe found it a major turn on and bit her lip, "Do you know the language well?"

Beca nodded and shifted herself to now be on top of Chloe, pulling the woman's top up and over the her head, she threw it on the floor.

"Say something." Chloe wiggled her eyebrows suggestively. Beca knew what she meant and whilst she took the woman's shorts off she spoke, "Vous êtes incroyablement magnifique!  _(You are incredibly gorgeous)"_

Chloe could already feel her arousal coating her underwear. Beca was modest in answering if she knew the language well, she was perfectly fluent in it.

"Je vous aime beaucoup,  _(I like you very much)_ Chloe Beale."

Chloe was astounded at how French Beca sounded, she could probably pass for someone who was born there. Her thoughts were cut short on that matter and gasped feeling Beca's finger prod her underwear.

"Vous êtes déjà très humide pour moi." Beca smirked.

"Wha-" Chloe swallowed the thick lump in her throat, "What did you say?"

"You are already, very wet for me." Beca pushed her panties to the side and slide her finger in and out, in an agonizingly slow pace.

"Ahhh god!" Chloe hissed, moving her hips down for more but Beca stopped her.

Beca slid her underwear down and brought it up to Chloe, "See?"

"Fuck, Beca!"

Beca smirked and threw them to the ground, pulling Chloe up to straddle her body whilst connecting their lips. Chloe's hand rested on Beca's cheek and reveled in the feeling of Beca's skin against hers. Their bra's still remained and Chloe unclipped Beca's before removing her own.

Beca without warning plunged her fingers into Chloe and rubbed the woman's nub with her thumb.

"Move." Beca breathed into her ear.

Chloe did so and shifted her hips in a round motion and up and down on Beca's three fingers bellow.

"Fuck! Fuck!" Chloe panted.

"Tellement beau.  _(So beautiful.)_ " Beca whispered. Plunging down she took Chloe's right nipple into her mouth and licked.

"Ohhh... ..ohhhhh!" Chloe rested her forehead on the crook of Beca's neck, she was close.

"Look at me!" Beca whispered in command and Chloe's eyes snapped into hers. Both filled with such heated desire, passion and care. It was powerful and it made Chloe pant even louder and move faster. Beca met her with each thrust and knew she was close, those bright yet incredibly dark blues staring right into her own.

"Je pense que je suis tomber pour vous." Beca voiced.

"AH! Bec-AHH!.. FU-FUCK!" It sent Chloe over her edge and into an intense blissful orgasm.

Beca leaned them back onto the couch to rest, Chloe still breathing heavily against her shoulder.

"What-… what did you say before?" Chloe panted, wanting to know.

Beca bit her lip, not wanting to say, she spoke some other truth "Just how beautiful you are and how lucky I feel."

Chloe warmed and pressed her lips to Beca's. They laid there for a little while longer, regaining their energy before Chloe moved.

"This usually happen during movies? If so I'm all for them." Beca smirked.

Chloe let out a breathy laugh and slapped Beca's forearm playfully, "We'll watch a movie properly one day!" she looked to see the credits rolling and she grabbed the remote turning the TV off. "How about we have a shower and we get some sleep?"

"It's okay if I stay?" Beca asked.

Chloe chuckled at the stupid question, "Of course it is! Now c'mon I need for you to wash me, I'm all dirty." She winked before hopping off the brunette and couch, then held her hand out to Beca.

Beca took the hand and they both disappeared down the hallway and into the bathroom.

 _Je pense que je suis tomber pour vous.  
_ I think I am falling for you.


	8. Chapter 8

Benji made his way around the building, inside and out. Inspecting each and every crevice, his mind drawing up plans and ideas. Large posters adorned the walls inside, Chloe Beale's face already taunting him.

_Soon enough… soon enough._

He would most likely make his move tomorrow night that much was decided. There were a few ways he had thought of in approaching this task. Benji started with the first basis of the plan.

Baseball cap on and a small glass of scotch in his hand, he made his way out the back of the establishment. It was dark being around 9.30pm people were moving around with various pieces of equipment, clearly some of it was going in to the show.

Pulling a smoke out his pocket he lit the end with the lighter and Benji leaned against the wall. He stared out over the night sky, alternating between his smoke and drink.

"Sir!"

_About time._

"Sir?" One of the men moving some of the tech equipment made his way over to Benji, "Sir this is a staff only area, I'm going to have to ask you to go back inside… how'd you even get out here?"

Benji cleared his throat and spoke with a raspy tone, "Oh I'm sorry friend, I asked the woman inside where I could smoke and get some fresh air, told me I could duck out back here."

"She shouldn't have done that…"

"Name's John." Benji lied with a smile, "I'll just tap this out." He leaned down and snubbed the cigarette out.

"Sorry mate, it's a staff area. Rules are rules."

"Of course, we have to follow rules otherwise it would be chaos." Benji smiled, "Is there somewhere I can just slip back through into the casino area?"

He looked around hesitantly, not sure if he should, but the man seemed innocent enough. He would be doing the drunk a small favour, his good deed for the day, "Yeah sure, follow me."

Benji gave a grateful smile, "Thanks. What was your name by the way?" He followed the man closely.

"It's Nathan." Nathan used his keycard and opened one of the doors in which he could go through.

"Thanks again Nathan, here." Benji handed him 200 dollars, "I just won big on the tables before, take it, you're a good man."

"I couldn't." Nathan shook his hand and head, shocked by the gesture.

"Please man, let me repay the favour."

Nathan laughed, "I just opened the door for you mate."

"I know." Benji stated with double meaning, "Please." He urged.

Nathan relented and took the money, "Thanks, you have a good night!"

"You too mate! Don't work to hard!" Benji waved and went back into the casino area.

Nathan smiled and closed the door going back to finalizing the last few things to be brought in for the show.

An hour later Nathan left work and returned home for a good night's sleep. Tomorrow was going to be a big night, his first break through job working backstage for a huge celebrity. Nathan was thankful for the chance to help around with the equipment and even be shown some of the lighting mechanisms. Pulling the car into the driveway Nathan stepped out of his truck and opened the door with his key. Closing and locking it behind him he threw his workbag on the floor beside the shoes near the door.

"Ah good to be home." Nathan flicked on the lights and reveled in the familiarity of home after having such a long day. Taking his credentials that hung around his neck off, he put it on the table beside him. Inhaling the smell he scrunched his nose, "God I need a shower." Walking down the hallway, unbeknownst a dark figure watching him from where he once stood, he went into the shower.

Nathan washed the dirt of the day away and got changed into some simple clothes. Walking back down the hallway he went into the kitchen and opened the fridge pulling out some milk along with some cereal in the cabinet above.

_Suppose this will do…_

He poured some milk into the bowl of cereal, and took a seat at the small table that was set up in his kitchen. Nathan took a few bites, flicking through his phone for some entertainment while he ate, playing some music from his playlist. The music drowned out the rattle from behind him.

It slithered and climbed up the chair and poising itself near the man's neck froze for a moment. With deadly precision the snake snapped forward and dug its venomous teeth into the targeted neck. Nathan screamed and pushed off the chair scrambling away from the attack. The bowl smashed to the ground and the table scrapped against the floor from the abrupt commotion.

"What the-!? Fuuuck!" Nathan was petrified and tried to search for the snake but it was gone. The next item he tried to find was his phone to call for an ambulance, the venom started to course through him and winced in agony. Nathan felt like his muscles were ceasing and failing on him, already unable to move so freely as he could before. Pushing himself up against the cupboard to sit, he again looked around the room, frightened that the snake could return.

"The snake is gone."

Nathan watched the man step in front of him, "Mind if I sit?" he looked familiar and his eyes widened realizing it was the man from earlier.

Benji sat cross-legged in front of him. Nathan in a desperate attempt to attack/ defend reached forward but his body was failing him.

"Ah ah ah, don't waste the last bit of energy you have left Nathan." Benji used his glove-covered hand to push the man back against the cupboard. Placing a tracker on the man earlier Benji had followed him subtly.

"That was an extremely poisonous snake that just bit you. You can't speak right now and I'm sure you are finding it hard to swallow; it's the poison-well-more known as 'Mojave toxin' coursing through you. Basically it's shutting down your respiratory system."

Benji sighed watched the man struggle, his eyes zapping around the room as if he was looking for an exit.

"There is an anti-venom…" Nathan's eyes met Benji's, "But that isn't an option. You are going to die Nathan Linde."

Benji stood from his spot on the floor, "You have opened a door for me Nathan, I thank you for that. It's a rather nice home you have here which I will use for tonight… if you don't mind of course?"

Benji turned as if expecting an answer, taunting the already dying man.

"Good, it's settled then." Benji grabbed the documents he had placed on the table when Nathan fell and sat down. Benji faintly heard the man slump towards the floor and the small breathing from his lips stop. Benji eyed Nathan Linde's credentials in front of him and got to work fixing it up in preparation for himself.

* * *

Beca slept peacefully for the first time in a long time. She felt that her arms were wrapped around another person's body that was nestled in close in front of her. Opening her eyes, they were met with the familiar bright red hair, inhaling the scent strawberry and coconut that must be from her shampoo and conditioner.

Beca smiled and using the hand that was wrapped over Chloe's waist started to slip her other arm away that was locked under the woman's neck.

Chloe's hand suddenly grabbed it though, "What are you doing?"

Beca continued to smile, "I was going to the bathroom."

Chloe groaned, "Nooo stay in bed with me."

"I would like too but first I need to use the bathroom." Beca planted a kiss on the woman's shoulder and Chloe reluctantly allowed her to leave the bed.

Chloe cracked an eye and watched the naked brunette before she disappeared behind the bathroom door. She smirked from the enticing sight and rubbing her eyes, Chloe moved to lie back on the bed.

Last night sent Chloe flying high once again and felt past content with everything at the moment. Here this brunette was that just came into her life and had taken her by complete surprise. It felt insane but so right, like it just made sense. Chloe hadn't felt that way with anyone before, not so quickly and not so strongly, Beca was different. Chloe was entirely smitten with the brunette.

_God am I falling for this woman already?..._

Returning from the bathroom with a robe on that she had seen behind the door, Beca saw Chloe smiling brightly. The sun light against the woman's skin only made the sight make Beca's breath hitch that much quicker.

"What are you thinking about?" Beca asked sitting at the end of the bed.

"You."

"Me?" Beca pointed to herself in disbelief.

The red head nodded, "I really enjoy spending time with you." She shrugged trying to not make her comment serious in case it scared Beca off.

Instead it did quite the opposite and Beca crawled up the bed to situate herself on top of Chloe, "I really like spending my time with you too Chloe."

"Good…" Chloe leaned up and kiss Beca tenderly, she sighed with content when she pulled away.

_How do you make me feel this way?_

A shared thought between them.

Beca smiled, pecking her lips once more she moved off the bed, "You best get dressed and ready. You've got a show to perform tonight."

"Yeah tonight! Spend the day in bed with me!" Chloe's mind was in a thick haze of Beca Mitchell.

Beca chuckled, "Don't you have rehearsals?"

"N- oh!" Chloe's eyes widened remembering she did in fact have to be downstairs. Jumping off the bed she shot into the bathroom, "I need to shower!"

Beca laughed and turned to walk away only to feel Chloe's hands on her shoulders turning her around. She was met with a passionate kiss, "Did you want to join me?"

"Enticing as that sounds, you really should get ready. Besides…" Beca leaned in close to her ear, "I wouldn't want to get into trouble from exerting all your energy." Beca smirked seeing Chloe shudder and pressing a small kiss to her cheek before walking away.

"God you are such a tease Beca!" Chloe bit her lip, forgetting what she was meant to be doing, "Oh right!" she turned and went back into the bathroom.

Beca instead used one of the other spare rooms shower very quickly and changed, grabbing her phone she sat out in the lounge. Noticing missed calls from Jesse and Stacie, the phone began to ring again.

"Stacie."

" _Beca, finally answering the phone. Good. I assume you stayed the night? Didn't hear from you."_

"Everything was fine Stacie we had dinner and yes I stayed. I'm a big girl, I can handle myself."

" _Oh I have no doubt, though a text would be nice."_

"You don't have to know where I am every second of the day Stacie. I know the drill."

" _I'm your sister. I can't help but worry."_

"I understand that…"

" _Especially now that you are dating Chloe Beale."_  Stacie chastised.

"We aren-…" Beca rubbed her forehead, "I don't know what we are."

" _Jesus Beca you need to get your shit sorted out here. You won't admit it? Fine. I'll say it, you like her. I saw it the moment you two first interacted. Clearly you have something strong for her otherwise you would have left. I'm telling you though Beca, you should leave, for your- for our safety and hers."_

"I know." Was Beca's quiet response.

Stacie sighed hearing the sadness in her sister's voice. Trust her to fall for someone that is constantly watched by the world when they are meant to be far away from such publicity.

"But I can't." Beca voiced in addition, "Besides she will have other places to tour right? She'll be the one leaving." The thought hurt Beca, hard, but it was true. "So why can't I just have fun right now?"

" _Because it's more than just fun."_  Was Stacie's blunt response.

"Look, we'll talk about this in person, I'm still at the hotel at the moment. She's given me - the both of us, some backstage passes to the show tonight. Would you like to come?"

" _No thanks. I have to work tonight, speaking of, how about you? Did you get it off?"_

"Uhm I will be. I'll ring Jesse after."

" _Okay I'll talk to you later on then? Are you coming back home tonight?"_

"Not sure I will let you know."

" _Will you?"_

"Yes Stacie. Love you."

" _Love you too, bye."_

Beca hung up and could still hear that the shower was going, pressing for Jesse's number it started to ring.

" _Beca! Finally, been trying to get a hold of you."_

"Jesse I have a favour to ask-"

" _Yeah so do I. Look I need you to work tonight-…"_

_Fuck!_

"Jesse I won't be able to, I've got these tickets-"

" _So sell them."_

 _Be calm, stay calm…_ "Please Jesse, I've done all favours you have asked of me in the past. Can't I just have one night?-"

"Beca." He cut her off sounding angry, "It's been discussed with management, you aren't going to be a bartender anymore. You've been promoted to hosting the tables like you did the other night."

"I… Jesse I spoke to you about that, I prefer working behind the bar."

"Management and myself prefer you hosting. That is where you are going to make some big bucks for yourself and the club!"

_I don't give a fuck!_

Beca refrained from smashing the phone down of the coffee table in front, "No."

" _Pardon? What do you mean no?"_

"I mean no. I'm not going to host and I will not be able to work tonight. Find someone else Jesse."

" _You did not just speak to me like that! I will find someone else, consider yourself fired."_

"Fine."

" _I'm going to blacklist your name at all of the other clubs Beca! You won't get work around here ever!"_

"Bye Jesse." Beca hung up and stood from the couch, knowing Chloe had been listening in on the conversation.

"Everything okay?" Chloe asked walking into the room.

"I-… I just got fired." Beca stated, turning to Chloe.

"What?! Why?"

"They wanted to move me from bartending to hosting which I didn't want to do and before that he wanted me to work tonight. Treated me more a slave than employee. No loss on my part."

Chloe felt guilty that she may have cost Beca her job. The brunette caught this.

"Not your fault. I want to go to your show tonight. I said I would. I've got some money saved anyway."

"Beca-…"

"It's okay. Really. It's just a nightclub job." Beca walked towards her with a reassuring smile, "I'm free to spend some more time with you now."

Chloe smiled at that, "Selfish of me but… good."

"You're the least selfish person I know." She stopped in front of Chloe, "Stacie won't be able to make it tonight but she sends her thanks for the gift. Are you leaving now?"

"Oh that's a shame, but I understand." Chloe nodded, "Yeah would you like to come downstairs with me? You can hang out and watch?" she offered.

"I would like that." Beca gave her a warm smile.

Chloe was thrilled Beca would join her for the whole day and grabbing her things, along with placing the pass back around Beca's neck, they left the room pressing for the elevator.

They had been holding hands until a few other people stepped into the elevator. Sharing glances until they reached the lobby, Chloe led them into the backstage area. It was chaos, people running around making sure everything was completely ready to go for tonight's show.

Beca eyes every person she passed, all stressed, determined towards something, tired and some probably going on energy drinks.

_Geez a lot must go into these shows._

Beca followed Chloe down the familiar hallways seen during the tour, but this time was led into the stars dressing room. It was bright with lights and various outfits lined the wall on a rack. The room was empty for now except for the two and the red head was checking the rack.

"Everything okay?" Beca asked, she remained standing near the ajar door and peered around the room.

"Yeah just double checking some things…." Chloe was actually feeling more nervous than she was letting on. She had done shows beyond her count, yet her mind was reminding her in big flashing lights that Beca Mitchell would be watching. She was already placing extra pressure on herself to make it perfect.

Beca noticed how tense the red head appeared. Chloe's back was to her but could see it through her shoulders. Pacing over she placed her hands softly on the tense shoulders and rubbed slowly, in all the right places too.

Chloe couldn't help but let the moan slip from her mouth.  _God is she a professional or something? Good god that feels good._ Chloe's mouth remained agape and eyes closed, relishing in the massage.

Beca smirked, "You're enjoying this a bit too much I think."

"Yes but don't you dare stop." Chloe strongly replied.

Beca chuckled and placed a kiss to the back of her neck before stilling her hands, "You are going to be amazing tonight."

Chloe turned and placed her arms around Beca's neck, "Oh really and how do you know this?"

"I'm very observant. I notice things, and you are very amazing no matter what it is you are doing."

Chloe bit her lip and smiled brightly, "You are so incredibly sweet Beca." She leaned in to take her lips but they were interrupted. Beca's eyes glanced over to the ajar door it took her attention.

"What is it?" Chloe wondered what it was she was looking at.

Beca looked back to Chloe and smiled, unwrapping the woman's arms from her neck she walked over to the door and pulled it open.

The woman on the other side frantically looked around the hallway having been caught and then back at the brunette smiling like she just arrived.

"Oh – oh hey! Just um… stretching out here in – in the hallway because that is.. what I do…"

Chloe had her arms folded and stood behind Beca, "Jessica what are you doing?"

"She is stretching, apparently it's what she does." Beca smirked, "Nice to see you again Jessica."

"Beca, you too." Jessica awkwardly smiled.  _How the fuck did she know I was even here?!_

Chloe eyed Jessica with a warning glare, knowing her friend must've been snooping "Stretching huh?"

"So before I was… doing my stretching hallway regime, Aubrey asked me to come find you. One last big rehearsal before tonight." Jessica informed, "Beca you going to come watch?"

Beca turned to Chloe who waited for her reply also, "Uh sure."

Chloe was already wearing some tights but needed to change her top and shoes, "I'll just change first."

"Okay well I'll take Beca out to the stage." Jess offered with a smile.

Chloe gave her a warning glare, "Okay, I'll see you both out there then."

Beca looked back to the redhead and they both shared a warm smile before she followed Jess down the hallway.

"So Beca…" Jess wanted to investigate, "First off, thank you for looking after Chloe and getting her out of the club that night."

Beca remained quiet with a small forced smile.

"Have you worked at the club for a while?"

"I worked there for a bout a month and a half."

"Oh, worked? Past tense?"

"Yes past tense. There was a misunderstanding I was fired. Horrible management if I'm honest." Beca's expression remained impassive.

"Sorry to hear. What are you going to do then?"

"Not sure yet. My options are open though."

Jessica nodded, her mind was going through all the possible aspects.

_Maybe she is going to mooch off Chloe. She better not! Or maybe she will try and get a job on the road with her. This can't be good._

"I'm not going to take advantage of Chloe, Jessica. Believe it or not, she means a lot to me in the short amount of time we have known each other." Beca stated firmly, which derailed Jessica for a moment.

They stopped just before walking out on stage, those working rushing around them.

Jessica peered around and with a forced smile she whispered in stern tone "Yes you seem nice Beca, but as her best friend be warned I will hunt you down and kick your ass if you hurt her! She likes you too, a lot. So I repeat, do – not – hurt – her."

"I will do well to remember that Jessica. The furthest thing I would ever want to do is hurt Chloe." Beca returned and held the heated stare between them.

To be truthful Jessica felt a little unnerved by the woman's stare and clearing her throat she was the first to break the eye contact, "Good, oh and just call me Jess. You can stay here to watch or make your way down into the chairs on main floor to watch. I gotta get out there!"

"Thanks."

Jess gave a short smile then jogged out to where the other dancers were in place.

Beca exhaled from that talk and made her way around backstage, feeling out of place. Beca's eyes only briefly caught the man before he collided with her.

"Sorry!" the young male wearing a baseball cap bumped into her shoulder, but continued on without looking back.

"That's… okay." Beca watched him walk away, her eyes narrowed in on him curiously but tore them away at the sight of the red head. She hadn't seen Beca though and walked out quickly onto stage.

Beca watched the tall blonde with green eyes clap her hands and ordered everyone into their spots, soon the loud music followed and they began to go through the routine. Chloe dancing entranced her and Beca couldn't tear her eyes away. Chloe was mic'd up and was singing softly for practice.

_Wow…. I told her!... amazing._

The song soon finished and they went on to the next part. Beca took the chance to go walk around backstage some more, not wanting to see the whole show right now, and to see most of it tonight.

* * *

Benji had no issue for entering into the backstage area, he followed suit to the others working. Reading over Nathan's contract Benji had found on the deceased's phone, he was to contribute in lighting and shadow other's for pyro techniques. This was in his advantage, not many knew Nathan, and he wasn't a high-ranking worker around here, just a casual.

Benji had been surveying it all, his mind doing the real work for possible 'accidental ends' to take the life of Chloe Beale. He moved quickly around backstage, helping those who needed it and then back to overviewing. His eyes soon caught sight of the contract target, moving through the hallway and out onto the stage. This was his time to watch where and when the red head would be during performance. Benji's eyes had been preoccupied and didn't watch where he was going, bumping into a brunette who was watching from side stage, he thought the person another dancer or back up singer. Benji offered a fake apology then kept moving towards higher ground for a better view.

He watched the red head keenly from the boardwalk above which held the lighting. This will be perfect.

_I will definitely make my move tonight._

* * *

Beca's phone rung and she answered the unregistered number.

"Yes?"

" _It's me, are you able to talk?"_  the familiar voice asked.

Beca eyed her surroundings and all those were too busy in the task they were currently tending to.

"Yes." Beca replied curtly.

Once she had finished the phone conversation she made her way down the stairs and into where the crowd would be seated. Beca looked on and mentally urged Chloe to look at her. However it was the blonde near front stage that saw the short brunette.

"Excuse me this is private rehearsal, dancers only." Aubrey informed the unknown woman.

Beca eyed the authoritative blonde, opening her mouth to talk Chloe's voice came over the speakers, "Bree it's okay, she's with me."

Chloe walked towards them and lowered her mic from her face. Aubrey pursed her lips and gave them some privacy, "Very well… everyone take 5!" she called out.

"What's up?" Chloe sat down on stage letting her legs dangle, smirking down at the brunette.

Beca craned her neck upward to look Chloe and could see the wide smirk, "Don't let my height fool you, I could easily make my way up just from here."

Chloe's eyebrows rose in challenge, "Oh is that so? Prove it?"

Beca rolled her eyes,  _Tempting but…_  "Not now."

Chloe smiled triumphantly, but faltered when Beca continued to talk.

"I have to go."

"Wha- now? Why?"

"I won't be gone long. I'll be back before the show starts I promise."

The side step of where she was going wasn't missed by the red head and with a forced smile she nodded, "O-okay. You better be back on time then missy!"

Beca smiled, "I will." She yearned to reach forward and pull her down for a kiss but with a small wave she made her way out.

Chloe watched for a moment before she stood back up and repositioned her mic to continue rehearsal.


	9. Chapter 9

Beca raced home and placed her outfit (mask, blonde hair, black leather attire on) before once again leaving. Blacking out her number plates she drove across town to a small home. Parking the bike she subtly snuck through the back entrance. She slid the door open and closed it behind her, keeping low and crouched she moved into the house.

Feeling someone tap on her shoulder she turned and prepared herself, bringing a fist right around but Lily blocked it, her face impassive.

"Lily." Beca greeted curtly, "What am I doing here?"

"This is a small safe house of mine."

"Where is Amy?"

"Still gathering information."

"What? She was the one who called me-"

"Yes I told her to."

"What's going on?" Beca was annoyed she had to leave Chloe, wanting to spend the day with her.

"We've found something." Lily gestured that she follow her into the hidden downstairs area of the home, which was a lot larger than the home itself. Walking over to a large computer set up Lily sat down and booted up some files.

Beca remained standing and waited for Lily to inform her as to why she had been summoned out here.

"We've received word of a possible positive match on a face for a murder in Atlanta a year back. The possible match has come to light during this feed at the airport two days ago." Lily stated whilst she brought up one of the security airport camera's and a sketch someone has done of the male suspect.

"Where?"

"Here in Vegas."

Beca felt everything stop for a moment, though her mind raced. She stared at both the pictures, the airport feed couldn't give much due to him wearing sunnies and a baseball cap

_Baseball cap… Wait he…. He looks like…_

_xx_

_"Sorry!" one young male wearing a baseball cap bumped into her shoulder, but continued on without looking back._

_"That's… okay." Beca watched him walk away, her eyes narrowed in on him curiously but tore them away at the sight of the red head._

_xx_

_No… this… this doesn't make any sense._

Lily eyed the woman whose eyes were distant yet glued to the computer screen.

"I need you to run a name, Nathan Linde." Beca had seen the man's nametag for only a brief second before he bumped into her.

Lily quickly ran it through the secure database and Beca's stomach dropped seeing the man's face come up, he did not look the same as who she had seen not an hour or so prior. The features she had seen from the 'Nathan Linde' would more correlate with the man seen at the airport.

"Give me an address." Beca sounded normal and calm, she was everything but, and anyone else would've been deceived by the façade, however Lily saw right through it.

"15 Bundle Street."

_I need to be sure._

Lily stood from her chair and faced Beca, knowing the woman was not informing her of everything "geugeos-eun mueos-ibnikka?  _(What is it?)_ "

"I-… I need to go to this address. I've seen someone that looks close to the sketch provided yet his credentials stated his name was Nathan Linde…."  _Still this doesn't make an ounce of sense…_ "get me to that address."

Lily turned and threw the small device to Beca who quickly caught it and placed it in her ear. Running back upstairs and onto her bike, she revved the engine sand took off towards the address with help provided from her GPS, Lily.

"Lily?"

_"Yes? … Take a left."_

Beca followed the instructions, "What intel is Amy chasing up?"

_"I'm not sure. It had something to do with your personal request. She will most likely ring in shortly."_

_Chloe?_

"Okay patch me through when she does."

Pulling up to the backstreet adjacent to the home's address, Beca parked the bike and made her way in the shadows through another person's backyard. Jumping over the fence with ease she snuck up to the house. All lights were out except for the kitchen, however Beca could not see in for all the blinds and curtains were closed. Her ears caught the loud sounds of music playing from somewhere inside.

Carefully she made her way to one of the bedrooms and using a small tool Lily had given her was able to unlock the window, and climb through. Her feet touched the floor silently, crouching down low and she squinted her eyes through the dark. It looked to be the main bedroom she had slipped into, Beca moved to the open door and made her way into the hallway. The music was loud but not loud enough to be coming from a sound system, more a phone. Beca stopped and tried to hone her hearing to see if she could hear any movement over the music, anyone talking but there was only the loud metal type sound playing.

Crouching, Beca had her back to the wall, and pulling the hidden knife out of her boot she slid up the wall to stand. Inhaling her face scrunched from the familiar stench that invaded her nostrils. Walking out into the small kitchen her eyes took in the disarray of flipped chairs, a smashed plate with milk puddled around and what appeared to be cereal on the floor. That was only what she saw out of her peripherals, her eye-line was zoned in on the source of the foul smell and the late Nathan Linde. Despite the discoloring in his face Beca determined it was the real Nathan Linde.

_"What have you found?"_

"Nathan Linde." Beca stepped forward and saw two small bites in the mans' neck.

_"By the tone of your voice I take it he is dead." Lily more stated then asked._

"Snake bite… by the looks of it." Beca's mind was reeling trying to piece it all together.

At the sound of a rattle Beca turned hastily finding the culprit had slithered to position itself behind her. The quick movements made the snake attempt an attack, with quick precision Beca had flung her knife through the air hitting the target in the head. The snake fell and curled lifelessly on the floor bellow her.

Beca eyed the snake trying to distinguish the kind.

"Looks to be a Mojave?... Lily something isn't adding up here. Whoever is posing as this 'Nathan' bumped right into me whilst I was backstage and kept walking. I'm fine therefore he hasn't injected me with anything, and that also means he's not here for me…"

_He's not here for me. He has killed this man to get backstage and kill someone else. He's been hired… … Chloe? Chloe could be in danger._

_"Then he has been contracted to kill someone at the show or he is trying to hide in plain sight to kill you."_

"No-No-…." Beca was in mid thought but seeing car lights shine through the cracks in the far side drawn curtains, she picked up the dead snake along with her knife and climbed back out the window. She could hear people hopping out of a car and talking in concern for this 'Nathan'. Climbing back out and leaving the window slightly ajar, Beca made her way back to the bike. She drove for a while before stopping. Retracting the knife out of the snakes' head she threw it to the ground.

It would look too suspicious if the snake was to be found with a knife in its' head right near the dead man, yet he still did not call for help and died. Leaving the window open it would appear as if that's how the snake got in. As to why he didn't call? Well they are just going to have to sum up their own conclusions for that one.

 _"Backstage where Beca? Hello?"_  Lily asked again.

Beca wasn't really listening to Lily who had carried on to ask questions whilst she was escaping.

"The Planet Hollywood. Where Chloe Beale is performing." Beca charged her bike towards said place. "Where is Amy? Have you heard from her yet?"

"No."

Beca tried to collect her thoughts before she was interrupted at the home, "Lily he wouldn't be hiding in plain sight backstage for me. He has had multiple chances to kill me by now if he has been here for two days. Stacie is out of the equation because he is at Planet Hollywood not MGM. He's been hired to kill someone else, but who?"

_"I've patched into the security feeds with the hotel. I'm looking but am yet to see him."_

"He's wearing the baseball cap seen on the airport footage, last I saw him."

_"Are you heading back there now?"_

"Yes."

"Don't. Head home first. If he didn't notice it was you than it is more than likely the costume will give you away, which by the way you were told to discard of!"

"Not now Lily!"

She was right though, and Beca punched it towards home. Turning the corner her eyes met the blonde's and carefully Beca stepped off the bike.

"Gde ty byl Emi?  _(Where have you been Amy?)"_  Beca asked cautiously.

"Prikhodite poydem naverkh. _(Come let's go upstairs.)"_ Amy replied.

Beca had no reason to doubt Amy. She was allowing the insane situation to cloud her mind and she pushed through the doubt haze, following the woman upstairs.

Amy had a thick folder and upon going upstairs placed it down on the table.

"What is that?"

"Everything on your request…. there is a lot of information on her. Easy to obtain. What's going on?" Amy only took in how much of a rush Beca seemed to be in.

"There is a hitman here in Vegas, more specifically at the Planet Hollywood Hotel. He fucking walked right into me!" Beca was angry with herself, quickly she went into the bedroom threw on some dark skinny jeans, put her special designed boots back on, along with a tank top and leather jacket.

"What?... ... shit." Amy hissed.

"What?" Beca came back out and looked to Amy.

"I think it is likely that your red head friend is the target."

All of Beca's fears that she had been thinking since an hour ago were spoken out loud.

"What makes you say that?"

"You or Stacie would have either been dead, in serious trouble or out of the country by now if he were after you. Oh and it wouldn't just be him that would be here if they knew you and Stacie were currently living here. No it's definitely a hit for someone else and if he is yet to make a move, the order must be for a public death or accidental cause. That's my bet anyway."

"Eto vasha stavka?!  _(That's your bet?!)"_ Beca felt herself get angry at the choice of words, she was worth more than a bet, and this was someone's life. A life that Beca cared for greatly.  _Why would someone place a hit on Chloe Beale?_

"This… this is insane. We don't have time to talk about this. If what we think is likely, then I need to get back there!" Beca made her way back downstairs followed closely by Amy.

"Sorry friend, I meant no harm." Amy was surprised by the usual impassive woman's outburst.

"It is not your fault." Beca placed some of the equipment into the inner pockets of her leather jacket.

"She means a lot to you?" Amy asked but had a feeling she already knew the answer.

Beca exhaled and gave a short nod.

"What are you going to do Beca?" Amy carefully asked. This wasn't good at all, for all the effort they had gone through this could ruin everything.

Beca gazed at Amy for only a short moment then placed the helmet on, revving the bike to life she took off towards the hotel.

_I'm going to get some answers._

* * *

Chloe checked her phone near every hour that passed and still no word from Beca. Sitting in her dressing room, make up artists made their way in to start. Showtime was 30 minutes away. Dressed in her first outfit for the night, make-up done she started to do some vocal warm ups.

Jessica came into the dressing room, "Hey girl! Are you ready?... What's wrong?"

"Nothing I'm fine and yeah I'm ready to go!" Chloe went to pass her friend but Jessica stepped in the way to stop her and closed the door.

"Okay, so I'll ask again now, what's wrong?"

Chloe huffed, "Noth-… nothing it's just," she exhaled calming herself down, "I haven't heard from Beca since she left and I'm about to start. She promised she would be here."

"What? I didn't even see her leave. That damned hobbit!" Jess went over and rubbed Chloe's forearms with her hands, "Sorry… best friend defence systems came online then. Look I'm sure she will be here. She might be stuck in traffic-"

"She drives a motorbike Jess. There isn't really an excuse… she didn't even tell me where she was going." Chloe went over to the mirror and checked her make up, looking down she saw her phone light up.

 **Beca** : I'm just parking my bike. Incredibly sorry I'm late and if I don't get to see you before you go on. Know that I will be watching over you and you're going to do great!

Jess watched the sudden transformation of Chloe now calming down and even had a small smile on her face.  _Beca._

"You okay?" Jess hesitantly asked.

Chloe went to open her mouth but someone knocked loudly on the door and let themselves in.

"Chloe!" William had a clipboard in his hands and his own microphone around his head, "It's time my darling. We need you in place now!"

"Wha-…" Chloe looked to Jess, she had hoped to see Beca before going on, and regardless she forced a smile, "Yes, yes okay let's do this."

Jessica gave some encouraging words to her before all the dancers, band and backup singers crowded around Chloe to all give a bigger cheer for each other towards a great show. It was tradition.

Taking her spot on the platform, Chloe could hear the crowd, and waited to be risen into their view.

* * *

"Mam do you have a pas-" The security guard stopped talking when the small brunette flashed the card and went through.

Beca's eyes scanned every person she passed, not knowing how much time she had before the hitman would strike, every second counted. Everything would change now, no matter how this went down tonight, things would change.

Beca went over to a side view area and watched Chloe perform to the thousands in front. Despite the situation a small smile played at Beca's lips seeing the woman in her element and loving it, the smile soon faded knowing that if she didn't find this 'Nathan' this would be Chloe's last performance.

"Lily I'm in backstage."

_"I know I have a tracker on you remember. Care to tell me what it is you think you are doing?"_

Beca's eyes surveyed high and low.

"Have you found anything on the camera's?"

Lily let out a small sigh _"Negative."_

_Shit. C'mon… c'mon where are you!?_

_"Beca… Amy and I have discussed it and maybe we should call in Specialist-"_

"No. No not yet."

_"What's the plan here Beca? Save the girl then what?"_

"Haven't gotten that far yet. Saving Chloe is the big one first."

Beca's eyes finally zoned in on what appeared to be a small metallic device of which was connected to a large beam above. Walking and following the beam it was clear that it was holding various lights above the stage.

_It's going to fall. How?_

"I've got it. It's out of place, nothing else around the beam looks out of place."

"What is it?"

"My guess is that it may be a small explosive, but it will look as though the beam or light was faulty."

_"Okay listen to me Beca ... …. Beca? Are you there?"_

Beca's eyes locked onto the man in the baseball hat, whose eyes were watching the red head star move about on stage like a hawk. That told her who he was here for.

_No… why?!_

Beca noticed that his hand was in his pocket and deducted that he must be holding the remote. Beca submerged herself into the shadows and around the backstage area hoping to get up close to the man and disarm him. Pulling the hoodie up and over her head from her jacket, Beca was close.

* * *

Benji had positioned everything perfectly, including himself to stand just from side stage. Waiting for the perfect time as Chloe Beale made her way around the stage. There had been many moments where he could have already blown the beam, but felt proud with his efforts already. Benji allowed himself some small downtime to watch the multi-award winning woman perform for the first time, and of course, for the very last time.

He kept his hand hidden within the pocket, around the small device. One push to activate a very small charge that would bring the beam swinging down. There was no definitive compulsion for Benji to press the button, other than he was now growing bored. The thrill for his locked target and to finish the contract right within his palm became his notion. The moment was now.

_Goodbye Miss Chloe Isabelle Beale._

Benji inwardly smirked.

* * *

Beca had been simultaneously watching the hitman, the beam and Chloe. She noted how young he appeared to be in stature and jawline from under the cap. Movement in his pocket alerted her. The boy's arm muscles could be seen to tense.

_NO!_

Beca ran straight past him and out onto the stage, she dodged those dancing, weaving in between the bodies and pushed those in danger into a different path. Beca could register some of the shocked faces of the dancers, crowd and also Chloe. The beam above sparked, hardly noticeable, and swung down rapidly.

Chloe didn't put up much of a fight as Beca's arms wrapped around her and tackled her out of the way. Beca didn't bring them to the ground however, instead ran them back off the stage. She could feel the swift change in the air from the beam that barely missed Beca's and Chloe's back behind them.

Chloe's microphone was cut off and security began to race towards them at backstage.

"Wha- what-?" It all happened so quickly Chloe was still in shock, her eyes scanned back to the stage grateful to see no one else was hurt. But the stage was soon out of view, she was still moving. Her eyes then glanced to the hooded figure that was leading her down the hallway.

 _Are they security? Who the?-… What!_ "What the fuck is going on?!" Chloe's voice was soft though she tended it to be strong.

Beca dodged security and knew they needed to get out of there Chloe was not safe. Pulling her into a room and closing the door before a bunch of security continued past them, scouring the area for the artist.

"They are trying to protect me." Chloe reasoned with the person. She wasn't sure as to why. Chloe could tell the small figure was a woman but the hood was too low to distinguish her face.

Beca went around the room and pulled a large jacket off a clothes rack, might have been one of the dancers along with a hat, throwing them to Chloe.

Chloe stood with the items in her hand, the confusion of the situation was overwhelming,  _So a beam came down and nearly hit me, it was an accident right? What.. What?!_ "Who are you? and what is going on?!" she demanded.

Beca stopped in her actions for a moment and kept her head low, gazing to the redhead.

_Should I tell her? Fuck she'll want nothing to do with me afterwards and… I don't want that. She'll never understand… I'm not someone she should be near. But for now she needs me._

Beca was about to push her hoodie back but the door to the room swung open and she crouched low pulling a thin needle from her sleeve.

"Woah!" The large woman put her hands up harmlessly "Eto tol'ko mne moy drug.  _(It is just me my friend.)_ "

Beca realized it was Amy but was no longer a blonde, she donned a short black wig instead.

"My dolzhny poluchit' yeye otsyuda.  _(We need to get her out of here.)_ " Beca responded in haste.

"What the fuck is going on?!" Chloe tried the question again. Chloe bit her lip trying to bay the tears that began to surface at the frightening situation, "Plea-please don't hurt me."

Beca felt broken from seeing the woman so distraught. She locked eyes with Amy and the woman knew that Chloe was yet to know who she was and the seriousness of the situation.

"Miss Beale, I know this is a lot to take in but please listen to me when I say we are here to help you. You are the target of a hired hitman who tried to make an attempt on your life tonight. That was no accident. And that man is still here and we need to get you to safety." Amy informed her. The woman's voice was calm but authoritative.

Chloe's eyes were glued on the new woman but glanced over to the person who was still hooded, before going back to the black haired one.

"S-someone's trying to kill me?" he voice was shaky.

"Please we will tell you when we get you to safety." Amy urged, "Change into the jacket and hat and pull your hair back." She passed her a hair tie.

Chloe was shaking but did as she was told. She was already wearing long pants and took her heels off. There weren't any other shoes to steal so she would have to be barefoot for now.

"Let's go." Amy stood beside Chloe, "I know this is scary Miss Beale but we will do everything we can to keep you safe."

Beca gave a firm nod in agreement to that statement and checking the hallway, she held out her hand to Chloe. Chloe eyed it suspiciously then surprising herself and Beca she accepted the hand and allowed the hooded woman to take her down the hallway.

"I have a car for us downstairs. Is he still in the building?" Amy asked in hushed voice to those passing around them in panic.

"Da. No ya yemu in"yektsiyu preparata.  _(Yes. But I have injected him with a drug.)_ " Beca informed. When she had run past the hitman she had quickly stabbed him with a knock out drug. However due to the quickness and not being able to inject much, he would have a couple of hours – maybe – before he would pass out. Not good enough.

Beca stopped them at a fire exit door, her eyes scanned the chaos around them. Turning to Chloe to see she was still okay moreover, coherent, then she looked to Amy.

"Voz'mite yeye v mashinu. YA dumayu, ya znayu, gde killer mozhet byt'.  _(Take her to the car. I think I know where the hitman might be.)_

Amy nodded, "Take this my friend." She passed her a few slick knives, which Beca slipped into the back of her jeans.

"Okay. Chloe I need you to come with me." Amy spoke.

Beca dropped her hand only to feel a hand on her shoulder, she kept her back turned.

"I-I don't know who you are b-but thank you for saving me." Chloe thanked.

Beca sighed and didn't respond, and she took off in a light jog towards the elevator.

Chloe watched her move with quickness until Amy pulled her out of her gaze and opened the door, ushering them through. They made their way down the stairwell into the underground parking.

Amy sighed in relief that security was yet to be crawling all over the parking area and opened the door for Chloe into a black SUV, closing it as she hopped in.

Chloe felt a buzz in the pocket of the jacket she was wearing and saw a text from MOM. It was one of the dancers phones'. An idea struck Chloe and she tried her luck in scrolling through to find Jess's number. Sure enough she found her name and clicked to call. Chloe needed to make sure her best friend had made it out okay.

 _"Steven?"_  Jess whispered.

"No it's Chloe."

 _"Oh my god Chloe! Where are you?! Are you okay?"_  Jess sounded like she was crying.

Chloe wiped her own tears that began to spill, "Y-yes, I-I'm okay… I'm being escorted out." She gazed out the window to see that some security was now talking to Amy who looked to have flashed some kind of badge to the men.

 _"I-… fuck I'm scared Chloe."_  Jess hissed and tried to control her crying.

"Wha-? Where are you?"

_"I thought you might've gone back to your hotel room… b-but … someone else is here."_

Chloe could barely understand what she was saying through the very hushed whispers. Chloe started to panic all over again. The other line became muffled, Jess was screaming but it abruptly ended.

"Jess?!"

_"… …"_

Chloe put a hand over her mouth to try and not sob, the worst scenarios going through her mind. Glancing over to see the black haired woman still talking to security Chloe checked the handle of the door, and found it was still unlocked.


	10. Chapter 10

Beca had made her way up the many flights of stairs to the top penthouse. Despite her shortness she was agile and took two steps at a time, building a thin sweat layer over her body. Beca was more than determined though, Chloe's safety meant everything to her and this hitman needed to be interrogated immediately. Nothing would come from his death, but Beca had considered it out of anger for the attempt on Chloe's life. She was in the cross hairs of other hitmen now. That was the creed. Once a contract had been undertaken they would never stop, they would never cease until the contract was fulfilled.

With every floor she passed Beca's determination grew, building for the oncoming confrontation.

_This would have to be his plan B. He would think she would return to the highest keep 'the penthouse' for protection._

Reaching the top floor Beca carefully opened the door checking for any traps. There were none.

_Rookie._

Beca looked up and down the small hallway and stepped out. Going towards the familiar room number. She listened in at the door for any sounds or movement. It was quiet. But Beca's eyes were torn away at the sound of moving cables from behind. It was the elevator, and it was getting louder.

_Someone is coming to this floor._

Beca had a split minute decision and opened the door into the hotel room she went inside. It was fairly dark apart form some filtering lights from the Vegas strip outside, along with the hallway and kitchen lights. Beca used the shadows and slipped around the room, crouching low in a far corner. In perfect eye line of the hallway and hotel room door.

She sat there waiting for the person to enter, readying her knife in her hand. Beca's mind reeled that just earlier today in this hotel room Chloe and her were together. In a completely different scenario and mindset. That was long gone now and Beca let a small frown appear that she too would have to be long gone once this was done.

_How could this have happened. What cruel joke is the world playing on me? Like I haven't had enough to work through the one person I've come to fall for is a victim to the Elite Hitmen._

Drawn from her thoughts, Beca's eyes snapped upward to see the hotel door slowly open.

* * *

She had slipped away from the car successfully and Chloe snuck into a near service elevator, pressing for the penthouse floor. Her whole body was still shaking, her mind was one colossal freak out zone. Trying to analyze what was happening.

_Why is someone trying to kill me? Jesus Christ what did I do?! Poor Jessica caught up in all of this. God please let her be okay… my god Beca! Beca shit!_

Chloe pulled the phone out but remembered it wasn't her own and she didn't know the woman's number off by heart.

_Please be okay. Fuck I've put them in danger._

More tears streamed down her already damp cheeks.

_What about my family?! Will they go after them?!_

Chloe wiped the tears and tried to calm herself, taking 3 deep breaths. Deep breathing techniques she had learned during yoga and pilates that she tried to implement. Chloe needed to focus and concentrate on the current situation. The one where she is heading up to her own possible death to try and save Jessica.

The elevator stopped on a couple of floors down for some reason. Chloe's brain kicked in and told her to get off, to take the stairs in case this hit-person was waiting. Chloe jumped off and walked the hallway to the fire-exit stairwell. Along the way her eyes saw someone's leftovers of a meal sitting outside their door that was yet to be taken away. Chloe saw the steak knife and checked up and down the hallway before leaning down to pick it up.

_What the fuck … god I don't even know how to use this._

Again Chloe took a deep breath,  _Stop you need to be strong. That's my best friend upstairs and she needs me. I can do this…. I can do this._

Climbing up the cold concrete steps, which shot right up through her bare feet, she didn't realize how hot her body was until she came into contact with them. Carefully she opened the door and peered out to find the hallway empty. Chloe walked down the hallway towards her room, clenching the steak knife in hand she placed her other hand on the doorknob.

Slowly she opened it and tried to see through the small crack of anyone or anything. It was too dark.

_I can do this… I can do this._

Raising her shaking hand in front of her that held the knife she walked into the room. Chloe kept her breathing soft and pushed her hat up slightly to see a bit more. Chloe gulped at how hard and loud her heart pounded it her chest.

"Jessica?" she hissed into the room.

* * *

Beca had the knife propped behind her to throw, upon hearing the voice she stopped and her eyes went wide.

_What?! What is she doing here!? … Fucking hell Amy!_

Beca began to stand but crouched back down seeing a small figure walk up the hallway.

"Miss Beale." He voiced proudly, "Nice of you to finally join me."

"W-where is my friend…" she held the knife ready.

Benji eyed the knife and smiled back into her gaze, "She's fine… sleeping currently."

"I-Is s-she okay?" Chloe asked shakily, though she tried to be strong.

He shrugged, "Not important. Right now you are what is important. You are my target and-and my original plan has been foiled, therefore-" Benji started taking steps towards her and resulting in Chloe taking some back.

"I must finish business, by any cost." Benji sneered, but it was short lived. He had gone to throw something he had pulled from his jacket but a knife flew from across the room and right into his hand. Benji gasped, yelling profanity in confusion and pain.

Beca stood from the shadows.

"You? You're the one that saved her…" Benji stepped away from Chloe and walked towards the hooded person, "You know… I've only heard of one that can move as fast as you do." Benji scoffed, "In fact, I've seen her before." He pulled the knife from his hand and threw it across the room towards Beca who shifted to the side, the knife impaling into the wall.

"I knew it." Benji breathed in astonishment.

Chloe meanwhile had been watching the pair, more specifically the hooded woman, praying that she would take out the hitman.

Everyone in the room went quiet. Everything seemed to have slowed down. Benji's movements were small, putting himself in an attack stance.

Beca remained frozen her eyes waiting for anything. It was then Benji threw three darts from his sleeve and ran towards her.

Beca ducked low from the darts and met Benji in the middle of the room. Beca was in defensive as he threw a parry of punches. Beca blocked them and using the back frame of the nearby couch, used her feet to jump and push off it and land a swift punch to the hitmans face. Benji reeled back but steadied his stance, throwing another punch towards Beca, however she grabbed his outstretched arm swung him into the large TV set with a loud crash.

Beca looked to Chloe and pointed to the bedroom.

Chloe was stunned and lost in translation for a moment until it clicked,  _Jessica!_

She moved from her spot by the door and ran down the hall into the bedroom, finding her friend lying on the bed.

"JESSICA!" Chloe ran to her side and checked for a pulse, it was there but it didn't feel strong.

"Okay-okay…" Chloe noted that Jessica looked rather pale and was sweating, "I-I need to get you out of here!" she tried shuffling the woman around and get her to sit up against the head board of the bed.

"Jessica?... Jessica please wake up!" Chloe doubted she would be able to carry her out.

Jessica however was completely out.

Chloe ran to the wardrobe and threw on some sport shoes, and went back to the bed in helping Jessica. Swinging the woman's body around she put her arms through and under Jessica's dragging her off the bed and down the hallway. She could still the two fighting and pulling Jess as far as she could, Chloe turned and saw the woman whose hood had now fallen. Chloe nearly dropped Jess from the shock, and unbelievable truth her eyes were showing.

* * *

Beca went crashing through the glass coffee table bellow and Benji advanced to punch her in the stomach. Unable to deflect the blow she was hit and Benji picked her up.

The tables had turned since Chloe had gone to Jessica. Benji had swung a shard from the smashed TV screen into Beca's leg. Using the injury to his advantage he was able to gain the upper hand in the fight. However Beca was far from defeated.

Beca pushed through the burning pain and once Benji picked her up from the shattered glass of the coffee table she used her head, literally, right into his nose. Which cracked from the pressure and sent him stumbling back to the ground.

"Fucking bitch!" Benji snapped, but gained his footing, then began laughing. His laugh was sinister and not large due to his nose, which was heavily bleeding.

"What?" Beca asked.

"Plan… B." Benji spat the blood from his mouth. Producing a small switch he clicked it.

Beca had an arm out and stepped towards him to make him stop but she looked around to find nothing had happened.

Benji's smirk was still visible though and didn't flinch. Beca found it unnerving.

Suddenly the door to the hotel room burst open and the tall woman didn't hesitate in shooting the man in the neck. Benji toppled to the ground.

Beca suppressed her eyes going wide seeing her sister, but there was no hope when she turned to find Chloe gawking at her. During the fight Beca's hood had dropped backwards, her face now very much visible.

Stacie looked between the two, "Later." She strongly stated. She walked towards Chloe who was still in an eye lock with Beca.

"Chloe!" Stacie snapped, the woman's eyes now went to her "Help me get your friend out of here?" she urged.

Chloe quickly nodded and helped Stacie pick Jessica up, each taking an arm and holding it around their necks. Taking the unconscious woman to the door, Beca was already waiting, holding the hitman.

_No point in talking in a different language now._

"How long do we have?" Beca asked.

"3 minutes for police, the hitman sent them a false tip that led them away from here. However we only have 2 minutes until this apartment blows up, he rigged it." Stacie hastily spoke with clear annoyance in her tone as they rushed out the door.

"What?!" Beca was shocked, that was extreme.

They pressed for the elevator and waited. Tensions were running unbelievably high and Beca felt as though she could drown in it.

Stacie ignored her sister who refrained from looking at her, instead she checked the unconscious woman.

"She's been injected with something." Stacie noted out loud, "Poison maybe?"

"Will she be okay?" Chloe asked worriedly.

"Not sure." The elevator doors opened and the hurried inside, pressing for it to close and go down, "I would say she needs a hospital, however seeing Amy I assume Lily is also around?" Stacie's pissed tone was right at Beca.

Both Chloe and Stacie were shooting daggers at Beca right now.

_Geez Chloe I did just save your life…_

Saved by the boom, kind of. A loud rumble shook the elevator shaft and Beca quickly pressed for the emergency stop. The elevator came to a jolt and the strained sound of the wires above were more than concerning.

"We need to get out. Now!" Beca pried the doors open with help from Stacie. The ledge was a little high from being stopped in a certain place but wasn't an obstruction.

The girls all helped in hoisting the unconscious ones out first followed by Stacie then Chloe. Chloe was less than enthused when Beca put her arms around Chloe to push her up, which hurt Beca more than her injury.

Just in time Beca hoisted herself up, disregarding the offered help from her sister and the elevator began to loudly creak and scrape down the metal a bit further.

Beca lay there for a moment on the hallway carpet but pushed herself up, grabbing Benji they went to the stairwell and kept going. They had already made it down many of the floors in the elevator and only had a few flights of stairs left.

Which Beca was thankful for because her leg was starting to give out from the glass still in her thigh, "Amy… we are outside."

"I know!" was the reply through her ear.

The large black SUV pulled up and everyone was quick to jump in. Throwing Benji in the boot, Amy took off.

Beca was in the back with Chloe and Jessica in the middle of them.

"Amy." Stacie greeted curtly.

"H-hi Stacie."

"Been good?" her voice was direct and false sweetness.

"Y-yeah."

Beca could feel the already growing tension again, "Stac-"

"No!" Stacie spun in her seat, "No. Not now and not here." Stacie spat back.

Beca softly exhaled and look back to see the top of the building in flames. Like some sick real metaphor for how that was once a place she had fun with the fellow red head, but most likely never will again. Whatever relationship they did or were having was now in flames.

"Where are we going now?" Stacie asked.

"Somewhere safe for now-"

"People are going to be wondering where I am- where Jessica is! She needs a hospital!" Chloe yelled despite still not quite believing everything that she is going through.

"She's going to be okay Chloe. Lily will be able to help her. It's likely she has been injected with Mojave Toxin." Beca told her.

Chloe only briefly looked at Beca before looking at her best friend, placing a hand on her cheek.  _C'mon Jess stay with me._

"How do you know that?" Stacie asked.

"I know this boy. Has an obsession with toxic snakes and other animals-"

"You know him!?" Chloe asked in disgust and shock. She didn't know what to think anymore, could she believe this woman who had obviously lied to her.

"Chloe…" Beca wasn't sure where to start.

"Save it. Just help my friend."

Beca grimaced at the tone and an unthankful one at that.

"You know I saved your life back there right? You're welcome!" Beca couldn't contain it, "Ah!" more blood poured from her cut.

Chloe flinched at the tone and hearing she was in pain she looked to see blood coming from her thigh, a shard of glass still wedged in her skin.

"W-we should wrap that-" Chloe stumbled.

Stacie leaned over the chair and saw the cut, her eyes locked with Beca's.

Beca could see for a split moment she cared, of course she did, Stacie is her sister. But then they hardened showing hurt before she turned back to sit in the passenger seat.

"I'll be fine." Beca spoke.

Soon enough they pulled up to a home on the outskirts of the desert. Beca knew it as one of Lily's safe houses. Chloe hopped out of the car and Amy picked Jessica up in one swift grasp and carried her inside. Chloe walked around the car, locking eyes with Beca, both of them staring again before the red head pulled her eyes away and followed Amy into the home.

Beca placed a hand over her wound and Stacie came up to help her.

"No. I'm fine, we need to bring him inside." The brunette insisted.

Stacie rolled her eyes, "Amy will come back and sort that out. He is knocked the fuck out. So shut up and let me help you."

Beca huffed and threw her arm around Stacie's neck who leaned down for her to do so and they went inside. Walking over to the lounge, which had plastic all over it, Beca dropped down and Stacie disappeared

Beca put her shaky hand on the glass and got ready to pull it out. The shard wasn't too deep but would most likely need stitches. Stacie returned with all the essentials to clean and tend to the wound.

Taking hold of the shard Beca pulled it out and threw it in a bag Stacie had brought in for rubbish. Quickly her sister asked her to take off her jeans and Beca did.

Beca let Stacie clean and stitch up the cut. Beca leaned back on the couch hoping for its' assistance in the heavy weight upon her shoulders from the whole situation.

"How did you know?" Beca asked through the thick silence.

"Word travelled quickly about the 'accident'. I heard it through security that we needed to keep an eye out for the red head. Tried calling you and you didn't answer. Imagine my surprise seeing Amy outside of the hotel when I arrived. The rest I figured out pretty quickly." Stacie told her in strict tone whilst tying the bandage off tightly around her leg that made Beca's expression wince.

"Thanks." Beca stood and placed her jeans back on before sitting back down.

"What the fuck Beca," Stacie hissed, "What have you been doing? Clearly you have been seeing or talking to Amy or Lily. I thought we had dropped all of this?"

Beca ran a hand through her hair, remaining silent. What could she say to Stacie right now?

Stacie huffed at her sister's usual silence during a serious discussion and folded her arms.

Amy had returned from going back outside and brought the hitman in with her, throwing him onto the other plastic covered couch.

"How is she?" Stacie asked Amy.

"Chloe or-?"

"No the other one." Stacie quickly replied.

"She'll be okay." Amy informed. The blonde glanced at Beca before trying to make her way out of the room.

"Kak vy dumayete, vy sobirayetes'? (Where do you think you are going?)" Stacie's authoritative tone stopped Amy's attempt of leaving the tension filled room.

"Stacie-" Beca started.

"No Beca. You're not going to give me any answers so I'll ask Amy." Stacie uncrossed her arms and walked towards the blonde, "How long have you been using my sister? We were out! We had a deal!"

Amy's expression was sheepish to say the least but remained planted in her spot, not back down from Stacie.

"Kto-nibud' pogovorit' so mnoy zdes'?! (Would somebody talk to me here?!)" Stacie was beyond irritated.

"They weren't using me Stacie." Beca spoke up.

Stacie scoffed her eyes not leaving Amy's, "Oh please! Of course they are Beca." Then she turned on her heels facing Beca, "And you are probably going along with! We had a deal Beca! A very rare deal and this doesn't just affect you but me as well. Me! Who you should've talk to!" Stacie was furious and upset with her sister. After all they had done and been through to be given such a chance in life was just destroyed in a matter of hours.

Beca's face was in its' hardened mask, but was internally scowling herself for the truth Stacie spoke.

"I did what I had and needed to do Stacie. This… is an unfortunate circumstance that just happened to tie me into it… I don't know what else to say, other than I sure as hell wasn't going to leave her to be killed."

"No Beca, no it didn't just tie you into it! Remember me?! Your sister! My life is tied with yours, just as yours is with mine. Tout ce que je demandais, c'est que vous avez parlé de moi! (All I asked is that you talked to me!). Nous avons promis. (We promised.)." Stacie turned her attention to the hitman and picked him up, leaving the room and taking him into another to tie him up.

Beca sighed and ran a hand through her hair before grabbing a hair tie from her pocket and drew her hair into a ponytail.

Amy had remained in the room during the exchange and wasn't sure what there was to say.

"Has C.R been informed?"

"Yes." Amy replied a little sadly for the brunette.

Beca nodded and stood from the couch.

Amy left the room and headed back downstairs.

* * *

"Sir."

"What is it?" Allen snapped, his eyes not deterring from his sparring opponent who had tried to hit him but failed miserably. Allen took his arm and spun it around to lock it against his back.

"It's Benji." The fellow hitman told him.

Allen twisted the man hand and urged the rookie to try and break free but his attempts were futile.

"Yes?" he hissed at the disruption.

"He has failed in his locked contract on Miss Beale."

Allen felt his anger over boil, delivering a powerful kick to his opponents back, the man went flying forward across the padded mat and into the wall. Instantly he was knocked out.

Allen turned to the messenger, "Where is he now?"

"We are not sure sir. But there is more. He has sent word that his failure was due to an interruption from another person. Here." The hitman handed his boss the decoded message sent from Benji before he disappeared.

Allen stepped forward his eyes not leaving the other hitman until snatching the paper from his hands. Reading over the words his expression and stature immediately hardened.

"Uvereny li my ob etom? (Are we sure about this?)" Allen's dark tone asked.

"Da. (Yes)"

"Dayte mne bilet na samolet v Las-Vegas srazu. (Get me a plane ticket to Vegas immediately.)" Allen ordered as he scrunched the piece of paper in his hand and stormed out of the room.

Allen picked up his phone and dialed a number, "Lauren, do we still have a contact in Vegas?... …. Put me through."


	11. Chapter 11

Chloe had been sitting beside Jessica since the woman who she assumed was Lily administered the anti-venom. Her thoughts were still running at a million miles per second and it was overall just exhausting.

Her head hung low and she exhaled, trying to calm herself down again.

Lily had soon left, leaving the small makeshift room and going into another. Chloe had peered out and seen that she was sitting at a large computer set up, talking with someone on screen. However Chloe had quickly returned to her seat when Lily had spotted her. In fact the small woman locked her in the room with Jessica before returning to her conversation.

_What in the hell am I going to do?! God why is this happening to me?!_

_AND BECA?! She lied to me! Who is she really?_

Chloe dropped her head into her hands, "How am I going to get us out of here Jess…. What happens now?" she peered up and let a small smile show, grateful that some of her friend's natural colour had returned to her cheeks.

Chloe leaned back in the chair that she situated right beside the table Jessica was laid on, then she gasped.  _The phone!_ Eagerly reaching into the pocket of the jacket she had hung over the back of the chair she was disappointed to find that it was no longer there. One of the other women must've found it and taken it away.

"Fuck!" Chloe breathed in distress. Returning to sit back in the chair, the door to the room opened and she quickly stood.

"You can use the bathroom or get something to drink if you like." Lily quietly spoke. Little to Chloe's knowledge it had been Lily that had found the phone and had confiscated it. For her protection and theirs.

"You can't just keep me locked up in here!" Chloe spoke.

"The conversation you were snooping in on, I could not have you snooping in on. Therefore I kept you in here for the meantime."

"So I can leave?"

"This room, yes. This safe house, no." Lily didn't give her a chance to reply before she left the room and went back to her computer.

Chloe looked back to Jessica and squeezed her hand before she carefully left the room. She glanced around the large underground area and climbed the stairs, looking back to see that Lily was still engrossed with the computer. Opening the door she walked into the kitchen area and took a drink bottle out of the fridge. Drinking near half of the water bottle she heard yelling from one of the other rooms.

Slowly she made her way out of the kitchen and down the hallway. There were many doors that she passed and coming up to the door she could hear someone, a man, likely they were in pain.

She placed her hand on the doorknob and began to twist, only for another hand to close over hers and stop the motion.

Chloe's eyes locked into Beca's and she quickly retracted her hand.

"You don't want to go in there." Beca stated.

"Why?" Chloe asked frustrated.

"Because there is an interrogation happening." Beca informed.

They remained silent. Staring at each other until Chloe had enough and with a huff she turned around and made her way to the small living room. Beca followed.

"Why won't you let Jessica and I leave?" Chloe abruptly turned, folded her arms and asked Beca.

Beca halted just out of arms reach of Chloe.

"It's not safe."

"And it's safe here?"

"Yes. It's a safe house."

"Don't be smart Beca. It's hardly safe when the man who tried to kill me is in there… and-and I… I don't even know who you are." Chloe's expression was anger but turned to hurt.

Beca's eyes diverted from the bright blue's "It's better that you don't."

Chloe shook her head and arms out confused, "I don't understand Beca. What is going on? Can you at least tell me that?"

"Yes-… sort of."

Chloe folded her arms and waited.

It was insane, just from that expression Beca felt like a child being scolded, and she was far from a child. Far from someone who would allow another to speak to her like this.

"We aren't sure as to who. But someone has contacted an agency. An agency that offers their services to those with enough money to… take care of others they want to disappear. You were their target tonight, and they aren't going to stop until the contract is fulfilled."

"Why me?"

"We don't know yet bu-"

"No-no not that." Chloe unfolded her arms and took a step closer towards Beca, "Why me? Did you know about this hit or something and thought you should just stick by me?"

Beca shook her head, "No. No I didn't know about the hit until about 30 minutes before you went on stage. Before that… before that I just wanted to be with you."

Again they both stood there, staring at each other. Chloe took this time to take on board the information she had just been given so far. Beca impatiently waited for her to say something.

Chloe swallowed the lump in her throat, "I don't even know the real you."

Beca sighed, "The person I've always wanted… or liked to be… was when I was with you. I can't-… I can't tell you everything Chloe but-… but I've never had a normal life. Far from it. The closest I've felt to it so far was when I was with you. I wish I could be that person…"  _but I guess it's just never going to turn out that way._ The brunette stayed quiet hearing Amy come up the steps.

"I'm sorry this has happened Chloe." Beca added before Amy entered the room.

"You're needed downstairs. Phone call for you." The blonde informed.

Beca tore her eyes away from Chloe who was still yet to say anything. Beca didn't expect her too.

Beca turned on her heels and made her way over to Amy, "Smotret' yeye. (Watch her.)

Amy gave a firm nod.

Beca stopped in her tracks, "YA imeyu v vidu yego Emi. Ne vypuskat' yeye iz vidu. (I mean it Amy. Don't let her out of your sight.) She was still pissed about how Chloe had been able to make her way back into the hotel when she was meant to be watched by Amy.

Chloe stood watching them talk in hush whisper. Whispers that she couldn't pick up on due to not being English. It annoyed her that she couldn't understand what they were saying, when she could definitely pick up on the vibe that it was about her.

Beca stared into Amy's eyes, the woman's demeanour becoming more serious before replying, "YA khochu moy drug. (I will my friend.)"

Beca then made her way downstairs where Lily was waiting to patch her through.

"Ready?" she asked of Beca.

Beca only gave a short nod and the large computer screen in front of her connected the private call.

"Beca?" the woman on the other end asked.

"C.R." was Beca's short reply.

The woman audibly sighed and just then the camera feed came through of her standing in front of a desk on which the computer sat on, "I would ask how you are Beca… but I think we can skip the pleasantries. What happened?"

Beca's face remained stoic, looking into the small camera in front of her, "There was a hit on Chloe Beale. I had picked up on the attempt and prevented it from happening."

"And how was it that you 'picked up' on this attempt?" C.R asked with a strict and annoyed tone.

There was no use in lying now. In the back of her mind Beca knew her chance would never last. Though she tried she only had herself to blame. Especially when this wasn't just her chance but Stacie's as well. But that was more than likely to be over now.

"I have been researching and keeping tabs on the Elite Hitmen." Beca answered.

C.R wasn't all that surprised, only disappointed for the brunette, "I figured as much. Even still you had remained under the radar, a ghost, until this Chloe Beale. What happened?" she asked again.

Beca hesitated for a moment before speaking, "I came to know Chloe Beale before the incident."

C.R had already been informed briefly by Lily of this fact, but regardless needed to hear it from Beca, "And how is it that you came to be… friends? With Chloe Beale."

Beca clenched her fist, "I had met her during a tour Stacie had taken me on for a present. It was from there I had met her again in Vegas and we became friends."

C.R rubbed the bridge of her nose, "Where is Stacie?"

"Upstairs. Interrogating."

"Have you gotten anything out of him?"

"Not yet. But I am yet to interrogate."

C.R gave a short nod, "Beca… there's nothing I can do for you or Stacie now. This is impossible to hide from my superiors. They have already affirmed for you and Stacie to be immediately reinstated."

Beca's gaze diverted to the floor with a small deflated sigh, her eyes quickly locked with the camera, "I understand. What happens to Chloe Beale?"

"She will be placed into the agency's protection. We have sent a team out to meet you at the safe house."

"I request that I accompany the team to bring her back in. It's not safe out here."

"Denied. That's right, hence the team I have sent."

Beca's fist clenched harder, her small nails digging into her skin, "Her friend is here also."

"I know. She will be extracted."

"What of her family?"

C.R sighed, "They are safe…" she couldn't believe what she was seeing or hearing from the brunette, "Was she worth it Beca? To throw your chance of a life away? Was she worth it?"

Beca's fist unclenched and her fingers flexed out to stretch, "ETA of the extraction team?"

C.R stared at her for a moment, giving her a further chance to reply to her question but nothing came. "Roughly in a couple of hours or so. In the meantime interrogate the hitman. See if you can get anything out of him. I will contact you once the extraction has taken place. I will speak to both you and Stacie then."

Beca gave a short nod, and then left the room. She checked on Jessica briefly noting that the woman's colour was quickly returning. She would wake up soon no doubt. Beca then made her way upstairs.

Beca saw that both Amy and Chloe were seated on opposite couches facing each other. The red head looked less than pleased as her foot continually knocked the small coffee table in front of her.

Beca wanted to go and talk to Chloe again, but what could she say? She had stated what she could to Chloe. To divulge anything further about herself would… well it wouldn't make anything better for starters. Beca sighed and quickly opened the door in front of her, swiftly closing it behind her.

Beca' eyes glanced to Stacie who was standing in the far right corner of the room before they landed on the hitman who was securely tied to the chair. His head was slumped low but had eased back to look at Beca.

"Wondered when you would come and pay me a visit." He smugly spoke.

"Well wonder no more. You can cease those thoughts and from here on focus on telling me what I want to know." Beca stated her tone normal but laced with authority.

He gave a short chuckle, "I'm not telling you a thing. Predatel'. (Traitor.)"

Beca stepped forward in the small dimly lit room. The sun had begun to rise and provided some illumination through the tinted window.

"Vy slyshali ot menya, da? (You have heard of me, yes?)" Beca asked.

Benji spat towards her on the floor in reply.

"Leave us." Beca's eyes remained on the boy but her words were clearly for Stacie.

Her sister was leaning against the wall but had pushed herself off it. A questioning gaze went to her sister. This isn't what she wanted. This isn't how things were meant to be anymore, and she felt the small remnants of what she had wanted for her sister, slipping away in front of her.

Beca's eyes shifted into Stacie's to establish her statement, which had Stacie exhale through her nose and leave the room.

Stacie closed the door and clenched her fist in anger at the entire situation. She stormed up the hallway and her eyes locked on Chloe who was yet to notice her. Amy was on the other couch and both of them looked to be having a staring contest.

Stacie's angry and fast moving form soon caught the attention of Amy. Chloe followed the woman's eye line to see Stacie charging towards her. This made Chloe move further back down the other end of the couch, whilst Amy stood ready to intervene.

"Tout cela est de votre fait! (This is all your doing!)" Stacie announced.

"W-what?" Chloe mumbled as she climbed off the back of the couch, using it to protect her. Though she had serious doubts that this couch could do much towards these people.

"Elle vous ramassé, plus la chance nous avons eu à la vie! (She picked you, over the chance we had at a life!)" Stacie continued to rant.

"I don't understand what you are saying!" Chloe yelled though not in confidence as Stacie used her long legs to run and jump over the couch towards her. Chloe yelped and ran over to the other couch to get behind Amy.

Stacie had turned and followed but Amy intervened and held Stacie back.

"You're clearly important to my sister. You have to be! Why else would she throw our chance away! So if you haven't gotten your head out of your ass yet to thank her for saving you, you fucking should! Do you understand that?!" Stacie huffed having gotten that out of her system.

Amy's arms were still holding Stacie back, she couldn't speak the language as fluently as Beca but knew some Russian, "Otpusti menya. (Let me go.)"

Amy let Stacie out of her grasp.

Stacie stepped back and straightened out her top, her eyes locked on Chloe. Chloe who was still behind the couch in fear and shock from the woman's words.

"W-what chance?" Chloe mumbled.

Stacie smirked before her face hardened, "That's what you got out of all of that? You don't know what she has sacrificed, nor do you need to. Just know that she has sacrificed for you. For you! Yeah you might not know her, but that's for your protection. Protection that she without hesitation chose to give you."

"I-I didn't ask her to…" Chloe flinched as the wrong choice of words slipped through her lips.

"Are you fucking kidding me!" Stacie yelled trying to get to Chloe once more. Amy however stopped her attempt and held the woman in a tight bear grasp.

Chloe jumped back slightly, "No-no that-that wasn't what I meant… I-I'm just so scared about what is happening…"  _I'm so confused._

Stacie brushed Amy off her once more who let go. The tall brunette looked at Chloe and calmed down seeing that the red head was indeed scared. The situation wasn't fair for her either, but naturally Stacie felt protective of her sister. She knew that her sister had fallen for this person that could never return such feelings. Regardless Beca had chosen her over a normal life.

_No maybe I can still make a deal… I can stop this._

Stacie thought, and without another word she went downstairs.

* * *

Beca delivered another swift punch to the hitman's face.

Benji's head whipped back from the impact, the blood accumulating in his mouth once more which he spat to the ground.

"Where is he?!" Beca's ordered. Her voice was strict and laced with anger.

He remained quiet.

"Gde on Bendzhi? (Where is he Benji?)" Beca again asked.

Hearing his name for the first time used by the brunette made his eyes open a little more, his smile become slightly bigger, "You do remember me?"

"I still see you have a fascination with poisons."

Benji's smile remained in place, "I do, yes."

"When did you become a hitman?"

Benji shrugged a smug appearance still about him.

Beca crouched down to the side of him, "He trained you didn't he?..." she already knew the answer, "… you've told him that I was here didn't you?..." grabbing the boy's index finger she snapped it backwards. It was a small crack followed by a sharp pop.

Benji yelled in pain but tried to stifle them, biting down on his lip and breathing through his nose rapidly.

"U vas yest' yeshche devyat'. (You have nine more.)" She reminds him, but then takes his middle finger and snaps in backwards.

Again Benji screams.

"Sdelat', chto vosem'. (Make that eight.)"

Through the pain Benji grunts, "Torture huh?... That's new for you… you must really like her." he sneered.

She couldn't let that show, her expression remained stoic.

"I saw you with her-ARGGH" Benji was cut off from Beca breaking another one of his fingers.

"You shouldn't worry about such things Benji. You should worry about yourself right now." Beca stated.

Benji again chuckled, "No-no you should worry about yourself."

The confidence and some underlying meaning, Beca had caught instantly. It unsettled her instantly but as usual did not show it. Instead she broke another finger.

"What are you down to now? Six?" Beca turned towards the door to leave, to inform the others but decided to swing back around with a right hook. It knocked Benji unconscious, the chair tipping over.

Quickly she left the room, her eyes immediately locked with Chloe's who must've been walking to the kitchen. However Beca guessed she took a detour to get away from Amy and see what she was up to.

Right now her annoyance with Amy, yet again failing, was put on the backburner.

Chloe could just note the slight worry in Beca's eyes, "What's wrong?"

"We need to leave. Now." Beca informed walking towards her but stopped just before reaching her.

Beca's eyes snapped to the wall, her ears picking up on the cars.

"Extraction is here." Amy announced.

"Emi. Idi syuda. (Amy. Come here.)" Beca keep her voice calm.

Amy rounded the corner and had connected the dots that Chloe may have tried to sneak away from her instead of grabbing that water and half a piece of cake in the fridge Chloe had so graciously offered to get for her.

"Sorr-"

"Stop." Beca stated, "Where is Stacie?"

"Downstairs…" Amy was confused by the urgency, she pointed her thumb over her shoulder, "The extraction-"

"I do not think that is the extraction team." Beca informed.

Lily had suddenly appeared from downstairs, "What makes you say that?"

"Benji, something he stated. I don't like it… and well I got a bad feeling." Beca looked back to Amy, "Go and tell Stacie to prepare for a possible attack. Get Jessica out of here in the other car. It's best if we split up if I'm right. We have our phones to communicate if things go south."

Amy nodded and hastily went downstairs.

"You'll be taking the car that's around the side?" Lily stated more than asked.

"You'll come with us-" Beca stopped talking when Lily was shaking her head at her words already.

"No, I've got my own way out. Besides if this is someone else, then this safe house needs to be discarded of." Lily informed and they moved towards the front door.

Beca stopped walking realizing Chloe was also following, she turned to face her.

"Beca what's-?" Chloe could again feel the worry flowing through her.

Beca reached up and held Chloe's arm, thankful when the red head didn't pull away, and instead allowed Beca to take her down the hallway.

"I need you to stay here." Beca voiced.

Chloe's expression was of concern and full of hesitation.

"Please." Beca calmly pleaded. With that one word had been spoken, along with the look in Beca's eyes, she expressed of her care for this woman. Of how she needed Chloe to trust her, even if it was just until this situation was taken care of.

"Okay." A near whisper out of Chloe's mouth.

Beca gave a short brief smile and had not noticed till now that she had still been holding Chloe's arm. She let go and turned, making her way towards Lily and the front door.

Lily looked to Beca, and gestured that she go into one of the other rooms but the slam of a door made them stop.

Lily's face hardened seeing the woman step out of one of the cars.

"2 cars in total, 10 triad." Lily spoke, and therefore "It's not the extraction team."

"Wha- Triad?" Beca hissed, "Since when do they work with the triad?"

Lily had multiple hypotheses and answers but there was no time, "You need to get Chloe out of here. I will cover you." She reached into her pocket and sent a message to Amy to ready themselves.

"You'll need some help." Beca stated.

Lily gave the smallest of smirks, "I got this." With that said she moved from her hidden position and slipped out one of the back windows.

Beca looked out the small crack of the window that wasn't covered and saw what Lily had.

"Shit." Her eyes wide with recognition of who that woman was. She could see that she gestured the other men to surround the house. Sneakily they made there way around.

The woman remained by the car whilst another triad, with gun raised came up to the front door.

"You are surrounded! Give us Chloe Beale!" the woman announced.

Beca's eyes narrowed at the door and thought of an idea. With a quick run up to the corner of the wall near the door she hoisted herself up and held herself there, ready to attack.

Meanwhile Chloe was shaking from hearing the woman's words. Hearing her name being called that she be handed over. Chloe's eyes saw partial movement out of one of the covered windows, her eyes narrowed to see a man with a gun. Her heart jumped into her throat.

_Oh my god…_

Chloe moved back down the hallway towards Beca but stopped at the door in which the hitman was behind. She wasn't even sure what she was doing.  
 _Is he still in there? Is he alive?... what did Beca do to him?_

Curiosity got the best of her though and she reached for the handle.


	12. Chapter 12

"LAST CHANCE!" The triad woman announced!

Since leaving through the window Lily had already made her way around stealthily to knock out 4 of the triads. Positioning herself just behind the cover of the house of the left she waited for the right moment.

* * *

The triad neared the front door and looked to the black haired woman, his leader who nodded, before he smashed open the front door. He was not alone as he was accompanied by another man. Both of their guns were raised and ready for anything.

The woman hidden above waited for the second man to walk through before she swung her leg up and over the door to slam it back shut. Dropping to the ground she rolled forward towards the second triad. Pulling his legs out from under him, his back hit the ground with a hard thud. Beca had seconds to react to the first triad who turned and was ready to fire. Beca grabbed the knife from the triad she had pinned to the ground and with a quick flick of her wrist the knife flew right into the man's right eyeball socket.

The man below her went to scream but Beca straddled his upper body and delivered a hard and swift blow to the mans head. Knocking him unconscious instantly.

Taking the handgun from the triads holster and a few knives Beca back to the front door.

The woman leader of these triad stood with a smirk on her face. No doubt from seeing the door slam shut behind her men as they entered, she knew they were most likely dead from an ambush. From who? That was something apparently she knew also.

"Not alone in there Miss Beale? … Auryon right?!" she yelled in statement more than question, "I've heard many stories about you… I don't believe one piece of it. Why don't you come out here and fight me. Fight me and we will see who is the best!"

Beca's face remained stoic and seeing from the small crack that Lily was advancing on the triad woman.

"I've heard some things about you too." Beca replied, "Nothing worthy of mentioning."

The woman wore a scowl at that reply.

"Your sister however, is one I would never want to cross." Beca added then moved away from the window.

The triad woman laughed, "You should get your facts straight Auryon. I killed my sister." Pulling two knives from her back holster she made her way towards the front door.

The woman was abruptly stopped with a leg connecting with the back of her calf, making her fall to the ground. She did well in trying to recover and swept her other leg back to stop the person, but they only stepped back. Raising her eyes up to see it was another woman that had stopped her, she had near feared the rumors about Beca were correct. That she was fast. That however wasn't the case right now, instead new fear struck seeing who it was.

"Jamae. (Sister.)" Lily spoke, her voice cold.

"Naega dangsin-eul jug-yeossda. (I killed you.)" She snapped as she stood.

"Ani, kimi. dangsin-eun dangsin-i saeng-gag haess-eo. (No, Kimmy. You just thought you did.) Lily stared at her sister as she stood and once more held on tightly to her knives, "Dangsin-eun silsuleulhaessda. (You made a mistake.) Naega chanseong banhwanhaji anhseubnida hana.(One that I will not return in favour.)"

Lily unsheathed her own set of long knives and both of them stood still, staring at one another and waiting.

"Da-eum nal gong-gyeog! (Attack me then!)" Kimmy yelled.

Lily dug her foot into the ground and launched towards her sister, Kimmy did the same.

* * *

She was confused. Her eyebrows furrowed at the sight of an empty chair and loose rope.

_Wasn't he in here?_

Chloe's heartbeat began to rise and her eyes widened at the sound of someone behind her. Already her hands began to shake, her breathing was also shaky and she tried to think of something, anything. Going with her first plan she swiftly turned and ran towards the door to the hallway.

Benji tried to leap forward and grab her but Chloe pushed him off. He cried in pain when she pushed against his broken fingers. Using his other arm he followed her out into the hallway and swung it around her neck. She was tall but he was able to get a grip.

Chloe began to cough, her arms flailing back to try and hit him. Benji dodged the swings and latched on tightly. Chloe propelled herself backwards and tried to use the wall in a desperate attempt to get him off. Benji growled in pain and dropped to the floor.

Chloe's hand went up to her throat, relieved that the pressure was gone she coughed before her eyes focused on Beca's figure moving towards her.

Benji stood and seeing Beca he ran towards her, "AHH!" he yelled trying to intimidate her.

Beca's face remained stoic, but her blood boiled seeing that Chloe was hurt. That was his doing, and he would regret it.

Benji reached her and tried to throw a punch, that Beca easily leaned her head back and dodged. He went for another hit but Beca grabbed his extended arm, and pulled harshly, a click then pop being heard he screamed in pain from having his arm dislocated. To shut him up Beca grabbed his head and smashed it into the wall.

With his head impaled through the drywall his body slumped against it. He wasn't dead, not yet anyway. But to Chloe it was one of the most violent things she was yet to see.

Beca looked to Chloe and rushed towards her but stopped seeing Chloe's shaking only increase.

_She's afraid… she's afraid of me._

Beca felt a rough pang of hurt spike through her heart at the sight, but quickly that was pushed aside.

"Close your eyes." She ordered to Chloe.

Chloe was frightened, shaking and yet from Beca's expression knew that someone was behind her. Someone trying to kill her. The way in which she had ordered and yet begged for Chloe to do as she asked, had Chloe do just that. Chloe clenched her eyes shut, along with her hands which she bought up to her chest, silently praying.

A triad had entered the house and had his gun aimed at Chloe from the other end of the hallway. Without hesitation Beca grabbed a knife from her back pocket and sent it flying down the hallway, past Chloe's head and into the triads'.

Chloe could hear a body drop to the floor behind her and opening an eye she saw Beca standing in front of her, closer then before.

"Are you okay?" Beca asked softly. She ached to reach out and touch her, to inspect the light marks Benji had left around her neck and to somehow soothe the pain.

Chloe could see Beca's eyes look down to her neck and guessed there must be a mark, "I'm okay." She placed a hand gently to her neck which could feel some bruising.

"Chloe…" Beca breathed.

Chloe was silent, her voice sounded defeated, sad, regretful.

Beca wanted to say something to help Chloe in trusting her, but was cut off hearing more men enter the house. By the alarmed look on Chloe's face she heard them as well.

Beca lightly took Chloe's hand, those bright blues now looking at her.

"Through here." Beca whispered, and led them into a room, thankful that Chloe was still following her directions.

Shutting the door behind them, they were in a small bedroom. Chloe was confused and panicked as to what the hell they were going to do in here. Her thoughts were cut short by Beca tugging her into the bathroom. Beca walked over to the small bathroom bench. Letting go of Chloe's hand, which Chloe immediately felt less safe from the disconnection, Beca placed her hands on the bench and began to move it.

Beca grunted and gritted her teeth at the weight of the bench, pouring her strength into moving it and finally she pushed it to the side. Revealing a small hole.

Beca looked to Chloe and it went without saying anything as to what she wanted the red head to do.

Chloe shook her head, "I-I'm not going to fit in there!" she hissed.

Beca sighed but hearing the door slam open to the bedroom she tossed Chloe the keys to the car, "Go now!" she whispered.

Chloe didn't need any more encouragement, she crouched down and tried to feed her body through the small hole. Out of the corner of her eye she could see that Beca was fighting 2 men. Trading blows back and forth.

Chloe didn't want to leave Beca alone.

Beca saw out of her peripherals that Chloe was watching her, "GO!" she yelled and swung her body around to dodge a swing and connect her own into the other triads face.

Chloe jumped at the sudden order and threw herself down into the hole, and crawled to a grate that she easily pushed aside despite her fear of not being able to do so. Pushing herself up she came face-to-face with the car, looking left to right and finding that no one appeared to be around she ran to the car and jumped into the drivers seat.

Chloe turned the key, sparking the ignition of the car and looked up to see a faint dust trail in the far distant that appeared to be looking away from them.

_Jessica… thank god they made it out._

Her eyes then abruptly turned to the sound of glass shattering and to see Beca being flung out of a window. Her back hit the dirt hard and she remained there, not moving.

"Beca!" she yelled but suppressed to a whisper.

Two triads jumped out of the window and walked over to the brunette. Beca had disarmed them of their guns inside so one of the men reached back for his knife to finish the job.

 _I have to do something!_ Chloe put the car into drive and pressed her foot to the accelerator.

The roar of the car made the men turn around and look at the vehicle. Little to everyone's knowledge Beca was still very conscious and was waiting until the men got closer to attack. However with this new distraction Beca placed her hands beside her head on the ground and flipped herself up, pushing one of the triad by the shoulders into the house wall, she tapped the other triads shoulder. His attention was on the car but had turned feeling a tap on his shoulder. Beca jumped out of the way and began punching the other triad whilst Chloe hit the other with the car.

Chloe gripped the steering wheel and screamed, she closed her eyes and heard his body hit the front of the car, hard.

Beca delivered a final punch to the other triads head and turned to see the final triad had arrived and raised his gun towards Chloe. Taking the gun from her waistband she fired.

Hearing the gunshot Chloe gripped the steering wheel even tighter. She was yet to open her eyes and was afraid to do so. However when hearing the passenger door open she screamed and threw a punch, opening her eyes just as the other person caught it. Beca.

"It's just me." Beca stated, still holding the fist in her hand.

Chloe scoffed at that very loose term and took her hand back, gripping the steering wheel once more, "Sorry."

Beca strapped the seatbelt around her and then looked to Chloe. They still weren't moving.

"Let's go." Beca voiced.

"I-is… is he dead?" Chloe mumbled.

Beca's face softened and with a small sigh she placed a hand over Chloe's that were sheet white from gripping the steering wheel so tightly.

"He's not dead. You did the right thing. And right now we need to get out of here. There could be more coming."

"More?!"

"Chloe." Beca snapped, but then again her face softened, "Focus we need to go." Beca's gaze continued to survey the area and whipped back to see the triad Chloe had hit with the car grab his gun.

"Go-go-go!" Beca yelled.

Chloe saw the man and his gun, her reaction sent her foot flying down onto the accelerator once again and left a large trail of dust behind them as they took off.

"Get down." Beca stated.

Chloe leaned her head down but not too far so as she could see where she was going. Bullets rang out and only a few sounded to have connected with the car. Beca was thankful that the trail of dust must have left the man not able to see the car properly.

Beca sat back up in the chair and looked back to the safe house. Chloe saw her actions out of the corner of her eye and also sat up in her chair as she continued to drive.

"A-are… is it safe?" Chloe asked.

Just then an extremely loud bang and bright light of an orange and red exploded from behind. The safe house had been blown apart. Chloe jumped and the car swerved slightly from the sudden explosion, her jaw agape at the sight from the rearview mirror.

Beca turned back around with a sigh, "Not yet."

Chloe's eyes went from the road to Beca's a few times before they stayed on the dirt road, "Where are we going?"

Beca wasn't sure and sat silently for a moment deliberating. Chloe waited and tried to calm her racing heartbeat. Beca could note how tense Chloe was and no doubt the adrenaline was still coursing through her body.

"Take some deep breaths…" Beca stated calmly.

"I'm fine." Chloe replied, though it was clearly a lie, "No I'm not but-but…" she exhaled. Taking Beca's advice upon feeling herself become heated and shaky once more she breathed in and out.

"I think its best that I drive… pull ov-"

"No! No I have this!" Chloe replied, she again took a deep inhale then exhale, before pleading with a "Please."

Driving was the only thing that was keeping her hands busy, her mind having to focus on driving and not this whole fucked up situation of being hunted.

Beca dropped it, "Okay… take a right up here and then stay on the back road until I say so."

Chloe just gave a short nod and left her eyes to be fixated on the road.

The car trip was silent. Beca had tried to contact Stacie, which rung and went through to message.

_Maybe she's on the phone to C.R… or Lily._

Beca tried to call Lily but that went straight through to message.

"You're bleeding."

Hearing the soft voice her eyes went to Chloe who was looking at her but then went back to the road.

"What?"

"You're bleeding." Chloe repeated and used her hand to point to her own face just above her right eyebrow.

Beca did the same on her own face and pulled her hand back to find blood. She didn't say anything as she reached into the side door for an unused napkin and pressed it to her forehead.

"Are…" Chloe's voice broke through the silence again.

"Make a left here." Beca interrupted, knowing where her question was probably going.

Chloe turned the vehicle and were rather far out once more from Vegas, she guessed somewhere along the outskirts. They were passing homes but they were becoming fewer and fewer. It looked to be an expensive area also, with the sizeable houses having large acreage between them.

Chloe's thoughts diverted back to back to asking Beca her question, "Are those… guys back there…dead?"

Beca didn't ignore the question, instead she was thankful that they had arrived, "Stop the car."

Chloe pulled the car to a halt but they were not situated outside of any homes, but down the road from one, "What's going on?"

"I need to make sure it's clear." Beca voiced and took the napkin away from her forehead. This was her own private home, she had kept it well hidden and only Amy and Lily knew of its existence. That probably includes C.R. now. Regardless she had to make sure it was safe.

Chloe looked at Beca and saw that some of the blood had dripped down onto her cheek, "Here." Unclicking her seatbelt she reached across to the napkin and folded it over to a clean side.

"What are you-?" Beca stopped talking at Chloe's hand lightly taking hold of her chin and turned her head to the side. Beca silently reveled in feeling Chloe's touch again.

"There was more blood." Chloe simply voiced, her own voice was more a whisper.

Beca gazed to the side and locked with Chloe's eyes. The blood had been cleaned but Chloe's fingers lingered longer. Clearing her throat Chloe leaned back and placed the napkin in a plastic bag she saw in her own side door.

"Thanks." Beca stated and reached for the door handle.

"Wait! Where are you going?" Chloe could feel the fear rising from the prospect of Beca leaving her here.

"I have to make sure the house is clear." Beca repeated.

"I'm coming with you."

"No it's better you stay here-"

"Beca!" Chloe snapped and this caught Beca's attention, "I'm not staying here by myself…"  _I feel safer when I'm with you._

Beca gritted her teeth, her eyes went from Chloe's to the home in front of them. Deliberating her choices Beca's face grew solemn. Chloe saw this and ached to know what was going through the brunette's mind.

"I need you to be safe Chloe…"

"I'll stay close to you." Chloe offered to ease her worry.

"No you don't understand… I-…" Beca sat forward and reached into her waistband pulling out a handgun. She held it in her palm and looked to Chloe whose eyes were wide like saucers, "I can't have you going in unarmed… I will always do my utmost to protect you Chloe but… if I'm not able to get to you… you need to protect yourself."

Chloe remained silent, her eyes still focused on the gun but understood what Beca was saying.

"Do you understand?" Beca asked trying to gain her attention.

Chloe slowly nodded.

"Have you ever used a gun?"

"I-… when I was younger… once or twice my Dad took me shooting." Chloe replied.

"I hope you never have to use this Chloe." Beca stated with all sincerity. It pained Beca greatly for this bubbly and bright personality to be tainted by taking another's life.

Chloe looked into Beca's eyes and could see that she was sincere with her words, her wishes that it wouldn't come down to using it. Chloe was praying for that also, she didn't know if she had it in her to shoot someone. Hitting that man with the car was horrifying, but somewhere deep she knew she had to help Beca. She had to.

Beca showed her the quick basics of holding the gun, pointing the sights and how to flick the safety off. Once that was done she carefully handed Chloe the gun.

"It's heavy." Chloe voiced quietly.

Beca watched Chloe get used to the weight and aim it and the windshield before returning it into her lap.

"You ready?" Beca asked.

Chloe looked to Beca, biting her lip she didn't have the confidence to speak, instead she gestured with a small nod.

Beca jumped out of the car and went over to the drivers' side to open the door. Chloe gave a short smile and stepped out. Beca gave a reassuring squeeze to Chloe's arm and then voiced "Let's go."

Chloe followed behind Beca as they made their way to the large home.


	13. Chapter 13

"Stroma?" The detective received no answer from those in the office as he walked past the numerous desks towards Stoma's.

"Anyone seen him?" He asked again. Those close by only shook their heads and shrugged.

Reaching Detective Stroma's desk the mans desk was empty apart from the mess of files littered across the old wood.

Letting out a deflated sigh he tried ringing Stoma's mobile again. To his surprise, on the second ring, someone picked up.

" _Stroma."_

"Stroma? Bout' god damn time, where are you?"

" _Checking out a possible lead. Not solid yet. Why?"_

"Why are you whispering?"

" _Why are you calling?"_

"Stroma we've been given orders to stand down on the case."

" _Uh what? You want to tell me why?"_

"The case is being alleviated."

" _Oh that's bullshit. Something isn't right with all of this and you know it."_

"I know that this is a high priority case. Especially due to the person being a god damn international singer or whatever. The FBI are taking lead now."

Stroma audibly huffed over the line.

"Drop it Stroma. We have more to deal with. There has been an influx sighting of Triad in the area, were you aware?"

" _I was actually. I'm going to follow that up now and talk to you later."_

"Stro-"

Stroma hung up and peered over his cover to survey the area being cleaned up by firefighters and suited men and women, looking to be apart of the FBI. Though Stroma found it off putting that the agents were yet to follow the evidence of tire tracks that led away from the area.

Stroma stealthily made his way back to his car and started it up, following the tracks carefully.

* * *

Checking the perimeter twice they parked the car into the garage and upon going upstairs were met with the extraction team.

Amy was carrying Jessica, but the woman insisted she was fine to walk and had let her down. She was a little woozy, her mind trying to recollect what it was that had happened. Immediately she had asked where Chloe was and this made Stacie more agitated.

Jessica noted how professional the men in front of her appeared and sought to ask the question again, "Where is my friend? Where is Chloe?"

One of the agents looked to the woman and gave a short reassuring smile, "Jessica we are an extraction team that has been sent to escort yourself and Chloe Beale to safety-"

"Then where is she? What the hell is going on?" Jessica interrupted.

The agents' eyes looked to Stacie's, "That's a question we are wondering also."

Stacie remained stoic, "I want to speak with C.R."

"You are in no position-"

"Actually I am."

"You are holding Miss Beale captive otherwise?" He asked slightly amused.

"I was in mid-discussion with C.R before we were found. I want to speak to her now." Stacie stated, unmoving from her demands.

The agents sighed, and nodded to another agent who brought a phone forward.

"It's ringing." He informed then held it out to Stacie.

Stacie sauntered forward and took the phone, going into another room for privacy as she placed the phone to her ear.

"C.R."

" _Stacie? What is this about I thought we had discussed-"_

"No-no we didn't…" Stacie sighed, "There has to be something you can do… I'm willing to come back and I will do as you ask, but leave Beca out of this. Let her have a life."

C.R sighed,  _"That's all good and well Stacie but it's not your face that has been seen with Chloe Beale of which we had a very difficult time deleting from the world. Regardless my superiors have seen her now… that ship has sailed, it was a one time offer."_

"That's bullshit!" Stacie exasperated.

" _Stacie."_  C.R said in warning, not caring for the woman's attitude.

"I-I'm sorry C.R but you have to understand-"

" _I do. That's you sister and like so many years ago you want to save, help and protect her… but you have to understand that I'm in no position to give you or Beca another chance. Not now. Not when they know where you and Beca are."_

"So that's why we are in play again… the agency wants us to finally end this?" Stacie asked with annoyance.

" _Don't you?"_  C.R stated not denying it, what was the point.

"Not at the cost of my sister C.R. … she was finally in a good place." Stacie's voice was less strong. It pained her that this was really happening, that her sister was likely to slip back into this life.

" _Was she? Were you aware that she had been tracking their movements and gathering information on locating their whereabouts?"_

Stacie cupped a hand to her mouth to stifle the sigh and take a moment. She wasn't stupid, she knew Beca was likely to keep tabs on the hitmen but to what extent had she done that? Was her sister still hell bent on tearing them down?

C.R took the silence as confirmation that Stacie did not really know of how Beca was spending her spare time,  _"Look Stacie… what's done is done now. Beca has made her choice and quite frankly I'm glad. I say that because you and her are our best chance in being rid of these hitmen… these hitmen who have more than pushed their way up our list of concerns."_

"Oh well how convenient that Chloe Beale entered the picture." Stacie huffed, "And what then? Hmm? What happens if we are able to 'be rid' of the hitmen and don't die?"

Stacie already knew the answer but her anger and sadness for all of this being thrust back into their lives.

" _You return to us and receive your next task on behalf of the United States."_  C.R replied.

Stacie didn't reply and glared her eyes around the room wishing she could peg the phone at the wall and feel it break.

"Where are Beca and Chloe?"

" _I'm sure they are on their way."_  Stacie replied.

C.R. walked around the large office she was in, she wasn't surprised Stacie was being difficult  _"I'll get in contact wither then. The extraction team are being pulled and will take Jessica."_

"What of Chloe?"

" _You will be bringing her in. Your sister should keep her distance from Chloe."_  C.R stated.

Stacie scoffed, those were exact thoughts before all of this hit then fan. But afterwards, after the attempt on Chloe's life… she realized they would have most definitely succeeded if it weren't for Beca wanting to stay with Chloe. And as much as Stacie wished that they weren't in this mess, she didn't want to have had Chloe lose her life. Beca would most definitely never see it the way Stacie does, but she always considered her sister a hero. What her sister had with Chloe? Well that was a Beca she had only hoped to see, and she did albeit briefly, thus she felt like defending the pair.

"Beca will keep her safe C.R. she's the one person that should stay close to her."

" _Please tell me you aren't serious? You know of the pair and their 'close' relationship yes?"_

"Yes."

" _Then you should understand that will cloud her judgment and Miss Beale is in more danger then safety by staying with Beca. They are after her."_

"And me? If you haven't forgotten… especially me."

" _I know that Stacie…. and perhaps you are right, maybe Amy should extract Miss Beale?"_

Stacie quickly backtracked, she knew that if Beca wasn't able to accompany Chloe she would feel more at ease if it was her that would be with Chloe, "No C.R. I'm more than able to bring Beale in for protection."

" _You sure Stacie?"_

"Yes C.R."

" _I'll think about it… the media storm that has begun from Chloe's disappearance is more than keeping us busy. No doubt the hitmen will be on their way to Vegas. We are trying looking at the options of extracting Miss Beale safely and right now we won't be able to take her through the airport… driving or another safe house might be our only options right now. Not to mention the help they are receiving from the triad as you so told me before we were disconnected."_

"Have you heard from Lily?" Stacie asked.

" _Nothing yet. I have to Stacie. I will keep you informed and if you hear anything from your sister ring me back immediately. My secure line has been connected to your phone. Do you understand?"_

Stacie walked towards the door to leave the room, "Yes." Was her forced reply.

The call was disconnected and she gritted her teeth as she pulled the phone away from her ear.

"Fuck!" she hissed quietly and clenched her fist throwing it towards the wall but had stopped just inches from connecting. Instead she sought to calm herself down and ran the hand through her hair. Licking her dry lips she left the room and went to discuss what was happing (in brief dot points) to Jessica and the next plan of action for the agents.

* * *

"Shit… shit." She whispered, looking around to find that Beca was no longer beside her. Chloe took a deep breath and tried to steady her shaking hands in front of her that were holding the gun.

Chloe checked around herself as she made her way up the hallway. Each room she passed she called in hushed whisper for Beca but the brunette was nowhere to be found. The apartment was small and Chloe soon reached the kitchen table. Her stance of holding the gun faltered as her eyes widened to see a large folder on the table. On the front of the folder read her name in full.

_Chloe Isabelle Beale._

"What the fuck?" she hissed.  _This is Beca's place… this is her file on me! Has she been spying on me? So she has been using me?... God who are you?_

Hearing a sound behind her Chloe's heart rate spiked, her hand holding the gun she held it tightly as she spun. It was a mistake but her finger that was hovering over the trigger had pulled back on the trigger prematurely as she held it up and towards the noise. Chloe could barely register it all. Going by in a flash was the loud, ear piercing shot of the gun whilst her eyes saw Beca at lightening speed react and threw herself to the side of the hallway.

Chloe's eyes were wide, "I'm sorry! I-…did-did you just dodge a fucking bullet?" _god she is fast._

Beca suppressed the urge to roll her eyes and instead went over to take the gun from Chloe's hands.

"Check before you shoot." Beca stated and placed the gun into the back of her jeans.

"Where did you go?" Chloe snapped.

"I thought I had heard something. I also told you to follow but turned to find you gone. The house is clear but we shou-"

"Beca what is this?" Chloe interjected and pointed to the large folder.

Beca was confused and looked over to the folder,  _Shit Amy must've left it here._

Beca's gaze was low, she sighed and looked to Chloe who looked beyond pissed off.

"Were you spying on me?"

"No." Beca answered, "I had Amy collect information on you."

"Why?" her tone high in confusion, "I thought you had no idea about the hitman after me."

"I didn't." Beca needed to get her gear and walked into her bedroom, Chloe of course followed, "I-… I don't know I just wanted to look out for you?" she was unsure of how to put her feelings into words. After all, she had never felt this way, and such feelings were alien.

Chloe didn't expect that answer, "You don't sound so sure about that?"

Beca picked up a bag and packed some clothes, she exhaled loudly from Chloe's words. Annoyed and frustrated, "I don't know what you want me to tell you Chloe. I wanted to check more into your life… I wanted to know more about you."

"To protect me?"

"Yes."

"Beca the normal thing to do would be to ask me those things! That's all you needed to do. Talk to me and I would've told you."

Beca was silent, moving around the room and placing things into the bag.

"It's not fair that you get to investigate my life when I barely know anything about yours." Chloe's tone dropped in defeat towards the end of her sentence.

Beca stopped by the drawers near her bed and turned to Chloe.

"You're right. It's not, and I know the normal thing to do would have ben to talk to you Chloe but-but… well I've never really been one to do that. As you know now I'm not really normal. I didn't even get to read any of it." Beca answered and quickly she turned back to the drawers and grabbed the photo and slipped it into her bag.

Chloe noticed this motion but she could not see what or whom the photo was of.

Chloe was about to step forward and gain Beca's attention once more but watched as Beca grabbed the gym bag and went into the small closet. Pressing a button, a hidden door slid to the side and allowed the brunette to slip through.

Chloe's eyebrows drew in at this and went to have a look but spun on her heels. She had thought she had heard something down the hallway. Chloe felt the fear and adrenaline run through her again to where her feet carried her back towards Beca. Jogging into the closet she slipped in through the gap and collided right into Beca.

"Oof!" Beca was slammed back into a wall and dropped her bag. She had been ready to use force but upon seeing red hair, Beca dropped her worry. That was until she saw the look in Chloe's eyes.

Beca's words to ask what was wrong died in her throat. The feeling of Chloe flush against her body, her hands holding onto Beca's waist for support and the woman's hot breath felt on her face made Beca lose all other thoughts.

Chloe too near forgot the whole reason as to why she had ran in here. Her eyes locked with Beca's as she tried to steady herself. It was then she realized her hands were still holding onto Beca's waist and clearing her throat she reluctantly dropped them and stepped back a little.

Beca tried to hide her disappointment in her actions and instead focused on the question she had posed to ask, "What's wrong?"

Chloe stumbled a little as to whether she meant why she had removed her hands or if it had to do with?-  _oh yeah she probably means that._

"I thought I heard something…" Chloe answered and peered back out.

Beca tensed and carefully gave Chloe the gun once more, "Please don't shoot me."

Chloe gave a curt nod and took hold of the gun once more. Beca flicked the safety off and grabbing her bag moved outside gesturing for Chloe to follow. The red head was a bit preoccupied however as her eyes caught sight of a set up pin board that had numerous thumbtacks all over a large world map.

"Chloe." Beca hissed.

Chloe's eyes snapped back and made her way out of the room.

Beca looked around and listened out for any movement that was not their own. Nothing. Beca took the moment and turned to Chloe, gesturing with a finger to her own lips to signify being quiet, she placed the bag strap over Chloe. Chloe shifted for it to sit on her back comfortably and watched as Beca turned and checked both ways outside the door.

Chloe tried to steady her breathing and kept the gun in front of her but point to the ground for now.

Beca had her hands at the ready to grab one of her knives as she looked back to Chloe she held her hand up signaling to 'stay'. Chloe shook her head and took another step forward. Beca's eyes widened and again she silently told her to stay.

'I want to go with you.' Chloe mouthed.

Beca heard a sound from down the hallway and in a huff with both open palms in front of her she clenched them into fists at Chloe's reluctance to follow instructions.

Chloe gave an inward smirk having just won the silent debate.

Beca turned back to the door and seeing a silhouette of a moving body she went back to Chloe and moved her to stand behind the cover of the wall beside the door.

Beca wondered how she would get them back out to the car. She was at a loss for an escape route at the moment and focused her attention on waiting for the person to show himself or herself again.

Suddenly a voice broke through the tense silence, "Ssoji masibsio. (Do not shoot me.)"

Chloe watched as Beca's once tense body relaxed, which in turn made her nerves calm a little.

Beca stepped out from the cover of the wall and into the kitchen area where she found Lily helping herself to a glass of water and cleaning her slightly bloodied face with a cloth. Chloe had followed and looking to the gun she held, flicked the safety back on and placed it in the back of her jeans.  _This is uncomfortable._

"Lily. You okay?" Beca asked.

"No more than usual. I'm still alive."

"Is your sister?"

"That depends on whether she is able to get immediate medical attention or not. How about the both of you?"

"We're fine."

Chloe's gaze shifted to the back of Beca's head,  _Like hell we are. God this gun is digging into my back._

Lily finished her water and put it in the sink, placing the the bloodied rag into a plastic bag"Let's go then."

Beca kept her thoughts to herself and only gave a nod. Grabbing the plastic bag and Chloe's file off the table she went over to what appeared to be a dishwasher. Pulling out the tray she threw the documents in it and pressed a couple of buttons.

"Ready?" Beca asked Chloe.

 _What the hell?_ "Uhm yeah."

They all made their way outside but stopped when Lily moved in the opposite direction.

"I've borrowed a car it's over here." She elaborated whilst still walking.

Beca followed and Chloe was close to her side.

Coming up to an Audi Lily tossed Beca the keys, "You're not coming?" Chloe had opened the passenger door and threw the gym bag in the back but stopped to look at the other woman.

"No. I need to dispose of that car you've left down the street." Lily curtly answered and turned on her heel towards the other vehicle.

"Where do we go?" Beca asked.

"The car will tell you." Lily turned and eyed Chloe for a second before locking eyes with Beca, "Juui beka habnida. (Be careful Beca.)"

Beca watched her turn with a quirked eyebrow but slid into the car, as did Chloe who pulled the gun out of her jeans before doing so.  _I wonder what she just said to her?_

"The car will tell me." Beca scoffed.

Chloe gazed around trying to find somewhere to place the gun and in doing so spotted a GPS in the side of her door, "Maybe she meant this?" she held out the device.

Beca let a small smile show, "Let me see." She reached over and took the GPS, turning it on the screen showed a destination.

Chloe watched silently as Beca placed it in one of the cup holders and started up the car.

"The safehouse is about 20 minutes away." Beca reached into her back pocket to call Stacie. However the device wasn't turning on,  _Great the battery is dead._

"Is there a charger in this car?"

Chloe snapped out of her thoughts and looked around the car, but to no avail, "No."

Beca gazed from the road to Chloe, but decided to say nothing. Chloe was silent for a few minutes before she spoke up, "Why did you put that file of me in your dishwasher?"

Beca cracked a small smile, "It's not really a dishwasher. It's a incendiary device."

Chloe blinked having no idea what that meant.

"It destroys documents, weapons… anything along those lines really. That's why I put Lily's used rag in there as well."  _Damn I hope Lily does the same with that napkin Chloe used on my face earlier._

"Oh." Chloe sat back in her seat and looked out the window.

Again the car was met with thick silence.

"How many languages do you know?" Chloe suddenly asked.

"Quite a few."

"Why?"

"Why?" Beca was confused.

"Why do you know so many languages?"

Beca sighed and turned the car down a street, "I was taught from a young age. I've continued to learn languages since."

Chloe swallowed, she wanted to know more, "You were also taught how to fight?"

 _I was taught to kill…_ "Yes."

"I've taken some defence classes…" Chloe mumbled.

Beca hid the smirk that wanted to surface, "Are you hungry?"

"Hmm?" Chloe hummed having been stuck in her thoughts.

"Do you want something to eat? When was the last time you ate?" Beca asked.

"I-uh… I don't know. Before the show I think." God t _hat feels like a liftetime ago._

Beca lips formed a firm line, "What do you feel like?"

"I-I'm not all that hungry Beca."

"You need to eat. I will get you something to drink at least."

"Do we have time? Don't you have to get me to this other safehouse?" _Which I hope is safer then the last…_

"They will wait."Beca turned the car into a small take-away joint and went up to the window ordering a chicken salad and two bottles of water.

Chloe watched on wondering how they were to pay and Beca simply reached back into her gym bag and pulled out some notes. Handing them over through the window in exchange for the food they were on there way again.

Beca gave Chloe her food and placed the bottles of water in the cup holders. Immediately Chloe drank half the bottle of water and opened Beca's bottle.

"Here."

Beca gave a faint smile and accepted the bottle, "Thank you." She eagerly drank the water and placed it back in the holder.

Chloe looked down at the food and picked at it with the plastic fork provided.

"Please eat Chloe. I need you to keep your strength up." Beca voiced in reason.

Chloe warmed at her affection and care, slowly she ate the chicken salad.  _It's not too bad,_ "Do you want some?"

"No thank you."

"You should eat too Beca."

"I'm driving."

"That's no excuse."

Beca quirked her eyebrow and side glanced at the red head only to see her shuffle in closer and holding the fork skewered with salad and chicken out towards her mouth.

"Chloe-"

"Beca open your mouth."

Beca was amused but opened her mouth allowed Chloe to slide in the fork. Beca bit down and took the food with Chloe sliding the utensil back out and helping herself to another mouthful whilst Beca chewed.

Beca swallowed and a huge smile surfaced. Chloe saw this and felt her heart flutter at the woman's smile.

"What?" Chloe questioned.

"You."

"Me?"

"Yeah. You." Beca then gazed at Chloe for a second, her eyes piercing into her before turning back to look out at the road. Chloe felt her heart rate spike at the heated look in the woman's eye that was directed right at her. Sitting in the car just the two of them with a moment to breathe after the hotel, the current between them could still be felt.

 _God what is this?_ Beca wondered,  _How does she make me feel this way and so quickly?_ "Do you still feel it?" her voice in near whisper.

Chloe was put off the want of food for the want of something else, someone else, and it was terrifying.  _I still don't even know her really… but,_ "Yes…" she breathed her gaze falling onto Beca before diverting her lap.

Beca let out a slow exhale, she was elated to hear Chloe's response but also sad,  _I will probably never see her again once we arrive at the safehouse._ The thought was excruciating, but to amend for it she moved on to the thought of finding those responsible for the hit and to finally push her efforts in bringing an end to the hitmen.

Chloe sat quietly with her own intent on finding out more about Beca. They still had a little while to go till their destination and now seemed like a good a time as any to delve further into the mystery of Beca.


	14. Chapter 14

His pace was quick and his expression stoic as he made his way through the restaurant. Ushered through and up the staircase he met Kimmy who was being roughly patched up by a woman.

Allen exhaled, "Looks like things didn't go according to plan hm?"

Kimmy wore a scowl but tried to reel in her expression, "I'm still with you on this Allen. I will help you find them and kill them." Her voice strong with conviction but hissed as the woman was finishing her last stitch, "Josimhae! (Careful!)" Kimmy scolded.

Allen nodded, "I had one of my own hitmen who sent out a signal."

"Dead. I'm sorry Bumper." Kimmy informed him, using his code name in respect.

Allen exhaled and his expression became darker, as did his accompanying hitmen. All eyes turned to a triad member briskly entering the room, with a quick bow to them all he went of to Kimmy. Informing her in hushed whisper of the information he had just been told Kimmy's lips twitched into a smirk.

"What is it?" Allen impatiently asked.

Kimmy gave her triad brother a nod which sent him out of the room, and she eased herself off the table to stand, "We've spotted them."

* * *

"Beca?"

"Hmm?"

"Your scars aren't from motorbike accidents are they…"

Beca's expression dimmed, "No. But what I said was true, they were painful."

Chloe gazed over and saw the bruise/cut above Beca's eye.  _I hope that heals quickly for her and her leg._ She couldn't help but sympathize.

"So doing the dirt bike sport, that was a lie." She stated more than asked.

"Yes. But the premise behind my words were in a way truthful."

 _What?_ "What does that mean Beca?"

"I told you it was something I didn't want to continue. At first I… I" Beca was trying to grasp on how to tell Chloe, "I was not given a conventional start in this world Chloe. I thought nothing more than; it was my task in life with how I was brought up."

Chloe recalled her words in the hotel when lying on the couch together, she was listening intently and trying to understand the enigma of Beca, "Your father?"

Beca gripped the steering wheel a little tighter, "Yes."

"You told me he had forced you to do 'the sport'."

"Something along those lines. As I stated, I was brought up with different values and beliefs. A whole other view."

"So was Stacie?"

"Yes."

Chloe sat there for a moment and let that sink in. Though the sinking in part wasn't helping much in trying to fit the puzzle pieces together.  _Doesn't sound good though… she was brought up to fight, knows a ridiculous amount of languages…_ Suddenly something twisted in her gut, something not sitting right.

Chloe licked her dry lips, "You said you knew that Hitman.. Benji."

Beca's heart rate began to pick up slightly, "I knew of him, yes."

Chloe's hand reached down to the side compartment of the door, "How Beca?"

"Chloe-"

"How Beca!?" she demanded, her hand clasped tight around the grip.

Beca exhaled, "I knew of him when I was younger. A chemist of sorts with a fascination in animal toxins."

"You… you're one of them aren't you?" her voice was shaky, her whole body was shaking.

Beca's eyes had been checking the rearview mirror constantly out of learnt habit, but distracted but Chloe's outburst she shook her head, "No."

"Is that your code name or something? Auryon?" Chloe carefully asked, not believing her. She remembered the name being called out back at the safe house.

"Chloe I-… you have to understand,"

"No Beca! Talk to me for once! I know we've only known each other for a short amount of time but we both feel… this… whatever this is towards each other."

"I want to be honest with you Chloe, but it's more difficult then that?"

"Difficult to just talk to me?... Auryon?"

Beca gripped the steering wheel tight, her heart sank, "Please don't call me that. It's for your safety Chloe."

"Safety? I've been thrown into this mad world-"

"I know you have!" Beca snapped loudly which made Chloe sit back in her seat and shut her mouth, her hands now resting in her lap, "I know you have Chloe and if I could change all of this for you, to turn back time I would! You don't deserve to be exposed to this dirty and violent part of the world. You are a bright, beautiful and caring soul. It breaks my heart to see you in this situation. For you to know me? The real me? Nothing good will come of that Chloe, because once we reach this safehouse we will probably never see each other again." He voice became softer in saying those last words.

 _Oh Beca…_ "What?" Chloe breathed. She would never see her again?, "What happens at the safe house?"

"They will not let me accompany you further once we reach the safe house."

"W-why?" The brunette didn't answer, her expression was hardened "… Beca I-… I'm scared okay? I just-… god I meet someone who I feel strongly towards in such a short time and all of this happens? It's like the floor has been pulled out from under me." Chloe fidgeted with her hands.

Beca wasn't sure if it was the right choice but she was compelled to comfort her. Taking her hand off the steering wheel she reached over, her fingers skimming over Chloe's hand which slowly turned over for her to take hold of. Their fingers entwining. Already Chloe felt considerably calmer, though her mind was still reeling  _She said no to being a hitman? But with Benji, the languages, fighting, it tells me that she used to be or is one … she can't be though she is protecting me. She has saved me more times than I can count already… I don't want to be apart from her._

"Chloe I don't blame you for being scared, but let me just say in the past 48 hours, you continue to surprise me."

Chloe was confused and turned to listen to her, their hands still entwined still sitting on her thigh.

"You have shown incredible strength and perseverance through all of this. Don't doubt yourself in being strong because you are. You're a fighter and have shown bravery at times." She gave a small grin to Chloe but then it faltered, "I don't want you to be tainted by all of this – by me." Beca sighed and the overwhelming urge to be honest and tell Chloe was sitting right on the tip of her tongue.

"I-… my father was a terrible man Chloe,"

_Was?_

"But my view of him when I was younger… I idolized him. I believed in him and craved for acceptance and for him to be proud of me… I was blinded by all of that. Stacie wasn't, well… nowhere near as much as I was and she got me out of that life, at a cost." Beca sighed and looked up to the rearview mirror.

"At a cost?... so-so you were?-" Chloe eyes widened as did her heart but in looking over to Beca the woman's eyes didn't leave the rearview mirror, "W-what is it?"

"We are being followed."

_What?!_

Beca untwined her hand with Chloe's and placed it back on the steering wheel.

"A-are you sure?" Chloe turned her head to carefully peek around the seat. Her eyes gazed around to see many cars, it was late afternoon and traffic wasn't all that light, "Which car?"

"Black range rover." Beca answered. Coming up to a set of traffic lights Beca turned the car and continued on down the street. Her eyes glanced up to the rearview mirror to see the range rover still following them. It was behind a couple of cars but from the way they were driving and had been following their exact lane changes/direction Beca knew.

"They're still following." Chloe worriedly spoke, her voice low in case they would hear her, which is highly unlikely.

"I know." Beca answered and turned the car again.

"W-what are we going to do?" Chloe snapped her eyes up to look at Beca. The woman's eyes locked straight ahead and at times glancing at the rearview mirror.

"We need to get off the roads." Beca's voice sounded a lot harder.

Chloe swallowed and felt her hear rate only incline, "Beca?"

Beca was brought out of her thoughts at the woman's voice, like a silent reprimand of what she was yet to tell her.  _How can she read me so easily?_

"That's not the only car following us." Beca told her and again turned the car down a long stretch of busy road.

_What?! There are more?!_

Beca glanced over to make sure Chloe's seatbelt was still in place before she turned the car into a lane then back over into the far left lane. Both range rovers had mirrored the action except one of the cars broke off, disappearing down the next street.

Beca huffed,  _Trying to box us in._

Beca kept the car at a steady pace as they continued down the road. Seeing that the light ahead had just hit yellow she began to slow the car down.

Chloe barely had a moment to realize what was going on after Beca told her to "Hold on." Before the car shot ahead at quick speed and through the now turned red light. Chloe's right hand gripped the side door handle as they shot through the intersection and she turned to see the range rover that had been following them, had now been smashed into by another car.

"Holy shit. They really were following us." Chloe breathed and slumped her head back against the chair, thankful they were in the clear for now.

"We're not out of it yet. There is still another car around."

Chloe lifted her head off the seat,  _Shit forgot about that one._

"We can't stay in this car either. It's been marked now." Beca turned the car and went down a few back alleyways before pulling up into a small back area car park.

Beca quickly pulled the car into park, "We need to go. Come on." She unclicked her seatbelt and turned to grab her bag out of the back seat. Jumping out of the car she walked around the front and turned back to see Chloe still seat in the passenger seat.

Beca blinked at her, just as Chloe was doing. Beca held out her arms asking what she was doing.

Chloe shook her head of the worried/adrenaline haze and got out of the car, "Where are we going?" she closed the door.

Beca frowned and stepped towards her, "Away from here, come on." She urged and turned on her heel down the alleyway.

Chloe jogged a little to keep up with Beca and caught up to walk beside her. Chloe watched as the brunette's eyes glanced around the area rapidly, she found herself doing the same.

Beca's eyes widened at seeing a black range rover pass down the very end of the alleyway. Quickly she took Chloe by the arm and pulled her to the side, positioning themselves in small back area for employees. Some appeared to be on break having a smoke, eyeing the pair curiously.

"Did they see us?" Chloe breathed in horror at having seen the car as well.

"Not sure." Beca peered out to have a look.

Meanwhile Chloe gazed up from the rim of her cap and saw that a woman who had been talking to a man was looking at her with questioning eyes.  _Shit she might be noticing me._

Chloe took Beca by the arm who had quickly turned thinking she was in trouble. Instead Beca was shocked to find Chloe embracing her, the woman's head nestling down into the crook of her shoulder.

'Are you okay?' was on the tip of Beca's tongue however Chloe spoke first.

"The woman over there was staring, I think she might've been recognizing me." Chloe whispered. Her soft breath against her skin gave Beca the chills. Even her eyes fluttered a little, noticing that in fact Chloe was right and the woman had been looking at her.

Beca encircled her arms around Chloe and held her tightly, this made the woman give a small smile at having been caught staring and moved on with talking to her friend once more.

Beca ran her hand up and down Chloe's back reassuringly and comfortingly. She didn't want to let go, if anything she wanted to pull away a little and give Chloe a kiss. They stood this way for a little while, the alleyway lights and back door lights of businesses illuminating the area.

Chloe sighed, reveling in the warm feeling, one that had her heart immediately calmer. The cover and blanket of being safe washed over her. Which was startling having just listened to Beca in the car prior to them being followed.

Regardless Chloe pulled away a little and gazed into Beca's eyes, "Thank you."

Beca remained quiet, her eyes frozen into Chloe's.

"Thank you for saving me Beca. Back at the hotel."

Beca gave a small warm smile.

"And for keeping me safe… for protecting me." Chloe finished and bit her lip, her eyes glancing down at Beca's lips before she stepped back a little more. Their arms still held one another. Beca's fingers reached around to skim along Chloe's neck where the faint bruises still remained and it pained her to see.

"Always." Beca breathed, a huge statement, but true nonetheless.

The small distance that was once between them began to lessen. Naturally moving closer as the pull between them was ever current. However they were interrupted by one of the back doors slamming open with a woman storming out and a man following her, "Just leave me alone! I'm done with your shit!" she yelled as she continued to walk.

Beca glanced over to them as did Chloe.

"Don't you dare talk to me like that!" He jogged up to her and grabbed her arm rather harshly to make her stop and spin around, the woman nearly falling over, "You will stop and look at me when I am talking to you!"

Beca's frown deepened and took a further step back from Chloe.

Chloe was also scowling at the gruff looking man, "Hey!" she walked towards them, "There is no need for you to grab her like that."

Beca stood closely behind Chloe, surprised again by her brazen approach.

The mans eyes snapped over to the red head not realizing they were alone, "This has nothing to do with you! Back off." He grabbed the woman's arm harder and began to drag them back inside.

The woman whimpered, "You're hurting me Jeff! Let go!"

"She said let go!" Chloe ran up to him.

Jeff had let go of the woman and spun to Chloe, his demeanor towering over hers. Immediately Chloe smelt the strong odor of alcohol hit her nostrils, and second-guessed her approach. His arm came up in a balled first right towards Chloe's face.

"NO JEFF!" the woman screamed and stepped forward to stop him.

Chloe watched as Jeff suddenly dropped over to the ground. Beca standing behind him from having delivered a swift kick to the back of his knee, she had grabbed the hand that threatened to touch Chloe and held his arm tightly outstretched behind him.

Beca's face was stoic trying to reel in her full anger not wanting to frighten Chloe. That didn't stop her from tugging his arm in the painful position. He gasped in pain and his other arm held his shoulder, not being able to move with Beca's leg stamped down on the back of his calf.

"You will not touch her. You will not touch any woman the way you just did and were about to." Beca's voice towered over the now quiet back alley.

Chloe watched Beca before her eyes turned to the woman and went over to check she was okay.

Not having received an answer Beca turned his arm a little making him groan out in pain, "Do I make myself clear?" she demanded.

"AH fffuck! Okay, OKAY!" he screamed.

Employees from other nearby business began to tune in and watch the event.

Beca noticed this and chastised herself for still being in this damn alleyway.

Beca leaned down closer to his ear, "I sure as hell don't want to see you ever again. So I state; If I ever hear that you treat women badly, even a whisper of something, I will find you and deal with you personally… Jeffery Laurence Ackley of 14 Burset Street, do you understand me?"

His eyes widened in fear of her statement, knowing his full name and address, "H-how?-OW! OW! Okay, okay yes. I'm sorry!"

"Don't tell me," Beca shifted him to see the woman standing with Chloe, both of them staring at them, "Tell her."

"I-I'm sorry Liz." He confessed.

Beca let go of his arm and moved around towards Liz, her hand holding a small black wallet.

"Jeff would like you to have a dinner on him." Beca stated as she handed over his wallet that she had swiped, "Isn't that right Jeffery, maybe she will let you join and you can discuss things in a mature manner."

"Y-yeah." Jeff breathed still kneeling on the ground massaging his arm that was tingling with pain still.

"T-thanks." Liz whispered to Chloe and Beca.

"Of course, will you be okay?" Chloe asked.

"Yeah, yeah I'll be fine." She gave a reassuring smile.

Beca went over a few paces and picked her gym bag back up and swung it around her body, "Lets go." She told Chloe, holding out her hand.

Chloe glanced down at the hand and back at Beca who had now pulled her hoodie up, shadowing her face. Chloe accepted her hand and giving Liz a goodbye they left the alleyway.

Chloe kept her glance on Beca as she followed her lead. Her mind replaying the whole situation a minute ago, subconsciously smiling of Beca's actions towards that asshole.

Beca let out a small breathy laugh. This surprised Chloe and her smile only increased at the sound, "What?"

"You are a strong woman Chloe Beale, but if you continue to put yourself in peril like that I-…" Beca exhaled,  _I'm finding it more than difficult to not kill those that pose any harm to you!_

"You could teach me a few things?" Chloe suggested, "So I can defend myself?"

They turned the corner as Beca carefully peered around, she tugged them into a group walking past using them for cover, her hand still holding Chloe's.

Beca glanced over to Chloe, their eyes locking, a small smile playing at her lips "I might just have to do that." Her thumb brushed over Chloe's skin.

Chloe felt her heart flutter at the motion on her hand, "You know I did take some defence classes… I thought I might be able to handle him but uh-… well he was taller then I thought. I was going to go with plan C."

Beca quirked an eyebrow in amusement, "Plan C?"

"Crotch shot." Chloe stated simply.

Beca's lips twitched up and her breathy laugh surfaced, of which made Chloe smile and join in laughing.

"You skipped to C though." Beca voiced, "What of plan B?"

Chloe smirked, "Plan B-eca came swooping in and kicked his ass before plan C could happen."

Beca scoffed, "Got what he deserved."

"I agree. Oh!-" Chloe had spun from being tugged from Beca's hand, the woman's arms wrapped around her shoulder, the embraced for a moment before she felt Beca begin to move them to continue walking, "Wha-?"

"Keep your head down and keep up with me." Beca whispered. Her eyes caught sight of the range rover, the same number plate which she had memorized, it was also accompanied by two others.

"Have they seen us?" Chloe whispered in panic, guessing that was what Beca was talking about.

"I don't think so… but they will be searching this entire area."

"Shit." Chloe breathed, her arm now wrapped around Beca's waist, again she felt a little safer.

Beca gave a small smile at their position, wishing it could always be like this – minus being hunted, that she would have to leave her, and that-… okay well the list goes on.

"You've put the gun on safety right? You will not use it unless circumstances are dire." Beca said in hush tone.

_Oh fuck. The gun._

Chloe's eyes widened, her mind rewound, the last image of the weapon was sitting in the side door of the car, of where it would still be.

"Uhm-"

Beca's lips formed a tight line, "You left it in the car didn't you."

Chloe bit her lip, "… Yeah."

Beca rolled her eyes, "Shans (Unbelievable), of course you did."

Chloe felt like a kid being scolded, "You should have reminded me! I was still processing what the hell was going on when you parked the car."

"Oh you will not turn this on me. One wouldn't think it's that hard to remember the gun."

"May I remind you that I'm not a frequent gun user. When I get out of a car I usually check if I have my purse, phone, lipstick, sunglasses. Not 'Oh yeah!'" she smacks her forehead in mock for extra effect, "Better not forget the gun I always keep stashed in the side door pocket, would hate for the sun to rot the metal or whatever'."

Beca forced her smile to not surface, "Well we weren't going to a mall. You only had to look to the side, of which you would have getting out of the car, and pick up the gun."

Chloe huffed, "Look why don't we just go back-?"

"You're joking right. We can't go bac-"

"Okay well stop bickering about the damned gun when we can't do anything about it. I forgot it, end of discussion." She hissed.

"You're grumpy." Beca stated amusedly.

"I'm tired." Chloe answered exhaustedly. She was drained and even with the slight adrenaline coursing through her, she was yet to have any sleep since this start of being thrown down this rabbit hole.  _God I mean is she not tired as well?_

Beca sympathized though she still found it amusing of their little argument.  _Kind of like a couple – well despite the topic…_ Her smile increased but faltered in the thought _, a relationship we can never have._

Beca's eyes went to searching the area once more, her gaze then went to the open Starbucks.  _Two birds, one stone._

* * *

He had been tailing the car earlier but had come up empty handed. Having received a call about a violent dispute, a particular aspect catching his interest, Stroma made his way down the alleyway to see that the event had mostly cleared, "Everything okay here?" he asked, approached the woman described in the call.

"Y-yeah I'm okay." Liz stated, now having a smoke to calm her down.

"Is the gentlemen still around?" Stroma inquired.

Liz scoffed, "Never was one to begin with. No he went back inside to start his shift. I work down further over at the club."

"I see. You don't want to press any charges then?"

Liz shook her head, "No I don't think so."

"Okay well I'll have a talk to him, what's his name?" Stroma then took down all the details and gave more notice to the description of the pair who had intervened and helped her.

"You say she was a brunette, small in stature yet she took down Ackley?" Stroma had heard of Ackley before having priors in violent behaviour, and he was a rather muscly individual.

"Yeah, she was fast too. They were very sweet, well the redhead was, she spoke to me and calmed me down whilst her girlfriend stopped Jeff."

"What makes you say that was her girlfriend?"

"Uh well before we came out I think they were hooking up over there," she pointed over to a near wall, "They seemed like a couple, I don't really know though." Liz inhaled the smoke and blew it out.

"I see and-,"

"No shit though I think that woman, well I'm not one hundred percent sure, but she looked kind of like that singer."

Stroma's face hardened, "Singer?" he knew of who she may be talking about but wanted her to reach her own conclusion. Above them a small rumble of thunder sounded as the sky was lit up by lightening in the distance.

"Yeah uh- Chloe Beale. It's pretty dark out here but it looked like her."

"Right okay, did she say her name? Or the brunette's name for that matter?"

Liz shook her head, "No they went down that way though only a little while ago."

Stroma nodded, "Okay thank you. I will talk to Ackley-"

"I don't think that's necessary. The brunette kind of shook him up I think." Liz smiled, hoping that the brunette did indeed give Ackley a scare, by the look on his face before he left it certainly looked like she had.

"Okay, well thank you and stay safe." Stroma replied and handed over his card, "Please call if ever you have any problems okay?" he gave a reassuring smile.

"Yes, thank you-" the looked down at the card, "Detective Luke Stroma."

He set off after that down the alleyway in hopes that he may find Chloe Beale.


	15. Chapter 15

Chloe followed Beca's lead into the coffee shop. Glancing around she noted the place was a little busy but there were many seats yet to be occupied. Beca tugged her hand over for them to sit down at a nearby table in a corner. Chloe's eyes still surveyed those sitting around them, investigating as to whether they would shoot them a second glance, to recognize anything suspicious.

Beca watched Chloe with small amusement of how frantic the redhead's eyes were zipping around. Slowly Beca reached across the table with her hand towards where Chloe's was resting on the tabletop and rested hers on top, "Chloe."

Chloe's hear rate seemed to pause at how caringly her name had been said, her eyes slowly in their motions to now rest on the hooded brunette in front of her.

"Breathe." Beca stated, her fingers rubbing soothing circles over Chloe's hand.

Chloe did just this, and after breathing in and out she gave a small smile.

Beca gave a short smile in return, and leaning forward in her seat she removed her hand from Chloe's to reach around and slip off her gym bag to place it at her feet.

Chloe missed the contact instantly, she looked down to her hand where her fingers now clawed at the table a little before resting into a small fist.

"Coffee?" Beca asked.

Chloe hadn't realized being stuck in her mind but now found Beca standing beside her, "Uh sure… an espresso will do thanks. 2 shots please."

Beca quirked her eyebrow but nodded, moving to the counter to order her coffee.

_Hmm… had expected her to be a caramel soy coffee person or something fancy… full of surprises._

Returning from the counter Beca found Chloe staring off into the distance.

Beca internally scowled,  _She needs some sleep… I hope the coffee can keep her up for a while longer…_

Taking a seat to the left of Chloe she sat closely to her, "Interesting thing…" Beca voiced.

Chloe's tired eyes steered to Beca, "Huh? What is?"

"Do you know what they call a double shot?"

Chloe shook her head.

"Doppio."

"What language is that?"

"Italian. The coffee beverage Espresso is Italian." Beca informed.

Chloe was intrigued, "Is Italian another language you know?"

Beca nodded, "Have you been to Italy?"

"Yeah I did a tour through there. Didn't get to see much of the city though. It's kind of like that with most places I tour through which is to be expected."

Beca stayed quiet and nodded, she hoped the conversation would keep Chloe's mind busy.

"Have you?"

"Yeah for a little while."

" **Lily?"**

Chloe didn't pay any attention to the name being called from a barista, with another question ready to ask Beca she opened her mouth. Beca however stood from the chair and went over to the counter to collect the coffee.

Chloe's eyes picked up on a large flash and looked over to the window. Her heart began to race her natural thought being it was paparazzi. To her major relief the sight of rain could be seen along with a small roll of thunder.

 _Oh yeah…_ Chloe giggled from her silliness,  _I heard the thunder before… Nice for once that it isn't paparazzi. Despite all of this that's one perk I guess…. Wait what? God I must be delusional from lack of sleep. I would take paparazzi over being the target of some hitman organization._

Beca returned and placed the warm glass of coffee in front of Chloe.

"Thank you."

Beca smiled at sat across from her.

Chloe took a sip and hummed in content. She went on to take a mouthful wanting the coffee to liven her up a little.  _I need to stay alert… wait aren't we being followed right now? Didn't Beca say they are going to be searching this entire area, and we are sitting in a coffee shop right now?! … why is she looking at me like that?_

Beca had been leaning back in her seat her hands resting over her knee that was crossed over her other leg, a small smile playing at her lips.

Chloe was bound by her look but at the same time felt flush,  _if only this were a date… oh my god Chloe stay focused_ "Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Your expressions just now… so many were shown. What were you thinking?"

"I wish this was a date."  _There a more pressing matters but that is what falls out of my mouth… ugh I need some sleep._

This took Beca aback, definitely not the answer she had expected, "Interesting date this would be."

Chloe rolled her eyes, "Of course without all the other stuff going on, but-… you know I just wish we could have more time together…"

Beca's smile slipped and dimmed, she wished for the same thing but knew their time together was slipping away quickly.

"Me too Chlo…" Beca stated quietly, her eyes scanning the coffee shop and window for those passing by, "Is your coffee nice?" she diverted the conversation.

Chloe took another long drink and nodded.

"Good." Beca stood from her chair and picked up her gym bag.

Chloe was surprised by this and was ready to stand also, "We're going?"

"No. Stay here."

From those words a world of panic ran through Chloe.  _Is she leaving me here?_

Beca could see Chloe become incredibly tense, she walked over and took a seat right beside her and took her hand into her own.

Chloe watched her with wide-eyes, "I'm not leaving you Chloe. I'm going to make a phone call for us to be extracted."

Chloe's shoulder's noticeably slumped with relief, "You have a phone?"  _Since when?_

"Yes. A kind donation made by Jeff." Beca's voice terse as she spoke the man's name.

Chloe was holding on tightly to Beca's hand, her eyes drifted to the woman's lips. Beca saw this and did the same. She ached as always to kiss the red head but knew that would only make things harder than they were for when the time came for them to be separated.

Beca leaned in and cupped Chloe's cheek whilst she placed a swift peck to the other before standing once more.

The woman's lips on her cheek, however brief, made Chloe's heart flutter and wished they had instead descended upon her own lips.

"I'll be right back." Beca informed.

"Where-?"

"I'm just going out the back for some privacy. I'll be right back." She said in a calming voice. With a small smile Beca went down the small hallway towards the bathroom.

Chloe became a whole lot more paranoid and tense without Beca near her. She continued to drink from her coffee and gazed around the shop. It was late but it was still somewhat busy with those sitting at their own tables, talking with friends or making use of the Wi-Fi.

Chloe fiddled with her now empty cup as she looked out through the window to see lightening still flashing, the rain continuing to pour down, a lot heavier since she last looked out. Her hands gripped her coffee cup that little bit tighter and Chloe took some deep breaths to calm herself,  _You're fine stop being so paranoid! Be strong. Beca is right around the corner, and I am capable of being able to defend myself… okay kind of…_

Chloe was drawn out of her thoughts as she peered out through the window. She caught the eyes of a couple of men that went by, their eyes locked with hers before they disappeared behind the brick wall of the shop as they kept walking.

This unsettled Chloe her paranoia was getting the best of her. Still something didn't sit right as to the intense look they had given her, as if they had recognized her.

_No they couldn't have… maybe I should let Beca know._

Chloe stood from her chair and turned to go to the bathroom. Instead she was blocked by another person. A tall man with short blonde hair whose skin and clothes were wet from having been in the rain moments prior.

Chloe felt frozen as his eyes bore down into hers.

Chloe dropped her gaze and went to move around him once more, "Excuse me.." However she didn't make it far as she felt his hand take hold of her forearm.

Chloe tried to remain calm but snapped back, "Let go of me."

"It's okay." He told her calmly and with his other spare hand held up his badge, "My name is Luke Stroma, I'm a Detective here in L.A." he kept his voice low, "I know you are Chloe Beale and I am here to help you."

Chloe was stunned, she felt slightly relieved seeing some law enforcement but again she questioned whether this is someone she could trust.  _He could be a hitman! Oh shit what do I do? Where is Beca?!_

"Please come with me you aren't safe here." Luke informed her. He had noticed an odd amount of triad in the area having spotted their tattoos on some of them walking the area. Luke had seen some of the same tattoo's on the bodies found out at the exploded torn house. He wasn't sure how or why but the triad were connected somehow.

"But-" Chloe tried to pry herself away from his arms and turned back towards the bathrooms only to see the two men she had seen pass the window before make their way in from the back exit.  _I knew it!_

"Oh shit.." Chloe hissed.

Luke noticed the men, one of their gang tattoo's slightly covered from his sleeve but still noticeable. He wrapped his arm around Chloe's shoulder, "We need to get out of here, please." He needed her cooperation.

Chloe was baffled, she looked back towards the bathroom door again as the two triads passed it. In that brief moment she saw it slightly open but then close.

_Beca?_

She turned back at feeling Luke usher them outside the coffee shop and into the rain.

* * *

_"Hey, Chloe. You need to be quiet!"_

The two triad men whipped back around to the voice and name spoken behind them. Both shared a glance, and pulled out their guns from their holsters.

One of the men pointed to the men's bathroom, "Nǐ jiǎnchá zài nàlǐ. (You check in there.)"

The man nodded and made his way in whilst the other pushed the woman's bathroom door open.

He griped his gun, keeping it to the side of him, not wanting to alert the other patrons in the coffee shop. His gaze swept around the room and found one of the stall closed.

"Shh…" a very faint whisper from the stall.

His eyes zoned in and smiled at their stupidity. Raising his gun he pointed it at the door, "Come out now. Otherwise I shoot." His English incredibly poor.

He took another step forward towards the door but stopped at seeing someone quickly peek their head over from the other empty stall, but then duck back down.

Feeling a prick sensation in his neck he reached up and pulled it out to find a small metal piece, his eyes suddenly drooped, as did the rest of his body before the gun clattered to the ground, his body doing the same.

Beca stepped out from the other stall and went over to his body. Picking up the small metal coil that she had pulled from the toilet paper holder and flattened out, she placed it down the hole of the sink. Beca then picked up the gun and placed it in her gym bag.

Beca made her way out of the bathroom and swiftly into the men's. The other triad saw a sweep of blonde hair from the corner of his eye before being punched in the throat and kneed in the stomach, sending him stumbling back into a stall. Beca closed the door behind her and locked it before returning her attention to the triad coughing, grasping his throat. Beca delivered a swift punch to the mans temple, stunning him, before she sent his head smacking into the exit door behind her. Taking a step back Beca watched his body slump back to sit on the covered toilet seat. Beca pushed him back a little further so as his unconscious weight would remain in place. Picking up the gun she again placed it in her gym bag.

Beca was about to open the door, but heard the main door of the restroom open.

"Everything okay in there?" The man asked having heard a clatter and groan before entering the bathroom.

Beca reached into her gym bag and pulled out a very small knife, slipping it up her sleeve. She then unlocked the door and stepped out, closing the door behind her and standing against it.

Beca gave a shy toothy smile to the man who looked stunned.

"Uhm.." she giggled, "Bonjour." her accent fluently French.

Again the man was wide-eyed at realizing what had happened in the stall.

Beca kept her head low. Confident in her charade and having stalled the man enough to turn the lock back on the outside with her knife she peered up giving him a wink, a finger to her mouth to signify 'Shh' and moving past him she spoke, "Excusez-moi."

Beca rolled her eyes once she slipped outside, pulling her hoodie back up and over her head.

The man gave a short smirk and went over to the urinal on the opposite wall. He turned his head and peered under the door to see the man's feet on the ground. He smirked and turned back to undo his fly, "I won't say anything man but I gotta give it you, nice work!" he chuckled.

He finished his business and not hearing a response, thought the man was embarrassed having been caught out. Shaking his head in amusement he left the bathroom.

* * *

The rain poured down on them as Luke continued to walk them briskly down the street. Chloe was still a little stunned by the whole thing, wanting to go back for Beca. How could she trust him?

_He showed me his badge… I'm sure he's a cop… omg please be a cop._

Feeling Luke stop them Chloe gazed to the side to see his eyes focused in front of them. He was also incredibly tense, of which she could feel in his arm that was draped over her shoulders.

Chloe's eyes scanned forwards to find 3 or so men walking towards them. All of them staring intently as they stopped walking.

_Oh shit…_

Luke's grip slipped a little from around Chloe as he prepared himself to quickly grab his gun if need be.

With a roll of thunder building, it wasn't long before it sounded over the top of them accompanied by a bright flash of lightening.

It was during this Luke leaned in close to Chloe telling her to "Run!" and moved her towards a small break in-between the businesses buildings. He followed her and so did the other triad.


	16. Chapter 16

Chloe scrambles to gain her footing during the storm as her shoes barely grip onto the slippery alleyways' ground. Panting she continues to run with Luke right behind her.

_God where are we going?_

The question burned in her mind and wanted to call out and ask Luke but stopped at seeing a person come right at her from her left. The triad tackled her into the ground and raised his fist to punch the redhead however Luke had intervened.

Luke's foot treated the man's head like a football and sent him hurling backward from his kick. The triad grasped his nose in pain that was gushing blood.

Luke wanted to put him down but they didn't have time. Helping Chloe to her feet they kept moving.

"We need to get you out of here." Luke voiced, his eyes scanning the area.

More triad had gained ground around them and were closing in fast.

Luke gestured for Chloe to follow as he went over to a nearby backdoor that just opened with a man carrying out boxes to the bin. The boy looked young and was wide-eyed at seeing the panicked pair.

"Through here." Luke ordered to Chloe.

"You-you can't-" the boy began to protest until Luke pulled out his badge.

"I'm a police officer, I need you to take this woman inside – do you have a back room?" Luke dragged them both into the building, the boy dropped his boxes on the ground.

"Y-yeah?" The boy was scattered.

"Good take her there and call the police." Luke again ordered as he peered back out of the door to see triad closing in. He looked back to see them both standing there staring at him.

"Do it now!" He yelled and effectively snapped them out of their gaze.

Chloe followed the boy who began to lead them down the hallway and upstairs. She noted the loud thumping bass coming front somewhere close.  _Is this a nightclub… great._

"W-what's going on? Are you okay?" The boy asked.

"Not really. We really need to get the police here." Chloe informed as they reached the office.

* * *

Subtly following the influx of triad into the alleyway, she made her way around and quickly prepped her hands with knives.

Slipping the black mask in place on her face, Beca made her way around the shadows of which would only be briefly lit up by the lightening. This was frequent however so she knew she had to be quick.

Beca slipped past two, and easily took them both down. She then moved towards a group of them who were pointing towards a business door. Beca noted this and knew from this that her previous possible sighting of red hair going through the door must've been accurate.

Beca crouched down in the shadows and waited for one of the men to turn. The triads had their guns at the ready and as he turned unknowingly towards Beca whose knife flew through the air and into his throat.

The other triad became frantic and went to shoot at the shadowed corner, but all too quickly four other knives cut through the rain and into their necks. All of them dropped to the ground.

Moving out of the shadows and collecting her knives Beca turned to find the blonde haired man pointing his gun at her. Beca dropped to the ground and used one of the triads bodies' as a cover. Bullets rang out towards her and Beca felt them hit the vest the dead triad was wearing. Soon enough they stopped and Beca waited for a moment before peering over to find he was no longer there.

_Must've gone back inside… he better not have hurt Chloe._

The movement she picked up via her peripherals stilled Beca's thoughts. Beca dropped the body and stood, basically throwing herself behind the nearby cover of a bin.

The men yelled in Chinese that they had seen someone move to the right.

Beca pulled the gun from her gym bag that still sat around her back and held it tightly. The strap of the gym bag was tight around her torso and using this she slipped the gun behind the strap to hold.

Beca readied herself as they neared.

* * *

Luke made his way back inside. His brain trying to register what he had just seen the masked woman accomplish. He had heard rumors of such a ghost many years ago. The same description of her having blonde hair, small in stature, quick as lightening, and a black mask that would cover half her face. Moving through ranks in the department the myth was often joked about but some of his friends overseas would often offer truth to the myth. Some of them would go so far as to commend her efforts in helping people.

Luke wasn't sure what to believe, she appeared to be dangerous. Hearing the myth back home it was said she was a murderess. For all he knew she could be the one that kidnapped Chloe.

His thoughts of Chloe sent him down the hallway towards trying to find the office area. Many of the staff gave him confused looks and some began to radio in for security.

"You're not meant to be back here!" A tall older man dressed rather formally yelled out to him.

Luke came to a halt knowing this man, presumably the manager, wasn't going to let him in any further if he didn't give an explanation, "I'll call the police." He threatened.

Luke reached for his badge and opened it, showing his credentials, "I'm a detective,"

"What are you doing in here?" he asked.

Luke sighed knowing he didn't have time for this, moreover didn't want to alarm the manager with the reality of the situation happening around him.

* * *

He had the phone pressed to his ear after dialing the numbers, waiting for the other end to pick up. His eyes focused on the woman with the cap on, her hoodie has since dropped back and allowed his to see the woman a little more clearly.

Chloe kept her eyes diverted from his, but feeling his gaze she looked back wondering if he had the police on the other end yet.

"A-are… uhm are you Chloe Beale?" He asked a little nervously. He had heard on the news of what had happened, who hadn't?

Chloe opened her mouth but closed it, hesitating in what to say she settled with a nod.

"I-… my name is Kolio." He was still rather shocked that he had been right with his guess, "Are you?-" he was going to ask if she was okay but a woman on the other end of the line picked up the phone, "Yes hello! Hi uhm I need police to come here right away…. …."

Chloe watched him intently but at hearing what sounded like a hard thump somewhere close.

Kolio heard it to and his hand loosened around the phone after giving the woman the address of the club.

Dropping the phone he went over to the door and peered out.

"We need to get out of here…" Kolio voiced.

Chloe agreed feeling trapped in this room with no other way to escape she pulled the door open a little more once Kolio stepped back and they made their way out. They didn't make it far however as Chloe caught sight of a woman, an all to familiar woman walk past the end of the hallway.

Chloe felt her heart leap into her throat and stopped the boy, "In here!"

Kolio turned and saw Chloe open up a nearby door out of the other four in the hallway and quickly they went inside. Closing the door behind her, Kolio did one better and reaching for his keys, locked the door.

Chloe turned in the brightly lit room, she presumed it was either an employee lounge or something of the sort. But that was a dim thought compared to the contents in the room.  _Uhmm what the?-_

Her thoughts were cut off when she could faintly hear voices, foreign in language, talking outside as they walked past the door and towards the office they were in moments prior. Chloe needed to get out of here and her mind was trying to come up with something, anything.

* * *

Beca waited for the right moment, she had the high ground now.

She had been hiding behind a bin but had moved herself towards the edge of the building. Hoisting herself up, using a makeshift step of a crate, the wall and the edge of the building, she pulled herself up onto the roof.

Hidden by the night she snuck her way along the building and had her knives at the ready.

Beca grasped one of the knives tightly and seeing a stray triad from the group, sent the knife right into his head.

Three more knives were sent out as she stood and lightly ran along the building. Throwing another towards a triad he stepped to the side just in time and it clattered to the ground. This alerted all the other triad and they leveled their guns to the building.

Shots rang out and Beca ducked down behind the cemented small wall lining the building's roof.

This continued on for 20 or so seconds, Beca's mind trying to devise a plan to get to Chloe.  _Focus, I need to find my way over and into the building Chloe is in._

Shuffling along the wall, she had moved away from the bullets showering the brick wall, the triads below still thinking she was positioned there.

Beca peered around, her eyes zoning in on the building across from her of which she had seen Chloe disappear into. Laying out a connecting path of which she can run and use her surroundings to her advantage, Beca readied her feet. A bright flash of lightening lit up the area once again, then another time before it began to dim.

Beca used this to her advantage and pushed herself off the wall to stand, turning to the small gap in the alleyway she cleared it easily with one leap. Using the wall she ran pushed herself up to grab the ledge and was on the next rooftop higher up. A long beam was left to where Beca could run across and reach the top of her targeted building.

Beca looked below to see the triad had stopped firing and began to scour the other buildings. She didn't have much time and her window of opportunity was closing. It was pouring down rain and Beca said a silent prayer that her shoes would retain some grip.

Holding a knife at the ready in case she was spotted, Beca licked her lips and stepped onto the beam, making her way across cautiously. She wasn't far now but could hear a small roll of thunder building and with it the likely chance of lightening which could give her away.

Little did she know that was the least of her worries as someone below was inspecting some of the triad men she had dropped with her knives. Pulling one of them out from the dead mans neck, his eyes scanned around above him.

Standing up from where he was crouched he saw movement upon a beam, his suspicions were accurate when the storm provided a long flash of light.

Beca had stopped moving during the lightening, remaining still so the possibility of those seeing her below were lowered. Beca's eyes scanned the ground and she felt her heart leap into her throat at locking into a familiar set of eyes staring right at her.

_Bumper…_

A smirk grew upon his face before it became hardened with determination and sent the knife hurling towards her. Beca reacted and threw her knife with great accuracy before continuing on and making a run for it.

Bumper saw that his thrown knife was intercepted by the one Beca had thrown. Both of them clattered to the ground. No matter, he had taken another and quickly sent that with great anger towards her.

Beca knew that it was unlikely she would make the roof for cover and that Bumper would have likely thrown another knife or had a gun aimed at her.

_This is going to hurt._

Beca gritted her teeth before jumping forward towards the building and curling her body slightly towards her target. She wasn't quick enough as she felt something pierce somewhere in her lower calf. Beca felt pain which was intensified by her back crashing into the glass of the window and her body falling against a hard desk.

_Ow-fuck!_

Beca's body was radiating pain. Her body lay awkwardly upon the desk that was ready to topple over from her smashing into it. Beca tried to get her bearings of where she was in the dim lighted room. At that moment she door swung open and the two men pointed their guns towards her.

Beca reached up and pulled the gun from the strap, thankful that it had remained, and rolled herself behind the desk whilst simultaneously shooting at the men. With a thump she landed on the ground and not sure whether she had successfully shot the men, waited for their shots to ring out. None came only the voices outside which were dulled out by the storm and what sounded like music.

Beca hoisted herself up, her left leg shooting through with pain as she tried to stand. Leaning down she gritted her teeth and pulled the knife from her leg.

Limping over to the dead triad men, she ran the knife over ones' back effectively wiping the blood away from it. It was then Beca noticed that the other man was wearing a small black mask upon his face.

_Strange…_

Beca put that thought to the back of her mind as she ripped the mans shirt and wrapped it tightly around her leg to cover the wound.

Her thoughts revolved around Chloe as she carefully made her way further into the building.

_I need to get her out of here! Fucking Bumper… Jesus. If he gets his hands on her- No! No I won't let that happen. Hopefully backup will be here soon!_

Beca had called Stacie whilst in the bathroom but wasn't able to divulge much. Her time was cut short when she opened the door to check on Chloe and instead found her to be ushered out by a blonde and two triad walking past the door. Instead she kept the call going and told her sister to trace it.

The thought occurred to Beca that it was likely the police had also been called.

_God this whole place is going to turn into a war zone._

Beca inhaled and exhaled as she collected herself and remembered her training. To force the pain away from the mind and to dull such senses from overcoming her. In control, Beca forced her body down the hallway in search of the redhead.

* * *

Kolio had led Chloe through more back sections of the club. Chloe was even more confused as to what this club was, the music was loud and sensual in a way. There were many doors of which were numbered and closed. Kolio opened one of the doors and tugged her in. Flicking on the light he made his way through the various clothes and items.

It was then that Chloe realized, and she couldn't help but grimace.  _No way…_

Kolio returned with a somewhat normal jacket and a mask, "This might help?"

Chloe hesitated, but took the items.

* * *

Making her way further into the club with her gang they began to search the area. It was rather busy on the dance floor, much of the crowd were around the large bar, some seated on the large couches.

She scoffed at realizing the purpose of this club and walked over to a nearby table. Kimmy had spotted the item from afar and picking up the mask she slid it onto her face. She ordered the others to do the same if they could find a mask and hurry in finding Chloe or Auryon.

Having already searched most of the back area she decided to blend in on the dance floor and remain vigilant.

* * *

Kolio carefully opened the door and gestured that Chloe follow. He was trying to think of where to take her but wasn't sure where would be safe. They had run out of time however as they turned back to find a man staring at them.

Chloe had her hoodie up and a mask in place with a new jacket but this didn't seem to deter the mans eyes. He began walking towards them and Kolio panicked, "Quick through here!" he took Chloe's hand and they ran further out into the main section of the club.

* * *

Beca had made her way down the numerous hallways. Taking out another 3 triads and 2 hitmen along the way. She had been so focused on finding Chloe, Beca had not taken into account the numbers on the doors lining each side of the hallways till now.

Not able to think upon them further she turned in hearing a strangled cry. Through the Beca's force the door to room number 22 slammed open as she readily gripped her gun at her side, she was about to aim it at the man but took in his masked appearance.

Beca paused in confusion for a split moment before she realized that this must be a BDSM club. The man was dressed in leather, as was the woman who was currently tied to the bed in a very revealing position.

"Hey we didn't order another dom!" the man yelled.

"Sorry." Beca stated and walked back out, closing the door behind her.

_You've got to be absolutely kidding… great they'll be using masks to blend in._

Beca made her way back down the hall, pulling open a door that was without a number she peered inside. There was a curtain on the other side of the dimly lit room, from behind it her eyes picked up on people standing on the other side of the bar, ordering drinks.  _Well this looks like it leads out into the club._

Beca closed the door behind her and made her way into the bar area. The two women and men working looked at her strangely, deciding on whether or not she belongs there. Beca didn't focus on that however as her eyes picked up on Kimmy Jin who was reaching for her gun to shoot at an unsuspecting detective Stroma. Stroma had been making his way through the club and after being tipped by Kolio as to where Chloe was the detective made his way towards her.

Beca followed his eye line, immediately spotting Chloe who had sought cover in a group of people to the side of the dance floor. Chloe was now wearing a leather jacket and eye mask.

Beca reacted and grabbing a nearby knife, she then took hold of Kimmy Jin's spare hand that had been resting on the bar top. She swung the edge of the knife through Kimmy's hand, the woman howling in pain as she turned to find Beca. Her movement was limited due to the knife nailing her to the bar, nor was she fast enough to react.

Beca swung her body over the bar top and connected a fist with Kimmy, leaving the woman in a daze and slumped against the bar.

Beca stalked her way towards Stroma. Most eyes had turned to the commotion at the bar and his gaze instantly fell on the masked blonde.  _It's her._ She kept walking right towards him, and quickly Stroma went to raise his gun.

Beca grabbed a knife from her side pocket and threw it towards him and ducked in case he were to fire, though she hoped he wouldn't do that in a crowded area. Stroma blinked and the knife that was once in front of him was gone. He looked down to check for any knives protruding from his body but found none. Instead he followed the shocked eye of those around him to turn and see that a triad member had received the fatal knife wound.

 _W-what?..._ Luke was surprised, even more so when he turned to find the blonde standing right in front of him, along with Chloe just behind her "I need your help."

Moments prior Chloe had seen Beca's entrance and she was beyond relieved to see her there. Though relief turned to fear at seeing Stroma nearly shoot her and Beca react with a knife. She had run over to warn Beca, she latched onto Beca's arm as she crouched down.

"Beca!-"

"Chloe!" Beca breathed in relief at seeing Chloe was alive and okay, her hand came up to Chloe's cheek.

Her care warmed Chloe as the redhead then informed her, "Beca he's a detective."

"I know." Beca dropped her hand and reached for Chloe's, entwining their fingers, "We need to get out of here."

Chloe nodded and followed Beca's lead over to Stroma who she hoped would listen, though after asking for his help he was yet to say anything.

Chloe jumped in and pulled him out of his shock, "Please detective we need to get out of here!"

"We really do detective." Beca's voice was strong. Strong with warning as it sent a shiver down Chloe's spine, she got the feeling that Beca was possibly afraid. This only unsettled Chloe more.

Stroma hesitated but nodded, they indeed had to leave, and they made their way to the front exit. Beca checked their surroundings, her hand still holding firmly onto Chloe's.

 _How in the hell are we going to get out of here? There is no way we'll be able to leave through the front or back…_ Beca thought to herself.

Beca turned to Chloe, the redhead saw the apprehension in Beca's eyes and her heart sunk as fear began to increase again.

"Detective Stroma, I need you to get Chloe out of here."

"Bec-"

"Stop Chloe. I cannot get you out of here myself. The police will be outside and can escort you away from here." Beca interjected.

Stroma remained quiet until the blonde's eyes locked into his, "You will keep her safe. Don't go to the police station. Just keep driving. Agents who will appropriately identify themselves will escort you both somewhere safe. With this said, don't trust anyone, keep your guard up and get her away from here. Understand?"

He could note the threat and seriousness of her words. Stroma nodded and reached for his gun.

"I will cover you."

Chloe could only shake her head at Beca, tears surfacing in her eyes.

Beca only gave a short reassuring smile, "Be alert Chloe. Take this." She handed Chloe a gun, "Only if you must." Beca stated firmly in gesture to the weapon.

 _Is this it? No this cannot be the last time I see her… she could die here._ Chloe fought the tears away.

Beca placed her hands on either side of Chloe's cheek and came in close. Chloe watched as Beca diverted her lips around to her ear, "I'll find you. Be strong."

Beca stepped back and tore her gaze to Stroma, "Be ready to move." She then ran up to the DJ booth and took over the microphone, "If everyone could please make your way outside. The police and ambulance have arrived and this establishment is not safe. Move now!"

Chloe watched the woman above, Beca had been doing the same, as the crowd below began to quickly move towards the door she gave the thumbs up to Stroma.

"Chloe we have to go." Stroma knew she wouldn't move and his arm came around her waist. She watched as Beca made her way back down to the dance floor and positioned herself in the middle of the room. Placing herself between their exit.

Stroma pulled Chloe and they made their way outside. Chloe adjust to the piercing bright light above as a helicopter hovered around the area. Police and SWAT were in the area. Gunshots rung out as they fought the triad back.

"Everyone this way!" Stroma yelled to the group and they were escorted to safety via a SWAT team.

Chloe followed but in her mind she repeated a mantra for Beca's safety. That she would come and find her.

* * *

Beca's eyes glanced around the differently coloured area as the lights above continued their sequence. It was near empty now and she looked over to find Kimmy now conscious and removing the knife from her hand. She screamed and turned towards her.

Beca readied herself.

Kimmy propped the knife back but was stopped as another woman jumped from the bar top and kicked her in the back. Kimmy fell to the ground as Lily stood above her, she kicked the knife from her sisters hand.

"Lily." Beca was relieved to see the woman and limped over to her.

"I will handle her and the others. Stacie and Amy are outside dealing with the others." Lily quickly informed. She looked down to her sister who would most likely die tonight.

"Bumper, he's here." Beca's worry was near consuming for her sister.

"He's fled. Where's Chloe?"

_Fled?- Chloe, he could be going after her. I hope I trusted correctly in that detective. If not he will deeply regret it._

Lily connected Beca's worry and handed the woman a pair of keys and a phone, "Go."

Beca once more placed the pain behind a barrier and took off into a sprint towards the back.

Lily pulled her sister up and smashed her against the bar. Kimmy groaned in pain but used her leg to bring Lily down and onto the ground.

* * *

"Beca!"

"Stacie!"

Stacie ran over to her sister, taking note of the blood, "Jesus Beca," and pulled her into a hug, "Thank god you are okay."

"You too, but we have to go. Bumper was here."

Stacie's whole body tensed as she stepped away, her expression fell, "What?"

"He fled and could be going after Chloe." Beca informed.

Stacie didn't remove her eyes from Beca's as she raised her gun to the side and shot a triad that had peeked out from behind a wall.

"Shit." Stacie sighed as she turned and checked the area for anymore, "Well let's go." She stated as whilst passing Beca a spare gun. They made their way down the thin alleyway.

However another two men jumped in the way, this time they weren't triad but policemen, "Drop the weapons!"

Beca and Stacie didn't move.

"Do it now!" one of them yelled in final warning, their handguns aimed directly at the two women.


	17. Chapter 17

"Do it now!" one of them yelled in final warning, their handguns aimed right at the two women.

Beca opened her empty hand in surrender and knelt down to place her gun on the ground. Stacie began to do the same, mumbling something as she did so.

Beca didn't look to her sister but wondered who the hell she was talking to.

"Now." Was Stacie's quiet words.

Beca was about to place her gun on the ground but looked up to find the two police men grasping at their necks. They dropped their weapons with a clatter and they too fell to the ground.

Beca looked around over all the noise of a helicopter, police sirens and men yelling orders in the area. She couldn't find who had shot them.

"Who did you give the order to, to shoot them?" Beca asked as they stood back up and returned to their task of going to the car.

"Amy." Stacie replied.

"Where is she?"

"We're lucky to have her eyes up in the sky." Stacie looked up to the helicopter above.

"What?" Beca came to a halt, her tone sharp.

"What?" Stacie was confused.

"We can use the helicopter to catch up to Chloe." Beca's tone stated that her idea wasn't up for discussion.

Stacie held her hand up, "Wait-"

"Ask Stacie!"

Stacie exhaled but spoke into the earpiece, "Amy-"

" _I heard it all. And so did the others. You know of the deal Viper."_ Came Amy's reply.

Stacie's heated gaze went around the area wishing she could destroy something.

"What?" Beca hastily asked,  _we're running out of fucking time here what the fuck is going on?_

"Here." Stacie pulled out the earpiece and gave it to Beca, "Terms and conditions."

Beca's expression dropped then hardened at her sister's words. She now knew what was happening. Carefully she took the earpiece and placed it up to her ear, "This is Auryon."

" _Auryon."_ Beca instantly recognized C.R's voice,  _"We will allow you the use of the helicopter if you agree to what we had discussed previously."_

Beca looked up to the sky to see the helicopter already moving towards an area, of which she assumed would be to land and collect them. Beca already felt anger that they had her cornered, that they already knew her answer.

Regardless Beca asked, "And what was that C.R?"

Beca looked to her sister and gestured that they head towards the helicopter. Her sister's expression was sullen but quickly they made their way.

" _I wouldn't play games here Auryon. Once this situation is handle by yourself and Viper, the both of you will return here. Immediately. Then you will go dark until your next task. Do you comply?"_

"Once Viper and I escort Chloe to safety… yes." Beca replied. They could hear that they were nearing the helicopter. One more turn and they had made it. The doors were yet to open however so Stacie and Beca kept their distance.

If they tried to approach the helicopter without C.R's okay, it was likely they could be shot at it.

" _Once Miss Beale is out of harms way, Auryon? She will not be safe until the hitmen are eradicated."_

Beca huffed but calmed her tone before speaking, "I understand and I accept. Now let us in."

" _Confirming you both now."_

Beca looked up and waited. Seconds passed and the doors opened, both of the brunette's jogging and jumping inside.

The helicopter began its ascent and Amy passed them both a headset so as they could communicate

"Bumper?" Stacie's tone was quick and laced with anger. The taller brunette sat closely to Beca and tried her best to wrap up her sisters wounds.

Beca slipped her bag off that had been sitting around her and tossed it to the side, allowing her sister to seal her wounds with what was provided in the medium sized first aid kit.

"Slippery bastard." Amy stated, "He took off not long ago in an unmarked vehicle."

"Agents are tailing him?" Stacie asked, remaining beside her sister as she patched up her sisters cuts.

"Well they were,"

Beca's eyes snapped towards Amy whose back was to her as she sat in the pilot seat, "They were… and is there a team providing evac for Chloe and the detective?"

"Yes we have a team escorting them to airfield."

"Airfield?" Stacie now turned to Amy, "What airfield?"

"Private airfield that will take Miss Beale to safety. Bumper knew he was being tailed and took out the 6 agents following him."

Beca pushed Stacie's hand away as worry surged through her, "That could very well be a trap Amy."

"We have agents posted at the field my friend. It would be very risky for them to even try that."

"Risky?" Beca pushed herself up to sit into one of the chairs, "Bumper won't care about risk anymore. This is his chance for revenge, to establish a war and take out some of our best agents."

"They are prepared and guarding the field-" Amy was interrupted.

Beca jumped up from her seat and towards the GPS computer built into the helicopter.

"What are you doing?" Stacie stood above Beca and Amy, holding onto the seats.

"Looking to see where they are."Beca answered. Viewing the screen map the image showed that they weren't too far away. Within 15 minutes they could catch up to the envoy.

"Amy tell those to double check the personal that are accompanying them." Beca ordered.

"You really think he would be able to sneak in?" Amy voiced doubtingly, "All of our agents know who he is."

"They do. But they don't in regards to the unidentified hitmen he would have with him. Besides, we all know he should not be underestimated." Beca asserted.

Stacie noted the deep concern on her sister's face, "Get us to Chloe."

Amy nodded and steered the helicopter in the woman's direction.

Beca gave her sister a small thankful smile.

* * *

"Jesus!" The word slipping from the detectives mouth quietly as he followed the larger car in front. He was able to safely move himself and Chloe towards a police vehicle. Luke would have shown his badge to the officer however most were engaged in gunfight, and others trying to keep civilians safe. Ushering Chloe into the car his first thought was to get them the hell away from this area.

Chloe had shed her jacket and mask in the meantime, throwing them into the backseat. The gun sat on her thigh, her right hand holding the handle grip tightly.

The car had passed two blocks before Luke had received a call through the policing systems in the car. The number was unknown and the screen showed that the call incoming was from the United States Government, one that was secure. Chloe only glanced at the screen,  _it could be the people Beca works for?_

Luke was yet to answer, he didn't have to as Chloe's finger came up to the touch screen and answered.

Luke shot her a look but turned back to the screen upon hearing a woman's voice.

" _Detective Stroma. You have Miss Beale with you?"_

Luke went back to focusing on the road, "Who is this?"

" _I am your way out of this. I am part of an organization that is, with all due respect, above your pay grade."_

"Well with all due respect, you can kiss my a-"

" _Detective Stroma,"_  The woman interjected,  _"There will be time for all of that later. Right now my task to make sure yourself and Miss Beale are escorted safely out of the area."_

Luke looked over to Chloe whose expression told him that he may know who the woman is, "How can we even trust this woman?" he whispered to the redhead.

Chloe licked her dry lips, "Is this C.R?" she had heard the woman's voice and seen her during her stay in the Vegas safehouse.

" _Yes, Miss Beale. I have sent a team to escort you both to a secure airfield. We are flying you out of there. Do not be alarmed Detective Stroma, there are two SUV vehicles approaching you now. You will pull over and change into the black SUV in front."_

"And why would I be doing that?" Luke asked.

" _Because your vehicle is not bullet proof."_

"We'll remain in this vehicle and I will follow the cars," Luke stated as the vehicles they were discussing placed themselves protectively around the car; one in front, and one behind them.

" _Detective Stroma-"_

"No I made a promise that I wouldn't let Miss Beale out of my sight."

" _You'd be accompanying her as well Stroma. For your safety and hers I suggest you pull over and quickly switch cars. Not to mention your vehicle has a tracking device in it!"_

Luke's expression hardened, she was right. It was a police vehicle and all had been wired.

"Is there any word on Beca?" Chloe couldn't help but ask.

" _She's fine Miss Beale, but please, you must listen to what I have asked of you."_

Chloe bit her bottom lip, her eyes scanning outside the window before Stroma. His expression faltered as he weighed their options. It would be stupidity to remain in this car when they can be so very easily tracked and reached, as is example by this C.R woman calling them.

"Fine we will pull over." He voiced.

" _Thank you. Your safety is important right now. Both of you. Please keep following the car in front and wait for them to pull over."_

They went another block before going off the main streets. The car began to come to a halt.

Chloe looked down to the gun, and making sure the safety was switched on she leaned forward in the chair. Lifting the back of her shirt she slipped the gun into the back of her jeans. Grabbing the jacket from the backseat she threw it back on to conceal the weapon.

With everything that Chloe has seen and gone through her mind had begun to pick up on things. Survival techniques and ideas were presented to where she would try them. She had to, Chloe had to be strong, for herself and for Beca.

An uneasy exhale left her mouth at the thought of Beca again. C.R had given her no information, her mind going through the last words Beca had said to her. They gave her strength, of which Chloe needed.

Pulling the car over Luke watched the car in front, two men jumping out with weapons as they surveyed the area.

"Stay close to me." Luke mumbled.

Chloe didn't reply, only giving a faint nod as she opened the car door and stepped out. Her gaze went to the car behind them, a woman and a man surveying the area. Luke walked closer to Chloe and gestured she follow.

They walked towards the vehicle, the back doors open and waiting for them.

"Please," the agent gestured that they get in.

Luke ushered Chloe in first and then himself. The agent closed the door behind them and jumped in the front, the other agent sitting herself in the back beside Chloe.

The car pulled away and they were moving once more. Chloe's eyes snapped around the inside of the vehicle, watching for anything.

"We have Red," The agent spoke into his comm piece, "Making our way to the evac site."

Luke and Chloe couldn't hear the reply. The detectives' eyes were also watching everything in the vehicle and outside. The storm still raged on outside whilst the faint flitter of sun was beginning to rise through the darkened clouds. Chloe saw the peaking light of a new day, registering in her mind that she was yet to have any sleep. Chloe's hectic schedule appeared to be coming in handy where her body had adjusted to the sleep deprivation. The adrenaline had assisted but now she could feel her eyes begin to droop. A yawn passed her lips but she fought the haze away.  _No. Stay awake. Stay awake!_

The drive lasted another 10 minutes before they pulled off to stop in front of a large gate.

"We're here." The agent spoke.

The gate soon slid open for them and they continued on. It was rather deserted as they drove onto the tarmac. A large plane was awaiting them at the end.

Again the car stopped, the agent in front turned to them in the back, "We'll escort you to the plane now. Please don't stray from our guard."

Luke nodded and Chloe followed his gesture. The detective opened his door to find the agents from the other car, plus another 5 waiting for them. They crowded around the pair and with an order from the agent who had spoken to them in the car, they all moved towards the plane. The plane was already in standby, the air from the jets making it difficult to hear anything else.

Once inside Chloe realized the plane was larger then she had thought.  _Definitely not a commercial, maybe military?_

The agents broke away and went on to their individual tasks before takeoff.

A woman approached them, "Are either of you hurt? We have a medical bay here."

Chloe had a few cuts and hard bruises but shook her head to signify no, "Would I be able to have some water?" she asked instead.

"Of course," she smiled but turned to Stroma, "Do you need any medical attention Detective?"

"No, thank you." He stated.

She nodded, "Come through and we'll get you both seated, and something to eat and drink once we takeoff."

They followed the woman lead, and in Chloe's passing of a nearby agent overheard them talking, "They're here?... yes of course Director. No we'll let them on at once and then depart."

Chloe's eyebrows furrowed in not understanding what it was he was talking about, her attention returned to the one ushering them into the seating area of the plane. It reminded her of first class but a whole lot more spacious, they even had a private seating area, the seats large and accommodating.

"Here we are," the woman voiced sweetly, "But before you take a seat," two other agents came up to them, "I must ask that you submit any weapons that you may be carrying."

Chloe's eyes darted to Stroma who only hesitated for a moment before he unstrapped his gun belt from around his waist. Chloe reluctantly followed suit as she lifted the back of shirt and produced the weapon. Both of them handed the weapons over to the agents.

"Thank you," she voiced, "Please take a seat and I will be back with something to drink for you both, the food will have to wait until takeoff." She turned then left as did the agents.

Chloe felt the nagging pull of something wrong, she drew it up to the fact that she missed Beca. She couldn't help but keep her guard up like Beca had informed her to do. Taking off the jacket and throwing it over a nearby chair, Chloe took a seat.

Luke did the same as he sat across from her.

Once in the comfortable chair her initial process of being on guard subsided slighty. Her shoulders sagged, and her body submitted to the coziness. Again her eyes began to droop as the adrenaline began to fade away.

"Try and get some rest," Stroma's voice broke through her haze, "I'm not going anywhere."

Chloe's eyelids were half open but gave a thankful smile, "Thank you Detective. For everything."

"It's my job Miss Beale."

They were silent as she began to doze, "Could I ask you a question?"

"Hmm?"

"The blonde woman... her name is Beca?" He had heard her ask the mysterious C.R in the vehicle before.

At that question Chloe's eyes slowly opened, "Yes, why?"

"You are close with her?"

Chloe's expression hardened, wanting to protect Beca. Luke immediately sensed this, "I apologize for prying… I've only heard of this woman that you apparently know, in myths. My curiosity has the better of me, especially with," he gazed around, "all of this."

The pilot's voice broke through telling them they were about to takeoff and for everyone to take their seats.

"It's obvious she cares a lot for you… and you for her." Stroma stated.

Chlos straightened in her chair, remaining quiet as she fastened her seatbelt.

Stroma sighed as he did the same with his own seatbelt, "I just want to know who she is."

The woman returned with their bottles of water and took her leave.

 _So do I…_ "Why? Would you arrest her?" she could feel of the plane turning and moving. She reached out and drank most of the water.

Stroma took a long drink and sat back in his seat, "Maybe… though I doubt this 'organization' would let me. She doesn't exist after all… nor do any of the people she has murdered."

Chloe's tone was agitated, "In the club, do you recall that whilst you had your gun pointed at her, she saved you from the man that tried to kill you?"

Stroma was quiet.

"I've seen her kill detective, but that was in protection of me and those around her. She saved my best friend, she's saved me on countless occasions already… myths or not, she's a hero."

Stroma tried not to scoff at the term, "She's a ghost."

"One that saved you, and me. You don't know her." Chloe's tone was again on edge.

Chloe's hands were tense as she gripped the seat. They were quiet as the plane ascended into the air. Once the plane levelled out the detective's voice broke through the silence.  _He doesn't know her._

"Do you though?" Stroma prodded. He knew he was overstepping, and this wasn't the best time for questioning but he didn't want this woman to be hoodwinked by someone he had heard of as being a murderer.

"An interrogation and she is yet to rest?"

Chloe's head spun at the familiar voice, hoping that the woman's sister would be with her. Turning in her chair she looked to find only Stacie standing there, though the woman had a short bob blonde wig on and an eye mask.

Stacie's eyes didn't leave Luke's "It's a little rude don't you think?" she sweetly voiced whilst mentally telling him to leave. Luckily he picked up on her frequency.

Stroma's lips formed a tight line but hung his head at her words. Looking back into her eyes, both Chloe and Stacie stared at him. Stroma knew it was time to move on. Unclicking his seatbelt he stood, "I'll find another seat, shall I?"

"That sounds like a great idea." The tall woman sweetly told him.

Stroma nodded and picking up his bottle of water made his way past Stacie and into another spare seat not that far away.

Stacie exhaled as she took the seat he once occupied, "How are you red?"

"I'm okay, thank you. Where's Beca is she-"

"Woah she's okay," Stacie informed to calm her down. Noticeably it worked as Chloe eased in her demeanor. The woman's eyes asked if she was here on the plane, "She's here." Stacie answered.

Chloe was about to ask where but again Stacie answered, "She's receiving medical attention. Of which she really needed, so once I stated I would come and check on you, she relented and allowed the doctor to examine her."

"Is she badly hurt?" Chloe's concern evident in her voice and expression.

"She'll be okay." Stacie simply replied, her eyes assessing Chloe.

Chloe wondered what it is the woman was thinking as her eyes surveyed her.

"He's right… yet you were defending my sister from that detective." Stacie voiced trailed off. Chloe's expression was confusion for a moment before Stacie continued, "The detective… I overheard your exchange of words. He's right… you don't really know my sister, yet you defend her?"

Chloe exhaled, "I don't know what to tell you Stacie?… you or him, I-…" she slumped her head back against the chair, "I care for her a lot…"

"She does for you as well. I mean clearly," she scoffed but then Stacie's expression became neutral, "I think you should know, and Beca would agree… eventually," she smiled at her sister's likely response to that, "That you should know about her some more."

Chloe only nodded, her interests peaked.

"Beca and I… weren't given a conventional start in life."

The redhead nodded, "She told me both of you were brought up differently… were.. you apart of these.. hitmen people?"

Stacie leaned back in her chair with a small exhale, and a solemn nod, "I was so happy when I found out I would be gaining a sister. That she would train with me. Help me as much as I would her… How were we to know differently that the life we were born into wasn't normal?.."

"Beca told me that her father… well she wouldn't talk much about him, but said he wasn't who she had thought."

"Beca loved our father. We all did, and in that we were blinded." Stacie looked around the cabin before back at Chloe, "The cause was different when we were young. Taking contracts that would service the people… murderers, rapists, and sex traffickers. That changed, our father greedy, and I had found out. I wanted my family away from that life, and in that instant of thought, I became a traitor."

"W-what did you do?"

"I reached out to the government… American, seeing as we were on their radar already. Which is where I met C.R., who offered a deal. Before I accepted, I went to Beca… she didn't believe me at first, understandable, so I had sent her to an off-base location where I had collected information against our father. If what she read didn't change her mind… she could have burned it all and turn me in."

Chloe was hanging on each word out of Stacie's mouth, "So?..." she cringed at her own choice of words, but her brain was still processing.

"So… Beca went to read up on everything. Everything. I had been extensive in my research and reports with thanks to two other contacts I had. It was all there, that he had been taking contracts from those who had paid generously, fooling all of us that these contracts were still for the good of the people…. Even the fact that our mother had founded him out."

Chloe's attention narrowed even further,  _She had never mentioned her mother._

"That the man we called father had her killed…" Stacie exhaled,  _I should have opened my eyes sooner…_ Both Stacie and Beca had been told their mother was away on a complicated contract in Munich, Germany. Instead she had been killed, by one of their own, their family.

"They soon found out about me working with the American Government," Stacie continued, "I was brought to our father and ordered to be killed. But, Beca didn't allow that to happen. She saved me," Stacie smiled but it faltered.

Chloe had a hunch that Beca may have killed her father to save Stacie, but didn't ask.

"We worked for the American government. For years we helped them and others internationally. Our main mission was to find the remaining hitmen. Our father was the leader, but one even worse then him took his place. One Beca thought we could save, until she found out the truth, and that he had been the one to carry out the contract on our mother. I knew he was too far-gone… he was ruthless,  _is_ ruthless. We continued to search for him but we weren't getting anywhere…

I had wanted my sister out of that life, so I implored to C.R to let us have a life. We had given and done enough for the government. C.R had to pull a lot of strings and under strict conditions we were given that golden ticket." Stacie surveyed Chloe once more, "I had a bad feeling about you Beale… as soon as my sister told me that she cared for you, well, not directly, but I knew. I knew you would cause us trouble."

"But I-"

"No, listen. I was angry with you, I was so angry. You jeopardized my sisters' chance at a life… I was wrong though. Because in the short time you have spent together, even during this, which is just cruel for both you and my sister to go through, I can see that you bring the best out of her. That you both somehow…" Stacie threw her hand up, "I can't even describe it or place the words."

Chloe couldn't either, though there was one word that gnawed at the back of her mind. One that was even more confusing and terrifying that she tried to ignore it.

"I'll never repeat it, but I'm happy you both found each other. She's a good person, but the past can still drag her backwards at times. I've never seen her the way she is when she speaks about you, or is with you. I can only apologize for-..." Stacie paused to find the words, "not having compatible lives."

Chloe grimaced, "It-…" but she was right, how could it work between them? What even happens now?

Stacie's own expression was solemn, she placed a hand over her mouth in courtesy as she coughed.

Chloe only sighed, the expel of her breath left her throat suddenly hot, not overly so, but the tingle brought her hand up to her throat.

Stacie's sudden hardened gaze caught Chloe's attention. The red head opened her mouth to ask the woman, however she watched in confusion as Stacie jumped up and punched the overhead above their seats.

With no delay the emergency oxygen devices dropped down.

Chloe's heart rate spiked, "What?-" her throat now burning further from speaking.

"Put this on now!" Stacie ordered, and helped slip the mask over Chloe's face before applying her own.

Chloe breathed in the air, immediately her lungs accepted noticing how much cleaner and easier it is.  _Oh my god.. poison?! Are we being poisoned?!_

Her eyes met Stacie's expression which was harder then before, it struck worry and fear through Chloe.

"What's going?-" Luke's voice called out in the background but he wasn't able to finish his sentence as he felt a gun pressed to the back of his head. However Chloe couldn't see why.

Hearing a thump behind her, then another, Chloe went to look over her shoulder but watched Stacie's eyes grow wide and went to move forward.

"Move… and I will shoot her, here, and now." The male's voice seethed back. After a moments silence the male spoke again, ordering Stacie to "Sit."

Stacie abided and carefully sat back down, her eyes shifting downward before back up into his eyes. Chloe had a horrible feeling hit her stomach as to what he was talking about shooting and who Stacie was looking at.

"Miss Beale, if would move to the seat beside the woman in front of you." He implored sweetly.

Chloe blinked and with a nod from Stacie, she unclicked her seatbelt and changed seats, the mask moving with her. Chloe's expression grim, her breathing short, as her eyes looked to see a blonde male holding a gun to a kneeling Beca, half dazed and in rough shape. Another male was standing close by and beside him was a brunette male in rather sophisticated clothing, but appeared to be wearing bulletproof vest. She guessed that he was the one that spoke before, she was correct.

Bumper's smile grew, "This is an interesting family reunion isn't it?"


	18. Chapter 18

Bumper's smirk remained in place as he let his gaze take in the magnificent sight of Beca at his feet. This was the burning desire of revenge coming to its' close and he wanted to savour all of it.

Chloe watched with fear of a half conscious Beca in front of her, family?

"Life can be most surprising…" Bumper spoke proudly, "Because after it all, this," he pointed to Chloe, "is how we are brought together once more." His eyes gazed to Stacie and Beca.

Beca's gaze remained lowered, "Bumper-"

"Auryon?" Bumper, teased.

"You had always followed him so blindly." Beca stated.

"Like you can talk. Predatel. (Traitor.)"

"No, he was the traitor. His greed changed everything in which we were taught to believe. That we were helping others for the good of the people. You think he loved you? That he loved any of us?"

"He would be proud of me." He accentuated every word with pride.

"Like father like son." Stacie commented.

Bumper sneered towards Stacie before his eyes turned to Beca, hitting her in the back of the head with the gun sending her to the ground.

Anger and worry flared in Chloe and went to stand only to feel Stacie's hand rest softly on her own, a silent plea that she doesn't move.

"You killed our father." Bumper's tone was venomous.

Beca silently thanked her mother and past training. The gas that was being filtered through the plane, Beca was familiar with. It was strong but Beca's mother had trained her in how to minimize her breathing, allowing her to say conscious. She wouldn't have long though; this tactic could only serve her for a little while, especially with her talking. She needs an oxygen mask, and soon.

Stacie knew of this and subtly she began to reach down into the back of her boot. Chloe saw this out of her peripheral and with a gaze to Stacie, the woman gave the tiniest of nods. Something was about to happen, and all Chloe could do was hold on and pray.

Chloe was also able to see Luke now; with a hitman holding a gun to him he remained still. The redhead hoped she conveyed that something was about to happen with the brief gaze they shared. It did, and Luke swallowed in preparation for it all.

Beca gathered herself, still leaning forward on her arms, "I had finally saw him for the fraud he was… I would not kill my sister."

Bumper scoffed, "Well, then... let me show you how it is done." He clicked the gun and was ready to fire.

Luke made the split decision to do something and turned, his elbow connecting square into the man's jaw that was behind him. This effectively knocked the hitmans' mask off place, allowing the gas to start filling his lungs. The hitman still held his gun but not for long with his focus on resetting his mask, Luke grabbed his arm and disarmed him of the weapon. Luke held the gun now, and sent it flying into the face of the man that once held it against his neck.

The hitman fell to the ground whilst Bumper raised his gun and went to shoot Luke, only Stacie drew the hidden knives out of her boot and sent them hurling through the air and into one of the hitmen beside Bumper, the other went into Bumpers' hand. Bumper dropped the weapon and hissed in pain.

Luke pointed his weapon at Bumper but was struck by a knife that had been thrown by another hitman, hitting him in the side of his stomach. The hitman threw another, but not before Luke took a shot at the hitman, hitting the man in the head, whilst the knife thrown joined the other in Luke's stomach. This sent Luke backwards to sit on the chair, wheezing in pain.

Beca turned her anger filled eyes back to look at Bumper, "Our own mother?!" she angrily spat. Leaning more of her weight onto her hands, Beca kicked her foot back connecting into Bumpers leg. This sent him to the ground but he pushed himself away into a backwards roll when Beca advanced to attack him.

Beca jumped up as another hitman, this one a woman, tried to stop her from hitting her master. Her attempt failed as Beca blocked her fist, the brunette moving swiftly as she reached around the woman and took a knife from her leg holster. Using the handle for more damage Beca punched the woman in the stomach and face, making her lose her footing and dropped beside a chair. Beca didn't hesitate in taking the woman's hand, placing it on the chair, and sending the knife down like a makeshift nail into her palm. The woman howled in pain.

Beca proceeded to take the woman's mask and secured it around her own face, urgently taking a big gulp of oxygen.

Chloe had wondered how it was Beca hadn't yet passed out, but from the sight of it she was nearly about to. In fact Beca looked out of breath.

Chloe's eyes snapped back to an action much closer to her. Chloe gasped and reflexively fell backwards into her chair as a woman had sent her fist right towards her. It was a lucky reflex on her part and even more so that Stacie now stepped in and began to deflect the woman's attacks. Stacie could only maneuver so far with the oxygen mask limiting her. Chloe watched them but her eyes snapped to the sight of Bumper charging towards Beca with a knife.

"Beca!" she screamed.

Beca looked up at hearing Chloe's voice, and found the woman's eyes fixated on something behind her. Bumper. Beca ducked low and tried to side step out of the way.

Bumper accounted for that move, and using a nearby seat jumped up and directed a blow right into Beca's stomach. Beca felt the wind knocked out of her and stumbled back. Bumper advanced and swung the knife towards Beca, and despite her efforts to again move out of the way, the knife connected, cutting along her upper arm.

Beca paid no attention to the cut, it wasn't too deep, and instead she swung her body up and around the chairs into the next aisle. Bumper had followed only for him, and near everyone else, to go suddenly stumbling forward.

The plane's direction had taken a nosedive, but it didn't last long as the plane leveled out once more. The turbulence remained bad however, and this told Stacie that something was very wrong up in the cockpit.

Chloe had landed onto the seats in front of her, and when she looked up, so had Stacie and the hitwoman. The hit-woman looked to be in rough shape with a large bruise already swelling up her right eye, blood trickling down her nose. The woman reached for Chloe and grabbed her hair, pulling her head back. Chloe tried to pry her hand away to no avail. Instead she lashed out and sent her fist across the woman's face. In a last attempt Chloe again sent her right fist into the woman's face, and the left into her stomach.

The woman's hold loosened as she tumbled back, and Stacie took over, grabbing her by the shoulders she roughly pulled her up from the seat, and flung her backwards into the other seats.

Bumper stood once more, his eyes gazing around to see Beca still struggling to get to her feet. He turned to one of his hitmen, "See what's going on!" he gestured to the cockpit.

The hitman nodded and made his way to the cockpit whilst wiping the blood from the cut along his jaw from being thrown around the plane.

Bumper swept his gaze around the area, and instead of seeing Beca where she once was, he looked to find Stacie, who was making quick work of one of his associates. Taking a knife from his belt he lined up the shot, but the knife was hit to the floor, soon followed by himself. Beca had used her whole body weight into the power of her legs and sent Bumper to the ground.

Beca had used her time before to breathe in oxygen from one of the drop down masks. "Stacie!" she called out to her sister.

Stacie's eyes snapped to Beca's, "Follow him!" she pointed to the hitman half way up the aisle.

He's going for the cockpit, Stacie nodded in understanding and taking one last big breath she took off her mask.

Stacie stood in front of Chloe who was keeping low behind the chairs, "Here." She handed across a gun, Bumpers gun that had slid down the aisle.

Chloe nodded, silently telling her thanks and that she knows how to use it.

Stacie took long strides up the aisle, closer towards Beca and Bumper.

Bumper had pulled himself via one of the chairs, and as Beca sent her fist towards his face he grabbed her outstretched arm, having a firm hold. He sneered as he started to pull at her arm.

Beca grunted in pain and hit him in the face with her other hand. It didn't deter him, and instead he pulled harder. Beca screamed out, he was about to break her arm and she couldn't get free.

Chloe watched and raised her gun to shoot at Bumper, only she didn't have a clear shot, her arm shaking from the weight also.

Stacie had quickly advanced and used both her arms to capture Bumper around the neck. Bumper held on as long as he could but relented, weakening from Stacie's hold.

Beca pulled her arm free and cradled it to her chest, she back up to one of the seats and reached up with her other arm to receive oxygen.

Bumper was grabbing at Stacie's arms that were tightly secured around his neck. His eyes went quickly around the area trying to find something to help him.

"How about you breathe in this fine air." Stacie grunted, and reaching up she pulled the mask from his face.

"Fine with me." Bumper gasped proudly. Little to her knowledge he had been practicing around with certain toxic gases, and had slowly made his body more acceptable to the chemicals.

Seeing an exposed cut in Stacie's leg Bumper sent his fingers right into the wound. Stacie screamed in pain and had to pull away from her hold on Bumper.

Beca quickly took her last breath and using a chair jumped up, catching Bumper across the face just as he had begun to stand.

Stacie nodded her thanks to her sister.

Beca retuned the action and urged her, "Go."

Stacie turned and made her way up the aisle.

Beca turned back to the foreign sound, Bumper was laughing, full belly laughing.

 _He's mad…_ Beca shook her head, wishing that her brother could see reason, "Allen.." she said his name with such sadness.

"Ohh…" he laughed, "Don't get soft with me now Auryon." He pushed himself up, with great difficulty due to his wounds. Bumper seated himself into one of the chairs and had to stop, sobering from his laughter "You were always her favourite." He breathed.

"So you killed her?" she breathed out in disbelief.

His eyes glared into hers "I killed our mother, because she betrayed us! That is the rule for traitors. One I will carry out on you and Viper."

Beca could only shake her head, her father's venom was clearly set in and running through her brother's veins, "Allen-"

"DON'T CALL ME THAT!" He jumped up and kicking out one of Beca's legs, he stepped around and took a firm hold of her head. Beca's hands quickly took hold of his, trying to release some of the pressure. She knew that she was in serious trouble. He now had her in a hold in which he could easily snap her neck in seconds.

Bumper took stock and steadied himself, knowing he had the advantage now, "That name," he shook his head, "I'm surprised you remembered it, and you chose to embrace yours huh? I guess Stacie finally got her wish of you having a life," he chuckled, "How'd that turn out by the way?"

"LET HER GO!" Chloe yelled and held the gun up, pointed directly at Bumper.

Bumper's heated gaze lifted to the red head, "I'll get to you soon enough sweetheart."

Beca struggled at that and Bumper held on tighter, making her stop, "Ah ah ah. Don't you worry, Rebecca." He spat her name, "I would see that you watch her die first."

"Chloe!" Beca gasped, in the back of her mind she could feel that the air entering her lungs was less harsh. A brief thought flashed through her mind that Stacie must be handling the situation well at the front of the plane, but she quickly hoped her sister would return soon. Her heart felt as if it could burst at the sight in front her.

Chloe felt a knife being held across her neck, and she froze.

"Drop the gun." The battered hitman behind her ordered.

Chloe's gaze dropped to Beca's, that there would be a plan, some kind of reassurance that she should fight, something! But there was only worry, panic and defeat.

Chloe let the gun slip from her grasp, thudding as it hit the ground.

"Bumper," Beca's voice was cracking, "Don't do this." _Please no. **Please no!**_

"Maybe I should get Stacie here, hmm? You were so quick to make the decision between her and our father, our legacy! So it would be interesting to see the choice you would make now between two women you love."

"I had loved our father Bumper."

"LIAR!" Bumper quickly pulled a knife from his back holster and drew it across her arm. Beca hissed in pain, Chloe's sob being heard across from her, "You picked a traitor over our father!"

"Stacie is my sister! You are my brother, I am begging you, please don't hurt her." Beca was shaking, she knew that her brother wouldn't relent, regardless she begged. She would see Chloe die and it was already beginning to break her down.

Bumper slid the knife down her side, just below her armpit on her right side. He became enthralled and lost in hearing his sisters pain, something he had only been able to dream of.

"Please don't!" Chloe sobbed, "I will pay you! I'll pay you more than whoever ordered me dead."

"That's not how it works red," his smile became tense, "This is personal."

He pushed the knife slowly into Beca,

"NO!" Chloe begged.

Beca grunted in pain, not wanting him to have the pleasure of her pain, instead she searched for Chloe's eyes, holding them intently, "Plan C.." she gasped.

The message clicked and Chloe let out a shivering exhale and sent her leg flying backwards, hoping to hit the correct spot, and she did.

The knife nicked her neck as the man stepped backwards, groaning in pain. Chloe turned, looking for a weapon, only to find that he was about to grab her.

"Kill her!" Bumper ordered.

Beca's arms were wild as she tried desperately to get loose from his grip.

The hitman stepped towards Chloe and brought the knife forward, only for him to be stopped by Luke. The gunshot sounded off loudly and they watched the hitman collapse. Luke was faint and dropping the gun he fell back onto a chair once more.

Chloe went to pick up the gun, however she went falling forward as the plane again lost its balance.

Everyone went tumbling around. Beca had immediately pushed Bumper away as they began to roll.

Chloe's arms reached out for a chair and held on for dear life. The lights on the plane flickering on and off, whilst other miscellaneous items were thrown around. Including bodies, which were moving too fast for Chloe to distinguish who were who.

The plane came to suddenly level out again, and Chloe's head hit the seat rather harshly.

Holding a hand to her head she stood and stumbled out into the aisle. Trying to regain her bearings she gazed around only to pause in horror at Bumper pointing the gun at her.

"CHLOE!" Beca screamed and ran towards Bumper who was closer. She sent her body into Bumper's but not before the gun had been fired.

Beca knocked the gun from his grasp and punched him hard in the temple, leaving him dazed. She looked over in terror, finding Chloe lying on the floor, unmoving, and blood trickling out around her.

Beca felt like she had gone into shock. _No.._

Bumper sneered at the sight, "How does it feel?"

Everything faded, her vision went red, her hearing like static, as Beca's hands clasped around his throat, "You killed her! SHE WAS INNOCENT!" _I failed… I failed to protect her.._

Bumper tried to fight, but it was no use. His body was weak, but Beca's fury was a whole other aspect. He could do nothing as Beca unleashed her fists into his face.

"Beca!"

The voice was barely reaching Beca's ears over the dull mute controlling them.

"Beca!" Stacie tried again.

"BECA! STOP!" Stacie ran over and pulled her sister back. Beca's tear filled eyes snapped into her sister's; the stream of tears running down her face took Stacie aback, her heart aching.

"He killed her." She sobbed, "It's my fault!"

"Beca, stop! Look at me!" Stacie ordered and pulled her sisters' gaze to hers, "She's alive."

Beca didn't respond, she couldn't.

"Beca? Chloe's alive, she's losing blood but-"

"What?!" Beca scrambled to her feet and Stacie tried to help but her sister ran to Chloe, finding Lily tending to her leg, "Where?" her voice was strict. Beca reached out for Chloe's hand, holding it in her own. The relief in seeing Chloe's chest rise and fall, that she was breathing, meant everything.

"Her leg." Lily answered, "No arteries appear to have been hit. But we need to get the bullet out."

"How long until we land?"

Lily stood from having temporarily wrapped the woman's leg, "With me at the wheel, not long." Her lips twitching into a small smirk before retuning to normal, "Help me get her into the med bay for now. She needs fluids and the doctor can start tending to her."

Stacie secured Bumper, tightly, before looking to her sister "Go, I'll get Luke and meet you there."

Beca nodded and carefully the lifted her up, "Is everyone starting to wake up?"

"Some are, some aren't. The gas was a bitch to shut off. You've probably been overexposed, you'll need an oxygen tank for a while."

Beca only nodded, "You were here the whole time?"

"Yes, I tried to save as many of ours that I could. Your sister and I had the same idea of getting to the cockpit. Hitmen shot our pilots and tried to fly this thing themselves. They've been neutralized, all threats have." Lily informed as they stepped into the crowded med bay.

Placing Chloe down onto a spare table Beca called the doctor over. The woman quickly began the procedure after taking another breath through the oxygen tank.

"Why isn't she waking up?" Beca quickly asked.

"She's lost some blood and from when I last saw her, she looked exhausted. We'll get her some fluids and get that bullet out. Miss Beale will be okay." The doctor reassured her, "Please why don't you-"

"I'm not going anywhere." Beca stated firmly.

Lily stepped in with some oxygen, "Here."

Beca wasn't interested; her concern was Chloe, "Here." Lily stated more firmly, "You'll be useless to her if you pass out."

Beca exhaled; relenting to Lily she took the mask and breathed in and out slowly.

"She'll be fine." Lily also reassured before she left.

"Auryon?"

Beca looked over to the doctor and took the mask away from her face, "Is she okay?"

The doctor gave a pointed look, "Once we are on the ground we can do more for her. Some of our equipment was damaged during the turbulence."

Beca's worry was etched on her expression.

"Please, let me clean your wound-" She walked towards her right side.

"No, Chloe-"

"Will be okay! Please, Auryon, you are still bleeding."

Beca hesitantly nodded, it wasn't until now that the pain was beginning to register from her wounds. Taking off her top she allowed the doctor to stitch her up. The doctor telling her that she was lucky the knife hadn't gone deeper, but would need to be properly cleaned once in a hospital. Beca only nodded, her gaze remained on Chloe who had been hooked up to an IV, her breathing was slow but would become rapid at times.

Beca's eyes were becoming heavy, everything was catching up to her but she tried desperately to push the fatigue away.

The doctor had finished with Beca and returned to Chloe, making her way around to help others as well.

A hand landed on Beca's shoulder and the brunette quickly turned, grabbing a small knife the doctor had left nearby when she had cut the stitching thread.

Stacie grabbed her armed hand and gave her a calming look. Beca quickly calmed and relaxed, handing the knife to her sister, "Sorry.. are you okay?"

Stacie nodded, "I'll be fine. I'll be looked at once we land…. You need to rest." She sat beside her.

"Bumper?"

"He's secure."

"Are you sur-"

"Beca," Stacie placed her hand on Beca's shoulder, "He's not going anywhere. He's been knocked the fuck out, so just take some time and worry about you."

"I worry about her." Beca's gaze turned to Chloe.

"She's been through alot Beca. She was running on just adrenaline. After some rest, she'll be okay."

"Will you take a look at her?" Beca requested.

"I'm not a doctor-"

"You are close enough out in the field. Please."

Stacie exhaled and nodded, her eyes became worried at seeing Beca's wounds "Have you been-?"

"The doctor stitched me up. I'm fine." Beca assured.

Stacie stood, placing a hand on her sister's shoulder, "Close your eyes for a while, I'll wake you when we land." She spoke, and then went to check over Chloe.

Beca watched Stacie make some comments and tend more to the red head's leg. After a while of watching over Chloe, she let her head tilt back and rest against the wall. Her eyes slipping shut before she could say otherwise.

* * *

 

Slowly, filtering back into consciousness, the muted sounds of people's voices filled her ears. Not able to distinguish what was being said, other distant sounds of people moving things, doors opening and closing, pushed her awake.

Opening her eyes slowly, she felt something heavy on her left arm. Chloe licked her dry lips, opening and closing her eyes a few more times before looking down to find Beca asleep, slumped over her arm.

She looked to have changed into a black singlet, her brunette hair spilling over the bed and her arm.

The faintest of smiles graced Chloe's lips, she tried to say something but her mouth was incredibly dry.

"Hey,"

Chloe looked to her right, finding Stacie standing by the wall, "Welcome back."

Stacie walked over and picking up a cup off a nearby table she held it close to Chloe.

"Easy," Stacie held the cup whilst Chloe sucked the liquid eagerly from the straw before sitting back.

Stacie placed the cup on the nearby table, "I had to come check on both of you." She told her quietly.

Chloe glanced to Beca.

"She wouldn't leave your side."

Chloe's smile soon slipped from her face, her eyes glancing over her lower leg finding that around her thigh was where she had obviously been shot. It felt numb at the moment. Chloe found that she couldn't recall much, the shot had been loud, the pain she remembers, and then it was dark.

"The Doctors say your leg will heal nicely. You were lucky. No permanent damage. It might take a little time to get back into things in terms of dancing, but you'll easily pick it up again with practice." Stacie informed.

Chloe only nodded, that was good news, but another question was on her mind. Her eyes glanced down at the brunette and around the sterile room before landing back on Stacie, "How long do we have?"

Stacie's confusion lasted only a second, she glanced between Chloe and Beca before realizing what she had meant. Holding her expression steady she replied, "I'm not sure…"

Chloe exhaled, "Is that man-?," rapid fire, another question entered her mind, "Is Luke okay-?"

Stacie placed a hand on her free arm, "He's been locked away, Chloe, and Detective Stroma will be okay. He's resting at the moment. There is much that the agency will discuss with you… for now, how about you spend this time together?"

Chloe gave a small genuine but sad smile and nodded.

Stacie searched for the right words before stepping back from the bed, "I'm happy to see that you are okay Chloe." Her words sincere and this made Chloe smile and nod in thanks once more, watching as Stacie took her leave.

Lifting her right hand she brushed her fingers lightly through Beca's hair. Beca quickly roused from her sleep and gazed around, sobering from her sleep in an instant her lips tugged into the biggest of smiles when she was blessed with familiar bright blue eyes.

"Chloe," Beca breathed out her name in relief.

Beca's hands wrapped around Chloe's left hand, "How are you feeling?"

Chloe could see that Beca had been cleaned up which helped with her own relief and worry for the brunette. She had been stabbed-

"You were stabbed- are you-?" Chloe tried to shift towards her only for Beca to stand and calmingly run her hand up Chloe's arm to settle her.

"Hey, I'm okay. The doctor stitched me up a while ago." Beca's face was solemn as she looked Chloe over once more, confirming that she was here, that she was alive, "You-.."

Chloe swallowed at the sight of how saddened and distraught Beca's expression became, "Hey," she rubbed her fingers over Beca's hands, "I'm okay."

Beca shook her head, trying not to cry, "I'm so sorry this happened to you Chloe… I didn't mean for any of this-… I tried to stop-"

"Beca you saved me." She tried to soothe her, "I'd hate to think of what would've happened if you weren't there… if you weren't with me."

Beca didn't respond.

The question gnawed at Chloe's mind, "Is Bumper.. is he your-?"

"My brother, yeah." Beca sat back down, "There is so much I want to share with you Chloe. Starting with this agency I used to work for permitted Stacie and I a pardon. One that allowed us to start anew, to have a normal life."

"Is Beca even your real name?" Chloe's tone wasn't attacking but it did demand the truth.

"It is. Our father gave us code names from birth. Auryon was mine. But our mother gave us real names, she called me Rebecca."

"And, Mitchell?"

"My parents didn't technically exist, so they didn't have a last name. When I asked once, my mother mentioned my grandparents, and that their last names were Mitchell." She shrugged, "We chose this when Stacie and I were pardoned."

"And now your not?" Chloe asked angrily in question to the pardon.

Beca's gaze softened and dropped to the sterilized white sheets.

"That's not fair Beca! They pardoned you!"

"We- I screwed up. We were meant to remain under the radar."

"So now you have to go?" Chloe bit her bottom lip to stop it trembling.

"Bumper will be locked away for his crimes. But there are others out there loyal to him that might come for you… that's not going to happen." Her voice strong and final on the matter.

"So stay," Chloe's hand held onto Beca's tightly, "Please stay with me."

Beca again looked away in sadness and defeat.

"I have so many more questions for you," Chloe started, her voice beginning to crack "W-we didn't even get much time together."

Beca leaned in close to Chloe, "I'm blessed to have had the time I've been able to with you… it was the first time I've felt something… something so real." Her eyes burned deep with these words, before she continued on,

"Most importantly that you've made it through this… I wouldn't have been able to-" _Live with myself, live without you_ … Beca shook away the thoughts and images of Chloe on the ground not moving, it wasn't going to help.

The words Bumper had spoken on the plane ran through Chloe's mind, begging to ask if he was correct. She had to know, already it was beginning to gnaw at her.

Beca spoke first, "I will find those responsible Chloe. I will make sure that you are safe."

Chloe could only manage a nod in response. Her voice was quiet as she asked, "Do you love me?"

Beca's eyes snapped open wide, searching Chloe's. When Bumper had stated that she loved Chloe, there wasn't one part of her that protested or disagreed. She couldn't understand how in such a short amount of time… but she had come to care for Chloe an incredible deal.

"I care deeply for you Chloe,"

Chloe lightly exhaled in disappointment, Beca wasn't going to admit her feelings. Beca could tell that she sensed this and she dipped in low to regain Chloe's attention. It was insane, their whole ordeal and situation of what they have just gone through, and yet Chloe can't shake that real feeling Beca had earlier spoke of.

Beca swallowed hoping to push past the invisible lump that was stuck in her throat, "You're not making this any easier, for you or for me."

"I know that what I've been through isn't conventional by any means. This is something I'll never forget," Chloe sighed, she wanted to put all her cards out on the table. If anything from this, she learned not to waste time, "Fine. It's crazy. But I know that what I feel for you is real Beca. You want me to be safe?" her hands came up to rest upon Beca's cheeks, "Then stay. We'll talk to them, whoever you work for.. j-just please, just… try, and stay with me." Tears welled up in her eyes and she guided the brunette forward, resting her forehead against Beca's.

Beca breathed in and out slowly, "I will try." I'd do everything for you. She pulled back and placed a soft kiss on Chloe's forehead, "You should get some more rest." She pulled away more, placing a hand up to cover her mouth, and allowing the cough that had been building in her throat to pass.

Feeling drained Beca sat back down on the seat close to Chloe's left side of the bed, and she continued to hold the woman's hand.

"We could both do with some more rest," Chloe shifted to her right more.

"Careful Chlo." Beca stood once more and fought the sudden head rush, making her feel woozy.

"Come and lie with me," Chloe lifted the sheet up and patted the free area.

Beca scratched the back of her neck with a small smile, "I don't think the doctor would approve."

"To hell with that, get in here," She pouted, "Please?" I need to feel you close to me.

Beca began taking off her shoes, and slipped into the bed, "I suppose there's always Plan C if we are caught."

Chloe chuckled whilst her arms draped over Beca. Beca did the same with her own arms, running one hand through Chloe's hair and the other along her side.

Beca reflexively exhaled, the comforting feeling of Chloe beside her, washing away her concerns for the time being.

They lay there quietly with one another, utterly relaxed and calmed in each other's arms. Chloe snuggled in close, feeling safe. She turned to Beca as they watched each other with care and adoration in their eyes.

An innocently peaceful state that both women wished they could remain in.

"I know what I feel for you is unconditionally real." The words feeling natural as Beca breathed them out.

Chloe exhaled shakily, the words melting into her, warming and fulfilling her.

They watched each other more before Chloe's eyes slipped shut. Beca could feel Chloe's breathing slow, and she had the urge to cough again but tried not to in case she'd wake her up.

"I think you owe me," Chloe sleepily mumbled, she pulled Beca closer whilst bringing up the blankets further, feeling Beca shaking slightly.

"Hmm?" Beca's own eyes stung and felt like weights, no longer able to keep them open, they tiredly closed.

"How about a song?"

Beca stifled a laugh, which turned into a cough, "A song? How about a question about my crazy life instead?"

Chloe cracked a smile "Please," she opened her eyes and her smile dropped, she froze, "Beca?"

Beca forced her eyes open and slowly they focused on Chloe, "Fine, I'll sing you a song red, I just need some water first I think."

Chloe sat up a little in worry, "Beca, your nose."

Beca reached up and wiped under nose, her fingers showing blood. _What?_

Quickly Beca sat up, Chloe's hand came to rest on her cheek and taking a handful of tissues from the side table, pressed them up to her nose.

However the blood didn't stop, and only proceeded to pour from her nose. Beca shifted around and got out of the bed so as to prevent blood getting everywhere.

"I'll call a doctor." Chloe worriedly voiced.

Beca could only nod, the room wasn't stable anymore, it was spinning and it was only getting worse. Closing her eyes she tried to steady herself against the wall so she didn't fall. She knew what was happening, but couldn't voice her thoughts.

Chloe had pressed the button for a nurse probably around 10 times in rapid fire. Looking over to Beca she didn't look to be getting any better, "Beca? Beca?"

Chloe looked around and found some crutches, beside the table. It took a while but she was finally able to reach over and grab them. It was difficult at first but she was able to stand and turned to go to Beca, "Oh my god. Help! Stacie! Stacie! Someone help!"

Chloe made her way over to a gasping Beca who was slouched down on the ground, the woman's ears looked to be bleeding also. Chloe chocked back a sob at seeing this, she wanted to help but didn't know how. What do I do?!

"Don't!" Beca gasped, finding it incredibly hard to breath, she couldn't let Chloe near her, especially touch her.

Nurses quickly moved Chloe aside and soon enough Stacie had joined them.

"What happened?!" Stacie voiced in fear.

Beca continued to bleed, though the sounds in the rooms sounded distorted. Her hand checked and confirmed that her ears were starting to leak crimson red.

Leaning forward Beca vomited onto the floor.

"Get her on an gurney and into surgery now!" Stacie yelled.

"Stace-.." Beca blinked trying to see clearly, "Check her," her words were choked.

"Stacie what's going on?" Chloe sobbed.

"She's been poisoned."

Chloe could only watch as they lifted Beca, who was groaning in intense pain, onto a gurney.

"Will she be okay?!" her worried eyes turned to Stacie, whose expression tried not to convey how worried she was, but Chloe could identify.

The brunette could barely move but as she was wheeled out, she pointed to the chair she had been sitting in.

"Beca?!" Chloe called out.

Chloe watched her begin to seize before the doors closed, she near collapsed but Stacie helped her to sit down.

"What happened?"

"I-I don't-.. she-she was fine!" Chloe broke down, burying her head into her hands as she wept.

Stacie tried to soothe her, but desperately she needed to move them into another room, "We're going to have to move you to a clean room and check you out, okay?"

Chloe didn't respond but after two nurses entered, who were dressed cautiously to avoid possible infection, she stood and made her way out.

Where had Beca been pointing?.. Chloe looked to the left as she passed the bed and saw the gym bag she had been carrying since they left her apartment, which felt like months ago instead of mere days.

She didn't hesitate and made her way over, only for Stacie to step in front of her, "I'll check it out first, then bring it you. I promise."

Chloe gave a defeated nod and allowed the nurses to escort her to a quarantined room.

The process took a few hours. Doctors came in taking blood for numerous tests, checking the cut on her neck multiple times.

Chloe constantly asked on Beca's condition but they provided nothing.

Nurses and doctors that once flooded and raced around the room had now washed out, leaving her in the aftermath of overwhelming silence. She had been cleared of any poisons.

Chloe felt numb as she lay back on the new fresh sheets of the bed. Her eyes were bleary and unclear from the constant tears. She was exhausted.

* * *

 

Chloe had continued to slip in and out of consciousness. It seemed to be that way as time passed over the next couple of weeks.

Doctors would tell her of how her injury was healing nicely, that she would be able to dance within a few months. She would nod. She spoke to her parents, which helped her immensely, promising that she was okay, and that she would see them soon. The same process was done with Jess, who had been informed not to say anything which she passed along for Chloe's information.

They would ask if she would like to talk to a specialist about what has occurred. Chloe leveled her glare with the man, stating she wants to talk to Beca.

Again her request is declined.

"Tell me is she okay!" Chloe demanded.

He remained quiet.

Chloe once again calmed her anger, and leveling her glare, "I want to speak to Cynthia."

It was a couple days later that Chloe was ushered into a large conference room. Headed by Cynthia and three others. To say the meeting went well, wouldn't be incredibly accurate.

Chloe was stubborn and had a forefront angle of remaining silent until they answered her questions. This was quickly discarded when those in front of her showed the news broadcasts of the whole ordeal. That was only the tip of the iceberg however, with need to know details of the case being brought to her attention.

Chloe was quick to summarize that this secret organization had more power than she'd thought.

They had presented to her that they had spun the media, of which she guessed that they probably owned; far from the real situation being that a hitman organization had tried to kill her and in doing so blew up her Vegas apartment. Moreover that her parents had also helped in their arrangement.

Instead they advised Chloe that she had been taken to a hospital to treat for a leg wound due to the accident on stage. The explosion was caused from a gas leak in the apartment below, and it had been lucky that Miss Beale had been on her way to the hospital during this situation. Her parents had reported her wellbeing and thanked those for their wishes. Due to the events that had taken place, and resulting injury, Chloe had cancelled her remaining shows in Vegas, taking some personal time.

Cynthia had gone on to explain that she would be required to make a press release regarding the event, and that she was fine, but taking a break to rest her leg injury. Standing from the table, another agent who had identified himself as O'Donnell, handed her a document.

Chloe refrained from touching it. Instead she leveled her glare once more at Cynthia.

O'Donnell's unsure gaze blinked from Cynthia and the red head, "Miss Beale? If you could please look at these documents."

Chloe squared her shoulders, her gaze unchanging from Cynthia's, challenging the woman in front of her.

Cynthia was unperturbed by the woman's challenge, she had more then expected it.

The door to the large conference room opened and Cynthia internally sighed in relief but also seethed at the woman's late entry.

Chloe's eyes widened as Stacie walked past her.

Stacie was professionally dressed in a black skirt and white blouse, she addressed the room with her apologies of being late.

Cynthia only nodded, "Please take a seat Viper." She turned to her other colleagues, "Thank you both, you can wait outside."

Both agents shared a brief confused look before politely taking their leave.

Chloe's hard exterior slumped, leaning forward to take Stacie's attention, "Stacie?"

Stacie's sympathetic glance shifted to Chloe, "Hey, how is your leg?"

"How is she Stacie?" Chloe eagerly asked, ignoring her question.

Stacie sensed and could see that Cynthia rested back into her chair, giving the brunette the lead.

Stacie let a small sigh pass her lips, "I'm sorry I haven't been able to visit you, or see how you were doing. I've been kept busy." she gave a short glance back in the direction of Cynthia, "We-"

"Stacie."

Stacie's expression softened further at Chloe's tone. The woman in front of her near pleading for a straight answer, and that was understandable but the information she had, it wouldn't help.

Chloe could already sense this, her mind trying to prepare her already.

"Beca is in a coma." Stacie informed, "She has been since they stopped her from seizing."

Chloe's only response was a shaky exhale, her eyes drifting downward to the table, briefly closing them to force the sickening lump in her throat away.

"Is-" Chloe took a moment to steady her voice, "What will happen?"

"She's being looked after by our most qualified doctors Miss Beale." Cynthia stepped in to enlighten.

"Chloe," Stacie shifted closer in her seat, "I promise you that we're going to find the person who did this." Her tone strong in that this was personal, "There's nothing that I can-- that we can do for Beca right now. But I know that she would want me to keep you safe, and that's what I'm going to do."

Chloe remained quiet, her eyes locked into Stacie's, listening.

"Please," Stacie reached forward to the documents that had been placed in front of her before, handing them to Chloe once again, "We need for you to work with us here, for your safety and well being."

Chloe's eyes flickered down to the file, internally taking a moment to breath and wade through her emotions and thoughts; she finally took the file from Stacie.

Giving Chloe some time, she began reading through it, meanwhile the only words running through her mind was; _What happens now?_

Chloe had left the undisclosed location later that day. Stacie staying with her, she asked the woman to see Beca but was denied.

Stacie apologized; she herself wasn't even allowed to see Beca, which drove her mad. Instead she steered her anger into her promise.

Chloe was over talking, her eyes lingered out the window on the facility that Beca was still in, that she was leaving and would probably never see this place again.

Stacie placed a small duffle bag on the backseat of the car before climbing into the drivers seat.

"You ready?" Stacie asked, knowing that the next few days were going to be very busy for the red head.

Stacie turned on the ignition of the vehicle, yet to hear an answer she turned to Chloe. The woman gave her a brief glance, and with a shaky exhale she replied with a simple, "Sure."

After days on the road and numerous hotels, Stacie input the gate code and pulled the car up to its final destination.

Chloe's eyes gazed upon her LA home, looking the same as it did before she had left for Vegas.

"Come on," Stacie's soft voice interrupted, "There is a friend of yours waiting." She stated before stepping out of the car.

Chloe followed her lead, a small smile appearing at the thought of whom it very well may be.

Stacie grabbed the bag out of the back and watched Chloe eagerly make her way over to her friend that had just opened the door and stepped outside.

"Jess!" Chloe breathed out in relief, her arms encircling her friend, and confirming she was really there.

Jess only smiled, a tear slipping down her cheek, ecstatic to see that Chloe was okay.

"It's so good to see you," Jess sniffled and pulled away, her arms still lightly holding Chloe's.

Chloe wiped at her own stray tear and nodded, "It's good to see you too."

They both turned at hearing Stacie approach them with a timid smile she continued to walk past them, "Let's go inside?"

Chloe nodded and lightly limped in, following Stacie. Jess wore a concerned frown at seeing her friend limp, hoping the damage wasn't too serious. She had been told it wasn't, but she wanted to hear it from Chloe.

"Uhm-" Jess quietly hummed, though both women turned to her.

Chloe's ears perked at hearing others further inside, her gaze turned back to Jess.

"I didn't want to be here by myself-" Jess started.

"You weren't here by yourself." Stacie stated firmly.

"Well I wanted some close friends here." Jess returned with sass.

Chloe ran a hand through her hair, an exasperated sigh leaving her lips, "Jess…"

"Don't worry, I'll ask them to leave soon, but they insisted on seeing you before you left."

Stacie turned and left both of them to talk for a moment, checking to see who these others exactly were.

Following the voices she carefully peered around the corner into a large lounging area. Three men and four other women were in the room, all looked to be rather harmless. She could spot no weapons among them or ill intent as they spoke in hush of hoping Chloe was okay.

Stacie turned and made her way to find the other two, but stopped near the kitchen at hearing a strong feminine tone tell her to do so.

"And who are you?" The blonde demanded, her left hand nursing a wine.

Stacie's eyes wandered the beautiful figure, "And who are you?"

Her tone was almost teasing, throwing Aubrey off guard for a moment before slipping her mask back on.

"Who let you in?"

"Jessica. I was Miss Beale's escort home." Stacie informed, calming this woman with knowing that she was with the red head.

"Oh. I see. You're with the police?" Aubrey inquired.

Stacie let a small smile show as she walked towards her, and to her delight surprise, the blonde didn't move away.

"Sure." Was Stacie's simple reply.

"Officer?..." Aubrey baited.

"Yes of the police." Stacie informed, smirking internally at the blonde's clear annoyance.

Aubrey watched the long legged brunette reach her arm out and with a sweet smile, she reached into the fridge and took out a bottle of water, "And your name ma'am?"

Clearing her throat she gave in, "Aubrey."

Stacie nodded, taking a mouthful of water from the bottle as she stepped away from the fridge.

"Your name, officer?" Aubrey's tone demanding, which surprised Stacie further with how much the woman intrigued her, and most definitely in a good way.

She shouldn't but, "Stacie." She answered.

It was Aubrey's turn to nod and take a sip of her wine.

"You are a friend of Miss Beale's?"

"Yes. I work with Chloe. I'm a choreographer."

"A dancer?" Stacie smiled, "Nice."

"Yes." was Aubrey's curt reply.

"That sounds very interesting." Stacie started, "You're able to design and direct the movement of physical bodies into something of art."

Aubrey's eyes flashed dangerously at how Stacie described her job, loving the way she had done so. Stacie didn't miss this, feeling an interesting unfamiliar spark between them.

"Is it a tough job?"

Aubrey's eyes didn't once deter from hers, "It can be. But I find I have a knack for it. Directing and whipping others into shape and being able to execute the moves I order them to do perfectly, is something I excel at."

_Jesus. Does this woman realize how sexy she sounds?_

Stacie could only swallow, keeping a tight smirk on her lips, hoping Aubrey couldn't see that she had left a mark on her.

"Well it was lovely to have met you Aubrey." Stacie flashed her most seductive smile.

Aubrey let a small hum pass in agreement, "Likewise, Officer Stacie."

Reluctantly Stacie left the kitchen and went back to the hallway finding Chloe and Jessica still talking.

_God they're still talking?_

Stacie rolled her eyes, but her attention was taken by one of the women she had been looking for.

_Finally._

Chloe stopped talking at seeing Amy walking down the stairs, "Amy?"

"Hey Red." Amy smiled, "Long time no see."

Jessica looked unsurprised, which tipped Chloe off that she must have been here for a while. This caused a chain of thoughts, and turning quickly on her heels she looked to Stacie.

"You're not staying, are you." Chloe stated more than asked.

Stacie pursed her lips, "No." her eyes turned to Amy, "Where is Lily?"

A small shift behind her and Stacie turned to find Lily right behind her. She wasn't going to lie that her heart didn't race a little. She clenched her fists for a moment, annoyed that she had been able to sneak up on her.

"You could do with a bell around your neck you know?" Stacie sneered.

Lily remained completely impassive.

Stacie continued a stare down with the woman, wanting to see a crack of some sort, always thinking she was some kind of robot.

"Elle est une blonde fougueuse. Ce n'est pas elle. (She's a feisty blonde. Isn't she.)" Lily stated nonchalantly in French.

Stacie's eyes widened, quickly turning into a scowl before looking back to Chloe with a blank expression, "Right! So Lily and Amy will be living with you now."

"What?" Both Chloe and Jessica replied in disbelief.

"It's for your safety." Stacie started, "They will remain here until the threat is dealt with."

"And how long is that?" Jessica asked, folding her arms.

"It takes as long as it takes." Stacie replied tersely, "But I won't rest until you are safe and neither will these women, and they will keep you safe."

Chloe only exhaled her eyes shifting from Amy to Lily, and then back at Jessica, "She's right Jess..."

Jess clucked her tongue and let her arms drift back to her sides, "Fine. But we have to discuss ground rules."

"You can do all of that, when I leave." Stacie declared, "I can speak for one of them in saying you will probably never hear her," her eyes glancing to Lily, "They have your schedule, so please let them know if you are going out, yes, they will accompany you."

"Fun.." Jessica mumbled, turning to Amy who was smiling brightly.

"We can be like sorority sisters." Amy stated excitedly, "Watch movies, and discuss TV shows. Who is Aya? Amiright?" she proudly smiled at being able to finally speak some TV show lingo with normal people.

"Do you mean A?" Jessica asked curiously.

"Ah yes! I reckon she might have killed Alex, oh and I do hope Chapman trips into a brick wall… you know nothing Chapman!," Amy mimics the red head's Irish voice like she had heard off the show.

Jessica gave a quizzical glare, "I can't even express how angry I am with how badly you've fucked that up."

Amy's smile dropped, looking confused.

Chloe shook her head in disbelief at where this was all going and looked back to Stacie, "Can I talk to you in private?"

Stacie gave a nod and followed the red head down the hallway into a spare bedroom.

"Here."

Chloe was confused and turned to find Stacie holding out a photo towards her.

Stacie urged it forward once more, and Chloe tentatively accepted the photo.

Chloe surveyed the photo, noticing Beca immediately, though she was incredibly younger. 

Stacie watched the woman's face soften as she moved back to sit on the edge of the bed. The brunette opted to leaning against a chest of drawers just in front of Chloe.

"Beca was just about to turn 9 when this photo was taken." Stacie faintly smiled, "Our mother had found a camera… which wasn't really allowed, but she wanted a photo of us."

Chloe could see younger Stacie with her arm around Beca's shoulders, smiling at the camera. Beca was a bit more shy and timid with hers, Chloe noted. Nonetheless it pulled a small smile on her own face at seeing the younger brunette. This dimmed as she thought of the different and violent upbringing Beca went through.

Chloe's finger hovered over the boy standing behind them, looking very professional with his own small smile, hands looking to be clasped behind his back, "Is that Bumper?"

Stacie gave a short nod, "Our father took an extreme liking to him when he was founded into the family. Brought into our own little family, our mother and father basically adopted him, raised him with us."

"It's the only photo we have of us as kids," Stacie went on to explain, "I uh-.. I didn't know Beca had kept it."

The room fell silent, Chloe's eyes still lingering over the photo. After a short while Stacie cleared her throat, "You can keep that. It was in her bag,"

Chloe closed her eyes, throat constricting and sore of her last memory of seeing Beca bleeding and sick, pointing over to the bag before being wheeled away.

"I believe she wanted you to have that." Stacie finished.

Chloe nodded, finding her voice, "Thank you."

"Amy and Lily grew up with us too," Stacie informed, watching Chloe's eyes snapped up into hers, "Yeah. So I know that they will protect you Chloe."

Chloe nodded and stood from the bed, "Thank you again, Stacie." she gave a small but genuine smile.

"Of course." Stacie went to hold out her hand but Chloe stepped forward and hugged her.

Stacie went frozen and tense for a moment before easing down from the shock, and giving the woman a hug in return.

"I will try to keep you updated on Beca when I can." Stacie whispered.

Chloe hugged a little tighter at that, "Please do." Before letting go.

Stacie stepped back and with a nod she made her way to the door, Chloe following behind her.

After Stacie had a brief word in private with Lily and Amy, she shook Jessica's hand and left.

Jessica was convinced that Chloe had been on autopilot for the weeks that followed.

She watched her friend deal with her team, all of which organized the press statements on behalf of Chloe. The red head taking to social media to express huge thanks to her fans for the get-well wishes, and that she was well on the mend.

A month later Jessica had accompanied Chloe back home for a visit to her parents. Who could forget the other two new roomies who of course joined. Amy passing for more of a boisterous new friend then bodyguard, but the trip went ahead smoothly. Chloe feeling a little more refreshed when they returned home.

Months blended into one another as they passed. They would take small trips out of L.A, to catch up with other friends, moreover taking a holiday from it all.

Jessica also noted how eerily quiet the other woman, Lily, was. Out having drinks on the back patio Jessica near had a heart attack at looking up into the night stars, only to find the tiny woman hanging upside down from the balcony. Eyes wide Lily watched the woman stumble back off the chair, her ass connecting with the wooden boards of the patio, scooting back even further away from her in shock.

"W-what the fuck?!" Jessica breathed out in surprise.

"I sleep upside down like bat." Lily mumbled in reply.

Jessica blinked a few times, wondering if she had heard correctly. Scrambling to her feet Jess had made a quick retreat inside, Lily hearing a murmur of 'The fuck?!' as she left. Tugging a smirk out of the tiny woman she continued her pull-ups before dropping down to the deck.

Jessica didn't want to be the overbearing friend that asked how Chloe was every day. The red head did well in slipping on a mask in front of others. But in privacy there was little doubt that her friend was struggling.

Chloe had been given a new phone, an item that didn't seem to be far from the woman's' reach. Jessica's strong assumption on the phone being; that if there was any information on the brunette, of whom seems to have captured her best friend's heart.

Jessica had let herself into to Chloe's room one night, hearing the muffled cries. Without a word she slipped into the bed and embraced her friend. Chloe soon settled into the embrace, calming herself before she spoke.

Jessica was open ears, her friend finally succumbing to explaining everything that had happened. Holding Chloe as she broke down, Jessica held her tighter; still trying to fathom herself how this had all came to be. She wondered how she had kept such a strong façade for so long, carefully asking if she'd heard anything further on the brunette.

Chloe only shook her head. Only knowing that Beca was still in a coma.

Jessica went on to suggesting that Chloe maybe talk to a therapist.

Chloe only shook her head again at that.

"I'm no therapist though Chloe… I- I'm not quite sure what to say." Jessica grimaced, wishing there was something she could do.

Chloe exhaled, "There's not much anyone can say… It's enough that you listen, Jess. Thank you for being here." Her voice a bear whisper.

"Of course, Chloe." They soon drift off to sleep.

Chloe was up early, carefully extracting herself out of bed so as not to wake her friend, she changed and made her way downstairs.

Grabbing a bottle of water, Chloe continued on into her work out room. Numerous items that were here for us, she had been using the treadmill and leg machines. It was painful at first, but had used that in furthering her work outs, her leg regaining its' strength.

Today she sought out the boxing bag, and wrapping her hands in the tape, her mind replayed last night. The replay highlights soon faded into the ordeal she had been through. Back in Vegas… Beca in bed with her the next morning, the way she smiled when looking at her was so pure. So full of adoration. Chloe ached as the scene turned to Beca in bed with her, her eyes so full of fear as she began to bleed.

Chloe's head sunk to the boxing bag, her hands holding onto it. The grasp of her hands becoming more and more tense. _FUCK!_

Just as quickly as the thoughts passed Chloe took a fragment of a step back, only to unleash her anger by pounding into the boxing bag. Her fists tightly clenched, and didn't relent. Swing after swing her knuckles connecting harshly into the bag. Feeling pain, Chloe pushed through, at feeling her tears begin to fall from her eyes she continued, but when a hand closed over her own, she finally stopped.

Chloe looked back to find her fist pulled back behind her, ready to continue the onslaught, but Lily's hand was preventing that.

"Let me go." Chloe firmly stated.

"Make me." Was Lily's simple reply.

Chloe scoffed, using her other free hand to wipe her tears. She knew she'd never be able to take on Lily. A sharp sensation in her hand brought Chloe back, hissing in pain she saw Lily holding her very bruised hand tightly.

"Make me." Lily urged.

Chloe inhaled and exhaled, her expression hardening again, and with all her strength she swung her free hand towards Lily. Lily simply side stepped, and stared at the red head. Whilst trying to pull her hand free, Chloe swung again, and again, and again. Continuing to miss the woman, she growled in frustration, sending her first again she tried to twist her other hand away to get free. Lily finally let go as Chloe twisted and turned, and was rather surprised by Chloe's attempt to kick her.

Lily blocked the leg, and kicked the other, sending the red head to her knees in front of her.

Chloe again hissed in pain from her knuckles and her leg, but just shook her head, burring her face in her hands.

"You're angry," Lily started, "I get that. But how about you channel that anger and use it to learn." She was yet to gain a response so she went on, "I can help you. If you'd like to, I can teach you how to defend yourself properly."

"I don't know if I can-.."

Lily scoffed, and this made Chloe look up in disgust that this woman was laughing at her.

"You've been through alot Chloe. It's not my intention to offend you, it's just that, yes, you can." Lily nodded, "I can see the fight in you, and you should to."

Chloe remained silent, looking at Lily with guarded curiosity, listening to what she was saying.

"So how about instead of hitting at nothing. You learn how to hit properly, with purpose and some actual skill. You can take your mind away on things, and you will focus on what I will be teaching you."

Chloe's eyes snapped up to meet Lily's, "You'd teach me?"

"You doubt me?" Lily returned.

Chloe only shook her head.

"Good. Now get up." Lily's tone firm and commanding.

Chloe wiped a few more of her tears, and with a quick exhale, she stood to face Lily.

Lily nodded, "Let's stretch."

* * *

 

Watching, and taking another sip of his scotch, the night continued on like any other. Smoke filled the air, sex and drugs everywhere. Attending this strip club for the past couple of nights, it wasn't until the third something caught his attention. A whisper, one that triggered him to move a little closer.

Leaving his drink on the bar, he followed the two other men, past the door that stated employees only. Quickly he took cover behind some stock crates, peeking over to see them talking in hush tones, the man well dressed man looking more than annoyed, whilst the employee seemed perturbed.

"What do you mean Hammell isn't here?"

The employee exhaled, "I'm sorry but Hammell can't take any requests. We're laying low for a while."

"I have money!"

"Please we just ask that you give us some time. Hammell will be more than happy to take your request-"

"Then where is he?!"

"As soon as he returns." The employee finished.

"And when will that be? Because I have no time to waste. I'm a good client of his and I'm sure he wouldn't be happy with how I have been treated." The black haired man huffed, fixing his collar as he did so.

The employee gazed around, his expression more than apologetic, "I'm very sorry sir. But Hammell will return, when he returns. Until then I can do nothing."

They both stood there silent for a moment, the employee speaking once more, "Can we offer you a free bottle of champagne, and a choice of two of our finest girls?"

The two girls appeared from around the corner, smiling sweetly in their lingerie, reaching out they hooked an arm each.

"Fine." The man agreed, "Bring me a good vintage of that wine!" he demanded as the two women led him off into a private room.

"Of course!.." The employee quickly answered kindly, before mumbling "you fucking asshole." Leaving he went back to the bar.

Taking this chance, he surveyed the area for any movement. Only hearing the light thumping of the bass music back out in the main entertainment area, he stood up.

Continuing through the back area, and following the exit signs, he heard the moans of women and men in private rooms before opening a back exit door and leaving.

Finding himself in an alleyway, he quickly and diligently moved down and pulled out his mobile once a safe distance away from the club.

It didn't take long before the person answered his call, "It's Stroma."

"What have you got?"

"My location." Luke whispered, scanning his eyes around the area to make sure he wasn't followed, "Hammell used to operate here."

On the other end of the line, Stacie stopped mid-walk, pulling herself off to the side of the hallway, "You're sure?"

"Yes. But he's left from here. Definitely on the run." Stroma informed, "I can have a team out here clearing this place."

"No… I'll be down there in the morning and we can check it out." Stacie replied.

"Okay."

Stacie had been in a rush, but with an exhale she spoke once more, "Thank you for chasing that lead."

They had both received tips and information regarding certain clubs running an illegal hit business. Stacie had checked two others but turned up nothing. Luke agreed to check the other two when Stacie received some news.

"That's fine. I'll expect you back here tomorrow then?" His tone questioning and perhaps giving some leeway to take another day.

"No I'll be there tomorrow."

"Okay… How is she?"

"… I'm about to see her now." Stacie's curtly replied.

"Okay. We'll talk tomorrow then. Bye."

Stacie hung up, and gazing towards the end of the hallway, she began in that direction once more. With a small inhale and exhale, she quickly strode forward and opened the door, her eyes quickly locking into Beca's.

"Hey Stace," Beca gave a faint smile, "How bad do I look?" she tried with some humor.

Stacie shook her head with disbelief, walking towards Beca she took a seat, "Not too bad little sister." She scooted her chair forward and took Beca's hand into her own.

Beca's small expression fell, "Was it really that bad?" she rasped.

Stacie allowed her eyes to soften, for Beca to really see that it was. She gave a nod at her sister and watched as Beca exhaled in realization.

"Oh…" Beca sat up in bed, taking a drink of water from the cup that sat on the bedside table, "How long have I been out?"

Beca turned her gaze to Stacie wondering if she had not heard her question, from the fallen look on her sisters' face she knew that she had.

"Nearly 7 months." Was Stacie's small but firm reply.

Beca exhaled, running her free hand through her hair that wasn't hooked up to an IV. Taking notice of the IV Beca wanted to rip it out and get out of the bed.

Stacie's hold of Beca's hand tightened and gain her sister's attention, effectively stopping Beca, "Give it some time," she tried to reassure.

Beca huffed, "I've wasted enough time as is. I'm feeling good! I want to go."

"Still as stubborn as ever when you nearly die."

Beca scoffed, her eyes gazing around the sterile white room, across the machine she had been taken off a few of hours ago.

"Is it all out of my system?" Beca asked.

"Well they wouldn't have taken you off that thing if they didn't know so."

Beca smirked, "Yes they would, just to see if my system crashes again. But so far so good." She gazed at the clock. Noting the time passing and how long it may take for it to start again.

A burning question snapped into Beca's brain like a lightening bolt, "How is Chloe? Is she okay?"

Stacie smiled, "She's fine, Beca. She wasn't poisoned."

Beca breathed easy at this, "How is she? Why aren't you with her."

"Chloe's okay. Amy and Lily have been assigned to her. Everything is fine."

"Have we caught the person who did this?" Beca snarled.

"Not yet. But I have a lead and am leaving tomorrow."

Beca gave a firm nod, "I'll be-"

"No, you won't be." Stacie interjected before her sister could even finish that stupid sentence.

"Stac-."

"No Beca. You just regained consciousness yesterday! I nearly lost you, so you are going to fucking lie in this bed and take it easy!" Stacie was fuming, and she took a few deep breaths, regaining herself.

Beca remained quiet at her sister's outburst, which deflated her position, with a sigh she replied, "Fine."

Stacie only nodded.

"I'm sorry Stacie." Beca's tone genuine, gaining her sister's attention, "But I'm okay," she gave a reassuring smile to calm Stacie, to let her know that she was here, "I'm not so easy to kill."

It was Stacie's turn to scoff; she couldn't debate the statement "Apparently not."

Beca could see in her sisters' eyes the unspoken words of; _But they came close. Too close._

Beca's hand rested over Stacie's, they sat quietly, taking comfort in being together, alive.

"Where is Allen?" Beca asked.

"Locked away."

"Where?"

"They won't tell me." Stacie quietly replied.

Beca gazed around the room, thinking, "Do you think they'll kill him if they haven't already?" _I could go see him… get a lead on who the client was._

"Does it matter?" Stacie's tone uncaring.

Beca leveled a glance with Stacie, to which she raised her eyebrow thinking her sister was joking, "He nearly killed you, Beca. They didn't tell me where he is for a reason."

Stacie shifted in her seat, "He's done horrible, horrible things Beca. Bumper will no longer be a threat to anyone." Her words firm, hoping this was enough for Beca.

The brunette nodded, biting over her bottom lip, "How is Chloe, Stacie?"

The words hung in the air, Stacie trying to conjure the right response.

"Does she know that I'm alive? What ha-"

"Beca." Stacie started by stopping her sister from rambling, once she settled she continued, "She is doing fine. Her leg injury has healed completely. I believe she's taking a break at the moment from touring and celebrity life. Enjoying some free time for herself."

Beca nodded, eagerly listening wanting to know more.

"She doesn't know you're alive Beca… Chloe knows that you're in a coma, and.. perhaps-"

"No." Beca's face hardened, knowing where her sister was going with this. Chloe needed to know; she wanted her to know that she was alive.

"Beca," Stacie's tone appealing.

"No."

"Beca, you can't see Chloe again. If given the all clear you will return out into the field, that was the deal."

Beca's burning gaze shot into the wall in front of her, not wanting to look at Stacie.

"Do you really want to put her in danger again? Isn't it better that you allow her to move on?... Beca, that-…" Stacie shook her head, "That isn't a life that we get the luxury of having. We don't exist in that world."

Beca remained eerily calm and quiet despite her hardened expression and demeanor, she knew she was being watched after all. Biting the inside of her cheek, and relaxing her thoughts.

"Thank you for that information." Beca meekly replied, Stacie's face falling at seeing her sister's barriers stacked up high, "I assume that I will be trialed this week and once I pass, I will be assigned to a new mission. I should rest until then."

Stacie kept her composure, not allowing her expression to fall further, but she was incredibly saddened. Smoothing out her skirt Stacie stood from her chair, "Of course, I will leave you to rest." Leaning forward to give Beca a hug, she was beyond relieved when she didn't pull away, "I will keep you updated. I love you." She whispered.

_"Please don't let me be dead, to her I can really be alive."_

Luckily Stacie's poker face kicked in, her mind in shock at her sisters' disheartened tone and heartening words. With only a small nod, Stacie left the room, slowly permitting the long exhale she had been holding to pass her lips as she continued walking.

Beca watched her sister leave, a huff leaving her lips as she sat back on the bed. Again her mind was a wild mess, revolving around Chloe, and she was going to have to clear it. Her mind needs to be in the right place, it was only a matter of time before CR would step through the door and she would begin her assessment.

_Is she happy?..._

Shaking her head, Beca didn't have any further time to dwell as a doctor stepped into the room, "Auryon," he picked up her clipboard, reading over the new sheets, "How are you feeling today?"

* * *

 

"Have you been waiting long?"

Stroma turned to the voice, finding Stacie who was donning a short blonde wig.

"No. How are we doing?"

Stacie sighed, stopping in front of the detective, "We're cross-checking Hammell through our database, along with any known aliases, see if anything comes up."

"Okay," Stroma nodded, his arm lifting to point down the alleyway, "The club is just down there."

"Purple neon sign?"

"Yeah."

"I'm going to scope out the place." Stacie started walking towards the establishment only to feel a hand close over her shoulder, immediately turning she grabbed the hand.

"Take it easy would you." Stroma ordered, to which Stacie dropped his hand, "You can't just walk in there, they could know you."

"Oh, I'm hoping on it." Stacie nodded with a smile, walking forward once more.

"Hey!" Stroma snapped, Stacie stopping with an exaggerated sigh, "Want to fill me in?"

"This place is going to be cleared out. You and I have," Stacie checked her watch, "20 minutes to try and search this place before then."

"Cleared out?"

"People I work for are going to swarm this place. We'll entrust your department to deal with those you've catalogued coming in here for deals."

How did she?-.. Stroma only nodded, "Why not just wait till your agency gets here?"

"A surprise attack can be a great advantage," Stacie's face hardened, "especially one from me."

"What am I doing here then?"

"I trust you. I know you'll have my back." Stacie informed genuinely. She was good, but an extra set of eyes, ones that she could trust, is another great advantage in any similar scenario.

Stroma was surprised by her words but gave a nod in agreement. Both of them began walking to the establishment, Stacie stating her plan of going in through the back. Stroma was probably a familiar face, he'd be fine to watch the front. Discussing their tactics as they walked, Stroma stopped Stacie once more before they went in.

"How is she?"

"Why do you care?" Stacie snapped, but quickly her mind assessed the possibilities, her eyes shining with realization, "Chloe asked you."

Stroma had been surprised to hear from the singer. Receiving a call from Chloe about 2 months after the incident she wished to thank him and ask if he could see her. Better to talk in person then over the phone.

He had agreed and Chloe thanked him immensely for everything. Both agreeing to keep in touch, Chloe had subtly asked to keep an ear out for any news on Beca.

Stroma respected the trust that Chloe had in him to keep a quiet eye out for the brunette. Of course, his leads were limited being a detective and not knowing all too much about this organization.

Stroma sighed, "She asked if I were to hear anything-"

"You've heard nothing." Stacie spoke harshly, swallowing the lump in her throat, "What have you told her?"

"Nothing yet."

"Keep it that way, Stroma."

Stroma knew she had left due to some news relating to Beca, and if he were to guess, it seems likely that the news wasn't good. It would help no one if Stacie went on with clouded judgment and grief.

"Look if you want me to handle this I can." Stroma's offered.

"No, I need to be here. We'll talk about this later, right now we need to go."

Stroma gave a firm nod and they both split up to head inside, flicking his gun off safety before slipping it into his jacket.

* * *

 

 

"Chloe?! Chloe have you seen my brown strap bag anywhere?" Jessica yelled, ripping the pillows from the couch to try and find it.

"CHLOEEE?!" Jessica stood in her spot and yelled out again, her eyes gazing around the room and waiting for a response. Still she did not get one.

"Brown strap bag with a gold band around the front?"

Jessica turned to the loud voice, finding Amy holding it up.

"Yes!" Jessica's smile soon faded, an inquisitive stare burning into Amy, "Did you take my bag again?"

"No, this is nonsense. Why would I do that?" Amy remained calm in her reply.

"Good, so I'm not going to find food stains anywhere on my bag again?"

Amy shrugged, "How would I know. I am a good housemate returning ones bag to her that she happened to find."

Jessica cautiously walked forward, reaching out she took the bag and turned it around. Inspecting the bag she couldn't find anything out of place and smiled, "Thank you."

"Of course." Amy smiled, "And if you are looking for Chloe she is with Lily."

"Right." Jessica nodded, going through her bag to find her purse. Jess knew that Chloe had been training with Lily for a while now. Taking it upon herself she had joined them a few times, learning some neat defence tricks from Lily. She was concerned for her friend however, her focus in the sessions were very… well very intense. But there was no doubt that the sessions were helping her friend.

 _Ah-hah!_ Jessica beamed at feeling the familiar feel of her purse.

"You are going out?" Amy asked as she took a sip of her drink.

"Yea-" _Oh my god did something just move over my hand?!_ Jessica froze.

"Okay, well I will go with you then. I want to get out of the house for a bit anyway, creeps me out when I can't find Lily's pet."

Jessica's eyes blew wide, "NOOOAHAAHH!" throwing the bag on the floor, clutching her purse to her chest.

"Ah you found it?" Amy smiled in relief.

"EERUUGHH," Jessica cringed, knowing it was the tarantula that went over her hand, "FUCK NO!"

"Oh, no?, you didn't find it?" Amy was confused, still she took a sip from her drink.

"Am-YYYYY!" Jessica watched the tarantula crawl its' way out of her bag, "BURN THAT FUCKING BAG! I am sooo done!" She quickly left the room calling out for Chloe again.

"Jessica doesn't like your pet either, Lily." Amy huffed as she walked over to the bag.

Lily soon appeared from around the corner and swooped up her pet, "He is harmless."

"It is creepy." Amy stated before picking up the bag, "But please thank Jeevs for my new bag."

Lily rolled her eyes before placing the spider on her shoulder.

"How is the fireball?" Amy asked.

"Still learning," Lily smirked, "But doing good."

"I require a sandwich!" Amy stated before making her way out of the room, "Food my friend?"

Lily didn't reply, knowing that she was being watched. She quickly turned to deflect Chloe's attack as she moved in. Successfully Lily dodged Chloe's thrown fists, and instead she moved her hand up to her own shoulder.

Chloe tried for a kick, only for Lily to grab her foot, and then spin her away. She expected Lily to take her down, but in feeling something crawling up her leg she stopped.

Lily's lips twitched into smirk, watching as Chloe's eyes grew wide, "Don't be afrai-"

"Lily!" Chloe screamed in horror.

Amy quickly burst into the room, half a sandwich in her mouth, "Mumph herff?"

"Without food in your mouth." Lily stated in annoyance of the disgusting habit.

Amy took a seat on the couch, seeing that everything was okay. Well sort of.

Chloe's face held disgust and then quickly turned to frightened when she tried to remove the spider. Jeevs was fast and rapidly moved up Chloe's body and onto her arm.

"Chloe! I've been looking for you!" Jessica rounded the corner, only to watch Chloe throw her arm with a squeal, she had little to no time to react at feeling the spider hit her face.

Jessica's distraught scream made Lily grimace, hoping that she would still have her hearing in tact.

"Oh my god, Jess! I'm so sorry!" Chloe raced over to help her friend.

"I fucking hate you!" Jessica screamed, the spider was gone from her face, guessing that her attempts to be rid of it worked, "Ohhh my god! Is it gone?!"

"I-" Chloe looked around and couldn't find it anywhere.

"You know what, I'm gone! So done." Jessica declared, "I need a bath, a super face wash, I need candles, can someone please, **please** get me a bottle of wine.." Jess continued to mumble her list, "Or several." all the way up the stairs.

"She is most amusing your best friend." Amy stated with a boisterous laugh.

Chloe exhaled, wiping her forehead with her hand.

Lily walked over to find Jeevs on the couch, picking him up she told Chloe, "Nice try. You're improving." Before walking out of the room.

Chloe let a small smile show at this praise.

"Well look at you my friend!" Amy jumped up from the couch, "Becoming strong! You are not so puny, but still I could probably crush you. I won't, that's not what I am here for… Hm, but even if I was not here, I assure you, I still wouldn't want to crush you. We are friends!"

Chloe grinned at Amy's usual nonsense rambling, always amused by it, "Yes we are Amy. We still have our lesson later?"

"Da." Amy gave a firm nod before also leaving the room.

Chloe exhaled and made her way upstairs to get changed. Walking into her bedroom she took off her top leaving her in her work out bra. The loud Titanium ringtone took her attention, picking it up she read no caller ID on the screen.

"Hello?"

_"It's Stacie. This line is secure."_

"Oh, hey."

_"How are you?"_

"Good and you?"

_"…"_

Chloe took the phone away from her ear, seeing that they were still connected she put the device back to her ear, "Stacie?"

_"We'll have those that meant you harm in custody soon. We've got some good leads."_

Chloe deflated a little, "Th-that's great, Stacie." It had been a few weeks since she last heard from Stacie, "That's really great news."

_"Yes.. it is."_

Chloe could hear nothing else over the line when Stacie stopped speaking.

"Uhm, is-is there any news?" Chloe hesitantly asked.

_"Actually I'm downstairs. Amy let me in."_

Chloe's head snapped up to her bedroom door, "Oh- uh… I'm upstairs. Give me a minute and I'll be down."

Her heart was racing. Quickly she threw on a spare top from the floor and nearly jogged down the stairs. Finding Stacie standing in the hallway, phone still pressed to her ear she gave a small wave.

"Sorry," Stacie spoke to her, pointing to the phone, "Yes I have to go now. I will call back soon." She hung up and turned her attention to Chloe, "Hey it's good to see you again."

"Likewise Stacie." Chloe wanted to hug the woman but something just didn't feel like this was a casual visit. There was something hanging in the air and Chloe was honestly afraid of what it was. It was thick and found herself holding her breath.

"Beca is alive." Stacie decided for the directive approach.

Chloe slowly exhaled, extreme relief washing over her, "C-can-," Chloe cleared her throat, trying to gather her thoughts, "How is she?"

"She's doing okay. There seems to be no permanent damage."

Chloe opened her mouth to ask more questions but Stacie held up her hand, her expression solemn, "Look Chloe, I came here in person to tell you this, but there isn't much more I can tell you."

Chloe shook her head, _What? No-no that isn't good enough_ , "Where is she?"

Stacie sighed, "I can't tell you that-"

"Stacie!"

"I don't know where she is, Chloe…" Stacie's response firm, watching Chloe's face fall, "Even if I did I wouldn't be able to say."

"Beca's been sent back out on a mission?" Chloe's voice sounded weak, she cleared her throat to be rid of that, and crossed her arms.

Stacie nodded, "She was cleared to be back out in the field. That's all I know."

Chloe was trying to read Stacie's expression, something else was fractured, "What is it?"

Stacie hid her surprise at Chloe's read on her, instead she crossed her arms as well, "I think you should try and forget about her."

Chloe did not expect that, her arms falling back to her sides, "What?' her voice soft.

"I-I'm sorry, Chloe, it's just…" Stacie dropped her hardened demeanor, "Beca can't be who you want her to be. You can't have a normal life with her, and I don't think you should wait for her… and I don't think she'd want you to either. She'd want you to live and be happy."

Chloe only shook her head, a bitter smile playing across her lips, "Be who I want her to be?.. She's exactly who I fell in love with when we were together… It was real!" she breathed out, and then in. _It had to have been._

Stacie opened her mouth but the buzzing of her phone took her attention, knowing she had run out of time, "I'm-.. look, I'm sorry Chloe." She reached into her pocket, taking hold of her phone, "I don't want to hurt you, or Beca. She asked about you as soon as she woke, and I told you before that I wish things were simple for the both of you.. but it never will be. You deserve to be happy."

"Yeah." Chloe wiped the tear that fell from her eye, cursing herself for letting it show.

"I'm sorry, I have to go." Stacie answered the call, "Yes, sorry.. give me one moment." She pressed mute on the screen, her eyes turning back to Chloe, "I'll call you again soon, okay?"

Chloe only nodded.

Stacie pursed her lips, reluctantly she unmuted the call and left.

Chloe watched the door. Stacie walked out 10 minutes ago and still she stood there, unmoving.

"Chlo?" Jessica asked from the top of the stairs, she had come down to get a drink and heard most of the conversation. Her friend didn't respond and quietly she made her way down the stairs and pulled Chloe into the kitchen, "Care for some wine?"

"Yes." Chloe breathed out.

Jessica pulled out a bottle and two glasses, and both of them going back upstairs she sat with Chloe, running her friend a bath.

Chloe opted for a drink straight from the bottle as she sat on her bed.

Jessica was worried, her best friend sat with the same forgone expression she had worn for the first few months since returning home. "Chlo?"

"She's awake," Chloe's voice cracked, "She's alive."

Jess didn't need a name, she knew exactly who Chloe meant. Checking that the water was warm enough she turned off the tap and taking the bottle from Chloe she helped her friend.

Chloe continued to drink from the bottle while she spoke to Jess who sat away from the tub. Again she was incredibly thankful for her friend, needing someone to talk to, though Chloe wasn't sure if she was making sense anymore.

Jess didn't hesitate in bringing another bottle of wine up, knowing her friend might need a drink tonight. Meanwhile, Chloe had dried herself off and changed, lying on her bed, Jess soon joined.

They continued to drink, losing track of time. Jess could see Chloe fading into sleep, barely able to keep her eyes open.

"Come on, you should get some sleep." Jess spoke softly, helping pull the covers up over Chloe.

"W-what should I do Jess?" Chloe drunkenly mumbled, "Will I ever see her again?"

"I don't know Chloe," Jessica sympathetically replied, "You need to get some sleep okay?"

Chloe didn't answer, only turned away, curling herself further into the bed.

Jessica sighed, taking her leave she flicked off the light.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies on the delay. Been a busy year, and having moved across the world it's been difficult to find time to write. I will be continuing though :)
> 
> Thanks for the continuous support! x
> 
> Can find me on tumblr at illithyiaa.tumblr.com


End file.
